


Добро пожаловать на ШоУ

by godeater



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anti-utopia, Battle Royale - Freeform, Drama, Future, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeater/pseuds/godeater
Summary: Кристофер видит [Отчаяние]. Вокруг темное, бурлящее вихрем от переизбыткасъедающих чувств маленькое море [лужа], окруженное белоснежным, пустымбезразличием – совершенно ничем не занятое пространство «чужих». Пока тыбьешься в истерики от лишних, ненужных тебе мыслей и эмоций, они в своёмвакууме дробят зубами и словами друг друга, вкладывая в каждого своипринципы, защищаемые тихим треском ошейника на горле.





	1. Мы все несём ответственность

Точка. И огромное пустое, девственно белоснежное полотно. Кристофер смотрит на него внимательно, въедливо, пристально — он видит там куда больше, чем все остальные люди вокруг. Чем все эти увешанные блестяще вульгарными украшениями, переливающимися усмешками золота, серебра и бриллиантов, дамы и господа из Центра. Чем все эти искусствоведы и критики, брезгливо морщащие носы и губы, ядовито надменно кривящие брови и держащие пальцы у самых подбородков, скрыв зевки и громкий клокочущий смех.

Крис видит [Одиночество]. Оно единственным темным пятнышком среди белого неприступного чужого мира въедается в его разум. Он такой же — среди шумного, бегущего, спешащего потока «не таких», что ежедневно своими глазами пожирают очередную серию сериала или ШоУ. У него же черный купол, состоящий из лоскутов его «неверных» убеждений — за ним чуждая холодная и белая пустота.

Кристофер видит [Отчаяние]. Вокруг темное, бурлящее вихрем от переизбытка съедающих чувств маленькое море [лужа], окруженное белоснежным, пустым безразличием — совершенно ничем не занятое пространство «чужих». Пока ты бьешься в истерики от лишних, ненужных тебе мыслей и эмоций, они в своём вакууме дробят зубами и словами друг друга, вкладывая в каждого свои принципы, защищаемые тихим треском ошейника на горле.

Он видит [Себя]. Черное пятно на репутации семьи. Черное пятно в жизни сначала школы, затем института. Черное пятно в идеально белом, чистом от грязных мыслей обществе, шагающем с улыбкой в новое светлое и прекрасное будущее, лишенное всего балластного, темного и неправильного.

[Счастливые мысли — светлое завтра]

Под ребром обжигающе жжет пистолет — Крис улыбнулся.

— Счастливые мысли, — Прозвучал первый выстрел. Сразу поднялся шум: крики, беготня, удивленные возгласы. Вокруг пустой, белый страх, но Кристофер окрасит его в свой черный греховный цвет. — Светлое завтра, да?!

Он ходит по гримерке туда-сюда уже час, изредка кидая взгляд на зеркало — в нём совершенно другой человек — ему трудно и вспомнить, когда волосы в последний раз были такими естественно светлыми. На шеи висит табличка — порой взглядом хватается и за неё, за красиво выведенное чей-то рукой «Кристофер Клее-Аддерли». На экране мелькали другие участники, их имена, преступления, номера, на которые можно сделать ставку. Крис посмотрит лишь на свой — одиннадцатый — и такое инородное «массовый убийца».

В дверь постучатся и обратятся, словно к нашумевшей звезде, состоящей в популярной группе, робко и аккуратно: «Вы готовы идти на интервью, Кристофер?». Он встряхнёт плечами, крикнет спокойное «Да» и выйдет, прежде чем звавший попытается войти. Крис идёт по коридорам уверенно, выпрямив спину и смотря вперёд — со стороны могло бы показаться, что он на прогулке в музее или картинной галерее.

Со стен на него смотрят портреты бывших участников, победителей и любимцев публики, политиков и ответственных за каждое событие в ШоУ. Большинство из них черно-белые, неживые и с подписью «В память о сокрушенном под натиском неправильных мыслей. Мы помним тебя, заблудшая овца». Его сопровождающий нервничает, теребит руками край пиджака и кусает губы, боясь чего-то сказать или спросить. Кристофер и сам хочет об очень многом спросить: начиная от «Вам понравился мой перформанс?» до « Томас Аддерли хотя бы попытался с вами связаться?». Однако в этом нет смысла — любой ответ Центра является ничем иным как жалкой отговоркой.

В зале много народу. И каждый пожирает своим взглядом Криса, каждый навешивает свой яркий желтый, будто стикер-ярлык «убийца», каждый с упоением ждёт грязных подробностей, чтобы позже своим ртом обглодать их и выкинуть в мусорку чужих ушей. Ведущий, одетый в отвратно блестящий золотой костюм и улыбающийся сверкающе, приторно и притворно, мельком лишь взглянет на участника.

— А вот и наш одиннадцатый претендент — Кристофер Клее-Аддерли! — Он весь сейчас в сияющем образе идеального телеведущего, весь в радостно переливающемся серпантине — чуть ли не скрипт на белоснежных зубах — весь в предвкушении от нового ШоУ. В зале все такие — ждущие, требующие, жаждущие. — На моей памяти вы первый человек, попавший на программу из-за столь серьезного преступления. Всего лишь за полчаса вы умудрились пристрелить больше двадцати человек, но почему-то даже не попытались бежать от правоохранительных органов. Можете объяснить свой поступок?

— Конечно, — Крис улыбается не хуже всех тех поп-звёзд и актёров, ведь теперь и он в умах тысячи человек. Нет, миллиона обреченных девственно пустым взглядом, отчаянно пытающимся найти хоть что-то понятное, знакомое и «правильное» в сумасшедшем убийце, пожирать его. Он черное надоедливое пятно, которое никогда не должно было появиться в поле их зрения. — Это мой перформанс. Мой магнум опус.

— То есть вы позиционируете себя как творца? — В его больших, темных глазах без бликов и жизни, сверкает искрами оголенного провода неподдельный смех.

— Я позиционирую себя, как человека. — Улыбка Кристофера из голливудской превращается в фирменную, чеширскую, хитрую. Почему-то он чувствует себя игроком в покер, которому повезло вытянуть победный роял-флеш. — Пока вы, закрывшись лозунгами, прописанными в каждой директории, двоичном коде любой кофейной машины и электронном питомце, декларируете вновь и вновь неустанно и верно: «Счастливые мысли — светлое будущее». Пока вы играете в прятки с бедами, сброшенными вами же в трущобы и признанные несуществующими. Пока вы, надев сияющие розовые очки, верите словам политиков, Мыслящих и прочих. Я творю. Я презираю. Я живу.

Все в студии синхронно, словно готовились к этому уже не один месяц, морщат лбы, носы, губы, кривясь на произнесенное похлеще, чем после кислого лимона. Ведущий поправляет невзначай серовато-белесые от седины волосы — сколько психов он уже повидал?

— Ваши утверждения звучат безосновательно и громогласно. — Крис снова примеряет на лицо улыбку поп-звездыи хлопает беззаботно глазами. Люди Центра всё равно никогда его не поймут. Не примут. — Сейчас вы не более чем сумасшедший для каждого жителя города. Живое подтверждение к чему приводит неверные размышления и отстранение от постулатов Мыслящих.

— Я знаю, что в этот раз в ШоУ участвует одна из Мыслящих, — он перебивает ведущего бесцеремонно, на автомате, будто надеясь ещё кого-то вразумить, открыть чьи-то глаза на правду. — Что вы на это скажете? Рука, должная вести нас в светлое завтра, чуть не погубила.

— Ох, вы не понимаете, господин Кристофер, — покровительственный, «взрослый» тон, которым обычно поучают неразумных детей, вызывает в Аддерли жуткое желание проделать в почти черно-белой голове аккуратную дырку от пули. — Она такая же заблудшая овца как и вы. Такой же бедный ребенок, не спасенный вовремя. И Центр несёт за неё ответственность. Мы все несём за неё ответственность.

— МЫ ВСЕ НЕСЁМ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ! — Крис вздрогнул — вся студия как единый организм стала раз за разом повторять, вторя ведущему. — МЫ ВСЕ НЕСЁМ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ! МЫ ВСЕ НЕСЁМ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ! 

Сопровождающий одиннадцатого, смирно стоявший до этого в углу студии и молча наблюдавший за всем, неожиданно отдернул своего подопечного. Кристофер вздрогнул. Ему безмолвно указали на простенькие электронные часы, почти висевшие удушающей веревкой на тонкой кисте «телохранителя» — это недавно трясущееся от любопытства и страха нечто почему-то вело себя уже совершенно иначе.

Крис отправился дальше, предвкушая последние подготовки перед ШоУ. Но когда он уходил, зал до сих пор скандировал «МЫ ВСЕ НЕСЁМ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ».

Через минут пятнадцать сопровождающий неожиданно заговорил.

— Не пойми неправильно, но я просто не люблю всю эту фанатическую ересь, связанную с Мыслящими и их Законами, — парень резко развернулся назад, будто боясь, что их подслушивают или что позади есть кто-то ещё, лишний. — Я не испугался, просто эти все их «МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ» и «Правильный мысли»… я-я вовсе не трус или параноик. Это просто… просто.

— …и страхом ты ведомая, вновь прочь идёшь одна, заблудшая овца, — Крис ненавидит всё, что каким-либо образом затрагивает и касается Принципов и Законов Мыслящих, но цитаты, выдержки и прочий словесный фанатический мусор из его уст, уст маньяка, по его же скромному мнению, кажутся пугающими и концептуальными. — Запомни, милая моя, ответственен и я, ответственен и ты, ответствены и мы.

Парень замер, глядя на своего заключенного, будто видя его вовсе впервые. Кристофер задорно подмигнул, не сбавляя темпа. Его, честно говоря, мнение ещё одного человека из «общества» не интересовало. Не интересовала и причина столь странного поведения. Не интересовали фантики-оправдания, прилипающие к ботинкам и противно шелестящие от шага к шагу. Не интересовало всё, находящееся вне предстоящего веселья и поломанных планов руководителей ШоУ.

Кристофер знал, что если ему выпало судьбой потонуть, то он с собой потопит всех.

Лопасти вертолета тарахтели ужасно громко, подымая ветер — Аддерли то и дело поправлял мешающие пряди. Раскрывшийся пред ним вид состоял из разнообразных оттенков зеленого: от молодых, ярких трав до голубоватых, хвойных елей. Это резко контрастировало со стеклянными, металлическими клыками многоэтажек Центра, вонзающимися прямо в небо, с ровными асфальтными дорожками и холодом огромных окон, открывающие взору и маленькие, уютно обставленные квартирки, и дорогие офисы, и даже колл-центр Мыслящих.

То, что предстало перед Кристофером сейчас — это необъятная, живая свобода, пестрящая яркими красками.

— Дальше, господин Аддерли, начинается ваше участие в ШоУ, — слова сопровождающего, неустанно следившего за всеми передвижениями Кристофера три дня, еле доносились через шум вертолета. — Запомните, мы все несём ответственность.

Крис кивнул и, не дожидаясь того, когда вертолет наконец взлетит, направился вглубь леса. Ещё с самого детства ему приходилось видеть выпуск за выпуском, слышать о победителях, о проигравших и «заблудших», — он был окружен мусором чужого идентичного мнения. И теперь после всего, что произойдёт, его тело, его поступок, его слова и мысли превратятся в сплетню. В то, чем никто и никогда не будет гордиться, чем каждый будет с упоением наслаждаться и повторять: «МЫ ВСЕ НЕСЁМ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ».

— Вы несёте хуйню, — Кристофер тихонько нащупал пистолет. Металл не обжигал, как в картинной галерее — наоборот он был непреступен и холоден.

Пробираться через лес оказалось сложнее, чем это виделось с экрана телевизора. То и дело ветки царапали руки, лицо, шею –Крис недовольно отметил, что явно уступал в физической подготовке всем тем нерадивым преступникам, резво рассекающим сквозь деревья и ловко прячущимся в ожидании добычи. Он не особо следил за интервью других участников, общую столовую не посещал, предпочитая собственную комнату и вид на стеклянные, холодные окна Центра, в тренировочный зал подобных ему не пускали.

Аддерли видел в сложившейся ситуации шанс на веселье. В нём окромя недовольства жгущими ссадинами бушевал неподдельный азарт — будто у ребенка, получившего огромную коробку, которую нельзя вскрывать до определенного момента. Его знобило. Трясло. Колотило в предвкушении. И только боль напоминала, что смертен и он. Но Кристофера не пугал шанс собственного быстрого вылета — он просто уйдёт из белоснежного, правильного мира и сольется с огромным, тёмным пятном.

Он вернётся домой.

— Эй! ЭЙ! — Она выскакивает из угла, примирительно подняв руки вверх. Крис сразу выхватил пистолет, приготовившись стрелять. — Одиннадцатый, Клее? Мы могли бы стать партнёрами в ШоУ! Я, конечно…

Кристофера оглушает выстрел — похоже, они сняли глушители. Девушка падает на землю моментально. С такого расстояния он не мог промахнуться. Подойдя ближе, сразу в глаза бросается значок с номером два. Крис аккуратно переворачивает его — короткое, емкое Гера ни о чём ему не говорит. Лицо убитой не особо красивое, явно омоложенное и кукольно-белое застыло в страхе — сколько она бежала, чтобы встретить свою смерть так глупо и быстро?

Прозвучал вой, ознаменовавший первую пролитую кровь. Крис взглянул ещё раз на девушку.

— Не люблю, когда ко мне обращаются по фамилии матери.

Стеклянные клыки Центра пугали — отражающие проплывающие облака они выделялись лишь холодным блеском металла. Улицы города сложно было как-то отличить друг от друга — то ли из-за одинаковых материалов, из которых строили каждое здание, то ли из-за полного отсутствия какого-либо цвета, то ли вообще из-за пугающе пустых окон домов. Кристофер всегда боялся заблудиться, поэтому смирно ждал маму на скамейке. 

Они приходили в самый эпицентр этого города из металла каждый четверг как по расписанию. Правда, Крис оставался сидеть близь пугающе «опасных» Клыков, полностью предоставленный сам себе. Люди проходили мимо, совсем не замечая ребенка, спеша, безмолвно смотря лишь вперёд. Никому не было интересно, почему он один, почему оставлен словно обычная собака на поводке — а таких редко встретишь в городе из металла. 

Это пугало Кристофера ещё больше. Это будто очерчивало перед ним линию, переступить за которую не позволено — там, за ней, мир настоящих людей. За ней кричащие яркие лозунги и крики политических-патриотических постулатов. За ней место, где людей сдерживает не крепкая хватка ошейника, а собственный внутренний глас совести и благоразумия. Чудесная страна. 

— Малыш, ты потерялся? — От неё противно пахло ментолом, мятой и ещё какой-то дрянью. Поэтому Крис поморщился, подняв взгляд на заговорившую с ним. Выглядела девушка не особо красиво: слишком бело, искусственно и абсурдно ярко среди металла и стекла. Губы покрашенные в желтую помаду зажимали тонкую сигарету — настоящая, неэлектронная, а значит очень дорогая. 

— Нет, со мной всё хорошо, — Крис отвел взгляд вниз, к черте. Девушка не заступила её своими кожаными, блестящими ботинками, оставшись в чудесной, правильной стране. 

— Да? — Она резко села рядом с Крисом, деловито поправив длинную прядь полу каре, затем пройдясь пальцами по выбритой, левой стороне — глаза её при этом гипнотически пустые смотрели в ту же точку, где была выдуманная черта. Мальчик понял, что девушка перед ним безумно богата и абсолютно странна. Как те непонятные картины, висевшие в кабинете отца и состоящие из геометрических фигур, разного рода линий и прочего далекого от искусства. 

— Возможно, совсем чуть-чуть со мною не всё хорошо. — Кристофер вспомнил маму, слезно умолявшую отца остаться; маму, скребущею под дверью кабинета; маму, ходившую раз за разом в неумолимо острые, холодные клыки Центра; маму, отчаянно гонявшуюся за человеком под именем Томас Аддерли; маму, посещающую Мыслящих два раза в неделю и психолога единожды. — Я не понимаю, почему моя мама так отчаянно пытается вернуть того, кто ушёл сам. 

Он не сам придумал это — услышал от соседок, судачащих под окном. Запомнил на автомате, не вдумавшись в слова. Но почему-то даже так оно резало, скрипело и выводило — понимание и контекст нисколько не были нужны, чтобы осознать: их вычеркнули из мира нормальных людей, прилепив свой цензор, который уже никогда не снять, не обменять, не заменить. 

— Твоя мама ошиблась только в двух вещах, — эта странная девушка-картина потянулась, будто кошка, недавно нежившаяся в теплых лучах солнца. — Первая: она позволила себе полюбить. 

Кристофер удивленно захлопал глазами — чего плохого в любви? 

— Вторая: она доверилась кому-то кроме себя. 

— Вы говорите странные вещи, — черта — тонка линия до этого — словно превратилась в огромную стену. 

— Поверь уж словам обычной подстилки политиков, — Кристофер не понял, что она подразумевала под этими словами. — Ты используешь, тебя используют. Таков уж мир взрослых. 

— И вы никогда не пробовали что-то изменить? — Ему это казалось совершенно грустным — знать, что у всего один финал и один конец. Как заранее увидеть, чем кончится грандиозный матч двух сильнейших команд сезона. 

— Я сменила имя и решила, что даже если меня будут трахать — трахну в ответ. 

Ещё одно непонятное, странное слово записалось на подкорке мозга на автомате. Оно эхом разносилось по его ещё неокрепшему, девственно чистому разуму — стрекотало, громыхало, билось. 

— И как вас зовут? 

— Гера. 

Кристофер потратил пятнадцать минут, чтобы рассмотреть свои пистолеты. Когда ему их вернули, почему-то в его голову даже не пришла мысль, что с ними могли что-то сделать. Этими двумя красавицами он очень гордился: сделать из жалкой, старой модели из трущоб современную, поглощающую отдачу и большую часть шума — это разве не верх искусства? К собственной радости, Крис обнаружил, что кроме глушителя организаторы ничего не тронули.

— Даже фортуна тебе улыбается, не так ли, Аддерли? — Убрав пистолеты обратно, одиннадцатый направился дальше — по его расчётам скоро должны были зашевелиться и другие участники. Теперь каждая минута дорога.

После того, как ШоУ официально началось, дышать Кристоферу стало намного легче. Азарт вперемешку с адреналином растекся по телу, заставляя бежать вперёд, наплевав на колючие ветки, опасность получить также пулю, как вторая, и уставшее, неподготовленное тело. Он стал легче и быстрее ветра — под ним громко трещали ветки, звучал ужасный гулкий топот. В какой-то момент Крис уже безустанно, безостановочно думал: «Ну же, ну же, попробуй выстрелить в меня. Выстрели в меня».

Но он словно был один в этом огромном лесу. И пробежав с десяток другой метров, Аддерли всё же остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Насколько он знал, в этом году руководство по организации ШоУ взял Клаус Адамс — политик, имевший и без этого тесную связь со всем, происходящем в этом «Колизее» современности. Одной из главных перемен, введенных им — это расширение площадки и соединение множества климатических зон.

Зона Тайги — самая обыденная и обыгрываемая в ШоУ уже не раз. Однако это не значило, что организаторы не придумали что-нибудь хитрое: Кристофер помнил, как пять лет назад, они ввели в игру гибридных зверей, способных неустанно охотиться за добычей денно и нощно. Правда, в тот же год они отказались от введения в ШоУ измененных животных — это слишком отбеливало образ участников, делая их жертвами.

В программе, нагнетающей ажиотаж перед началом большинства действий, зрителям кратко описывали некоторые зоны, но как обычно самое интересное и сладкое оставили за кадром. Одиннадцатому не составляло труда представить совершенно дикие места: жерла вулканов или холодные льды, а возможно, даже вечная вьюга. Участники должны верить, что живут последние минуты — подливать масло в огонь организаторы умели.

Единственное, что напрягало Кристофера — это отсутствие других участников. Насколько расширили площадки? Есть ли поблизости кто-то ещё? После его убийства началась ли игра по-настоящему? Когда прозвучит второй сигнал? С экранов происходящее больше походило на футбольный матч — с резкой сменной кадров, насыщенными событиями и главное — неожиданностью.

Находясь внутри ШоУ, Крис понял — это шахматная партия, в которой крайне важно уметь выжидать. Поэтому он просто шёл вперёд, готовясь как встретить пулю в лоб, так и принять бой. Любой исход сыграет ему на руку — это его девиз, правило и принцип, нарушить которые не способен никто. Аддерли искренне верил, что теперь способен на всё. ШоУ — не более чем игра, а значит, в ней точно можно выиграть.

На очередном шаге он услышал странный шум. Прислушавшись, одиннадцатый понял — это плач. Источник «странного шума» нашёлся быстро — Кристоферу просто стоило завернуть за угол и вуаля: парень сидел, скрыв лицо руками, хныкая и вызывая неподдельную жалость. Конечно, Аддерли стоило сразу выстрелить, но интерес и желание повеселиться подтолкнули его подойти ближе и попытаться коснуться плаксы.

Это было ошибкой — через секунду Крис понял, что повален на землю, а к его шее приставлен клинок.

— Не слишком ли доверчиво, Мажорчик? — С шеи свисал жетон с номером девять, правда, Кристоферу это ничего не дало: он смотрел интервью участников через одного краем глаза, сразу выкидывая из головы всё услышанное.

— Воу, не слишком ли грубо для первой встречи? — Только благодаря собственной ловкости одиннадцатый успел достать пистолет и приставить его в ответ к животу девятого. — Может, стоит сначала представиться, обсудить всё, а уже потом в незнакомцев тыкать своими острыми игрушками?

— Разговаривать с кем-то из Центра — пустая трата времени, — Кристофер отметил, что парень убивать его не спешил. И будто даже ждал, что в него выстрелят первыми. Поэтому он тихонько отодвинул дуло пистолета от жизненно важных органов — девятый чуть надавил на клинки. — Эй, даже не думай дергаться.

— Я и не думал, — очередной выстрел показался Аддерли ещё громче. Его противник, вскрикнув, провёл размашистую черту клинком. Но почему-то нисколько рану не углубил.

В этот момент Кристоферу не составило труда подмять соперника под себя. Он чувствовал, что кровь стекает вниз по шее, и видел, как алела одежда на месте выстрела. Руками взяв жетон, одиннадцатый перевернул его — «Акутион». Человек под ним глядел ошеломленно и зло, но почему-то совершенно не сопротивлялся. Это расстраивало ещё больше, словно тот самый долгожданный подарок оказался пустышкой.

— Акутион? — Кристофер насмешливо поднял бровь. — Тебя можно было отправить сюда только лишь за имя. Или лучше твоих родителей.

Девятый выпустил клинки из рук. В черных глазах так и читалась ненависть и странная покорность судьбе. Аддерли наконец отпустил жетон, аккуратно заглянул под кофту на ранение и к собственному счастью отметил, что оно не глубокое. Бесцеремонно, под шум возмущенных возгласов он просто достал двумя пальцами пулю. Акутион материл его как знакомыми Крису словами, так и совершенно невероятными словосочетаниями, которые были неведомы ребенку Центра.

— Какого хуя?! — Только и выдал из себя под конец девятый.

— Я достал пулю, — спокойно ответил Крис, вставая. По пути он подхватил клинки. Блестящие, изогнутые вверх, к небу они выглядели дорого, и их точно изготовили мастера ШоУ.

— Я понял! — Акутион сдерживал одновременно несколько порывов: первый — встать и убить наглого мажора из Центра; второй — свернуться всем телом и начать выть от боли; третий — всё же встать и вмазать. — Зачем?!

— Хочу, чтобы ты стал моим партнёром в ШоУ, — всё в той же спокойной манере пояснил одиннадцатый, отрывая от своей футболки ткань для бинта.

— А стрелял тогда нахуя?! — Присев, девятый не мог скрыть своего негодования. Если в Центре все такие отбитые, то у него не было и шанса выиграть.

— Показал, кто в доме хозяин.

Перебинтовывая рану, слегка улыбнулся фирменной улыбкой настоящей звезды Кристофер. Происходящее наконец-то становилось похожим на веселье.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Кристофер Клее-Аддерли, — одиннадцатый поднял взгляд к глазам девятого: там снова было смирение и некая покорность. — Но только попробуй звать меня по фамилии «Клее». И в тебе станет на ещё одну дырку больше.

— Как вижу, друзей ты заводить не умеешь, — Акутиону начало казаться, что он попал в какой-то непонятный, сюрреалистичный кошмар, в котором события составлены явно отбитым наглухо. — Буду звать тебя Фер, больной ты на голову мажор.

— А ты любитель поиграть с огнём, Тион, — Крис встал, расправил плечи и ещё раз довольно улыбнулся. — Вставай, нужно идти.

Как и следовало ожидать, прошли они немного. Несмотря на то, что рана девятого была не глубокой, но кровоточила знатно, всё время болела и требовала менять бинты чуть ли не ежесекундно. Кристофер отдал своё обезболивающее, которое выдал какой-то спонсор перед высадкой. Но это погоду не сделало. Через три часа им всё же пришлось сделать долгий привал. Тем более, уже начало темнеть.

Аддерли точно знал, что у одного из участников определенно есть нитки и иголка, но искать его на такой огромной территории — настоящее безумие. Поэтому единственным решением он видел просто прижечь рану огнём. Ветки для костра нашлись быстро, а с тем, как их поджечь, пришлось повозиться. Сначала Клее опробовал стучать камнем об камень, но как и предполагалось, окромя насмешек Тиона он ничего этим не получил — всё же кремень разбрасывать организаторы не стали.

После безуспешного поиска по всем карманам и очередного вопроса: «Точно нет зажигалки» Кристофер со словами: «Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер» разломал один пистолет. Взяв в руки глушитель отдачи, он спокойно разобрал оный, оголяя провода — они знатно искрили, угрожая нерадивому парню слечь замертво. Девятый за всем представлением следил с любопытством, не понимая, чего хочет добиться Крис. 

Искры хватило. Пламенные языки вздымались в небо вместе с черным дымом.

— Я прижгу твою рану, — наконец пояснил Аддерли, стягивая с себя кофту, а затем и футболку. — На, прикусишь, чтобы не кричать.

Чем больше Кристофер командовал и ввел себя нарочито спокойно и отстраненно, словно совсем не при чём, тем сильнее вызывал в Акутионе яростное желание сопротивляться, рвать, кусать. Но почему-то в итоге он соглашался, преданно, будто так и должно выполнял требуемое, ловя себя на мысли, что, видимо, и сам уже немного сошёл с ума. Что его вообще держало там? Почему он не дал себя убить? Зачем ему идти на это глупое партнерство, если в конце он лишь словит очередную пулю от этого мажористого психопата?

Одиннадцатый раскрыл пару патронов, высыпал порох на рану, и пока тот ещё не успел, промокнуть резко поджег — вспышка. Кристофер почти физически ощущал чужую боль и ненависть, слышал эфемерный крик сквозь стиснутые зубы, читал во взгляде то, что никогда бы не услышал, сидя в дорогой квартире Центра, беспокоясь о завтрашнем дне и очередной директиве Мыслящих — это настоящее, не сделанное из металла, стекла и лицемерного чувства превосходства.

Крис аккуратно вытащил ткань — Акутион дышал тяжело, прерывисто и явно на грани между беспамятством и ясным сознанием. Одиннадцатый в спокойной, уже привычной манере надел на себя обратно кофту — майка была испорчена: порванная, мокрая и грязная.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Спи, — Аддерли невозмутимо сел рядом, давая девятому облокотится на себя.

— С чего я должен тебе доверять? — Честно говоря, у Тиона не было сил возражать, сопротивляться, но собственная покорность раздражала и бесила куда больше чужого высокомерия.

— Потому что у тебя нет выбора.

Девятый ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как проваливается во тьму — огромное черное пятно, от которого не убежать, не скрыться и не спастись.

Склонившись, скрючившись всем телом, словно вопросительный знак, Агна Клее сидела перед камином, держав руках фотографии с рванными, обугленными краями. На большинстве из них невозможно было различить лиц, но держала она каждую, будто собственного беззащитного ребенка, и глядела с непотаенной, глубокой грустью. За окном проплывали облака, дешево блестели металлические обшивки далекого Западного района, летели одинокие галки-певуньи. Но в комнате всё словно замерло. 

Только две вещи выбивались из этой картины: живое, плещущееся пламя в камине и спокойный, уверенный взгляд Криса. 

— Почему ты это сделал? — Холодным, чуждо строгим и нравоучительным тоном спросила Агна. 

— Зачем они нам? — Кристофер чуть ли не кричал. — Он ушёл! Разве ты не понимаешь? Мы ему не нужны! Ни я, ни ты! 

В комнате снова повисла жуткая тишина — как затишье перед бурей, она будоражила, предзнаменуя. За окном нерадивую галку-певунью схватил огромный кот: черный охотник, словно настоящий призрак чистых, пустых подворотней, исчез в тот же миг, вильнув на прощание хвостом. Облака замедлились. Даже недавний блеск Западного района померк, оставляя на сердце Кристофера плохое предчувствие. 

— Мы все несём ответственность, — резко встав, схватив Кристофера за руку, Агна дернула ребенка с силой к пламени. 

Юный Аддерли даже не понял, что произошло: раз и горячие, недавно пожирающие фотографии языки огня обгладывают уже его. Кожа вздувалась, покрывалась волдырями, которые почти моментально лопались. Крис не слышал собственного крика — всё, что он понимал в этот момент — это жгучую, раздирающую, поглощающую боль вкупе с ненавистью: к себе, зачем-то подавшемуся глупому порыву, к матери, пресмыкающейся перед ушедшим мужем, что никогда её не любил. 

К ошейнику, что даже не пискнул, даже не загорелся огоньком, будто в происходящем нет ничего неправильного, будто это записано огромными, золотыми буквами в директории Мыслящих. 

Кристофер поправил перчатку — кожа под ней ужасно чесалась. Костер едва-едва тлел. Лес, охваченный ночной темнотой, был подозрительно тих. Ни стрекота насекомых, ни намека на других участников, ни шума ночных зверей. Казалось, кроме девятого и одиннадцатого в игре уже никого не осталось. Адреналин, азарт и будоражащее веселье, которым ещё днём Аддерли отдавался полностью, ушли на второй план, давая захватить его разум прискорбным, рациональным выводам и аналитическому штурму.

ШоУ продвигалось поразительно медленно, тянулось подобно жвачке, нервируя ещё больше. На самом деле, происходящее не было чем-то сверхпоразительным или странным — три года назад одно из игрищ длилось почти месяц, заставляя каждого букмекера то подсчитывать прибыль, то дрожать в страхе от шага к разорению. Кристофер тоже был в шаге от разорения — его колотило от холода единственного оставшегося пистолета и жара чужого, бесполезного тела.

[ты поступаешь необдуманно] — заскрежетало под ребром острым, своим-несвоим голосом одиннадцатого.

[ты ведешь за собой глупую овцу, готовую отдаться под клыки волков] — резало привычно, медленно, по-свойски руки: Кристофер уже готов сдирать вновь и вновь кожу, покрытую шрамами, лишь бы перестало, лишь бы забылось.

[мы все несем ответственность] — клокотало маминым строгим, покалеченным, как и её скрюченная фигура, тоном.

— Заткнись, — спокойно, шептал одними губами Аддерли.

Он выбрался из кокона белоснежного металла и прозрачного, ничего не скрывающего стекла, выгрыз себе путь, кровью выделив ту черту, что так страшила в детские годы, напускным [наверное] сумасшествием плюнул в их «непорочное», «правильное», заставив глядеть, глядеть, глядеть как трескается прописанный рукою сверху мир — там, в месте, где искусство правит, только лишь по его прихоти смерть превратилась в главный экспонат.  
И никто не смог что-то этому противопоставить. Ни хваленый ошейник, ни правохранительные органы, ни заветы Мыслящих.

[С у м а с ш е с т в и е ] 

\- Как думаешь, сколько сейчас времени? — Кристофер чуть дернулся. — Когда я услышал тот вой, я подумал, что нужен для отсчета времени.

Проснувшись, Акутион понял, что головою лежит на плече Аддерли — тот явно затек, но почему-то даже не пытался спихнуть «партнера». Самому же девятому было начхать: ужасно болела рана, напоминая о себе, о ШоУ, об одиннадцатом и его раздражающем спокойствии. И говорил то он, чтобы отвлечься.

— Тот вой, словно звуки горна, свидетельствует о начале игры и первой жертве, — Крис думал, что Тион слишком горячий: то ли его уже потихоньку лихорадило, то ли изначально такой. — Второй будет, когда нас останется половина, следующий — три последних участника, ну, а затем только, чтобы поздравить победителя.

— Да? — Акутион не знал, что было за этим «да». Просто в трущобах не до просмотра какого-то ШоУ для сволочей из Центра. Вдалеке, за границей мира металла и стекла, среди кирпича, отвратных, цветущих плесенью, мхом стен волнует одно — как выжить.

— Это старая добрая традиция, усиливающая перед зрителями наш образ дикарей, варваров и нечестивых, — эти слова звучат умно, будто вычитка из какого-то учебника или пособия. Зная людей из Центра, Тион бы не удивился, увидь такой на самом деле.

— Почему ты устроил всё это? — Девятый не только об их неожиданном партнерстве. Он в общем, в целом — ему интересна эта ебучая, полная картина мира ребенка, жившего среди роскоши и счастья. Интересен мотив. Интересно, что стоит за спокойствием, безразличием.

— Хотел повеселиться.

В трущобах ужасно грязно: пыль клубилась, шествовала вслед каждому встречному, плелась ласковой кошкой, пытаясь забраться и в дома; фантики прилипали к обуви, шелестели, яркими пятнами среди остального стеклянного, острого мусора, как цветы на поле, бросались в глаза; кровь, моча и другие жидкости везде, куда не глянь, словно какое-то дикое, жадное, разъяренное животное метило свою территорию. Люди пробирались по улицам одиночно, быстро и почти незаметно — казалось, улицы и вовсе пустовали, скучали и звали, манили отвратным, вульгарным зовом: так пели прощальные песни сирены. 

Кристофер слишком выделялся. Чистый, в хорошей одежде, бесстрашный, как глупый дурак, потерявший инстинкт самосохранения, он дразнил трущобы не хуже мастера тореадора, играючи обманывающего красной тряпкой быка. Его облизывали глазами, потрошили завистливыми едкими мыслями, отчаянно пытались не замечать, стереть из памяти, будто злую усмешку. 

А он и был усмешкой — тонкой, прямой, таившейся, спрятанной за безразличием. Такая никогда не появится на губах детей трущоб, не знающих вкуса победы, превосходства, верховенства над кем-то. Ни острозубый оскал, ни ехидная тонкая линия губ, цветущих от герпеса и прячущих гнилую плоть, ни сумасшедшая, уродующая кривизна, застывающая сюрреализмом бровей, морщин, складок — прямая, таившаяся усмешка. 

Скрипнула дверь бара — все завсегдатаи как по команде подняли головы, морщась от солнечного света, ворвавшегося в приятную темноту помещения. Пол, стены, стойка, стулья, столы — всё из дерева, гниющего, покрытого грязью, плесенью и какой-то подозрительной местной бодягой. Посетители все как на подбор уродливые, покалеченные то ли жизнью, то ли хорошей битой: обрюзглые, болезненно синие или костлявые с вздутыми венами и фиолетовыми синяками, долговязые или слишком короткие. 

И у всех во взгляде ненависть, искрящаяся, клокочущая, бьющаяся птицей в силках — вот-вот и обожжёт. Но Кристофер, словно вне всего этого, прошёл внутрь, сел за барную стойку и кивнул местному бармену, подзывая к себе. 

— Чего тебе, мажорчик? — Этот человек создавал впечатление сплошного, громадного квадрата. И всё в нём какое-то излишне прямое, угловатое, неуклюжее. 

— Хочу купить старую модель пистолета, — Аддерли наклонился чуть вперёд, облокотился об стол, ухмыляясь фирменной улыбкой: то ли хитрой, то ли невероятно ослепительно. — У вас же есть такой? 

— А если и есть? — Бармен невольно, рефлекторно чесал бороду. С неё сыпались частички кожи, гнилостная труха — неожиданно что-то неприятного темно-желтого цвета плюхнулось на стойку. — С чего мне продавать его какому-то зажравшемуся сынку политической шишки? 

Кристофер взглянул на отвратное жёлтое пятно — гной. Потом окинул быстрым взором всех скучающих зевак, пожирающих ненавистью и желанием набить морду его «слишком чистой, здоровой, счастливой» фигуре. И усмешка расползлась по его молодому, юношескому лицу. 

— Я готов показать тебе представление, по сравнению с которым меркнет гадкое ШоУ, — в крови у Кристофера чистый азарт: он плескался, разгонялся туда-сюда, заставляя ухмыляться ещё сильнее и сдерживать глупые порывы засмеяться. Тяжелый револьвер глухо стукнулся о грязное дерево — металл опасной игрушки дорежимного времени призывно поблескивал. — Я покажу тебе русскую рулетку. 

Рука ловко раскрыла барабан. Пули застучали, катясь по стойке, падая на пол, подобно звонким монетам, так часто бросаемым в ноги танцовщицам во время празднеств Фестиваля Предков. Последнюю, чуть не упавшую, Кристофер поймал. Отправил в барабан. Раскрутил его — пальцы двигались настолько привычно, что большинство местных пьянчуг засмотрелись. Бармен улыбнулся, обнажив ряд кривых, гниющих зубов. 

— Как жаль, что твой мозг придётся скоблить с пола мне, — по бару прошёлся жуткий гогот. Все предвкушали, как красивый молодой мальчик с Центра окончит свой путь в захудалой, заплесневелой каморке — и всё это бесплатно, не марая рук и «совести». 

— Не беспокойтесь, я очень удачлив, — Кристофер закрыл барабан. Его самого трясло. Шанс один к шести. Курок был опущен — щелчок. Пусто. — Но я думаю, что это не такое уж и впечатляющее зрелище, так что я подыму ставки. 

Аддерли достал из кармана пули. Один — в нём безумно хохочет какой-то мальчишка из параллельного класса, стоя в кругу таких же безликих, фанатично идущих по проверенной тропе ровесников. Два — мама, сгорбившись, обняв учтиво и нежно бутылку рома да остатки от фотографий, плачет. Три — та проститутка своим спокойным голосом повторяет раз за разом: «Она доверилась кому-то кроме себя». Четыре — он стоит перед зеркалом, прижимает к себе обожженную руку, утирает сопли и слезы и твердит, что никогда, никогда не простит никого из них. 

— Оставь дурные мысли — впереди ждёт тебя мир другой, построенный тобой, — Кристофер прокрутил, закрыл барабан и подставил дуло к виску. На секунду всё замерло, будто готовясь к самому худшему исходу. 

Щелчок. 

— Разве не прекрасно, — Сказал Кристофер, возводя пистолет к потолку. Оглушающий грохот выстрела. — Как вам шоу? 

Бармен рассмеялся, будто вторя прогремевшему выстрелу — стены словно и, правда, трясло. А потом повисла странная, непонятная тишина. 

— Будут тебе пистолеты старой модели, безрассудный мажорчик. 

С утра Кристофер оставил девятого одно, чтобы пойти на охоту и ещё раз удостовериться в отсутствии других участников. Лес на удивление в отличие от вчерашнего дня и ночи жил своей чудной жизнью: раздавалась тут и там трель галок-певуний, сизых диннок, гельвадских синиц и ещё нескольких птиц, дифференцировать которых Аддерли был не в силах; шуршали мелкие зверьки; пробегали белки-летяги; в хвоинках, листьях и траве ползали ужи. Искусственный Лес жил неподдельно, полностью имитируя своего естественного прототипа.

Впрочем, Кристофер о настоящем лесе знал лишь из книжек и слов учителей. Школа в Центре была единственным зданием, выбивающимся из общего архитектурного дизайна– кирпичная, белоснежная и окруженная зелеными, живыми цветами она будто противопоставлялась всему тому прямому, прозрачному, острому миру вокруг. Её форма как дань предкам архаично параллелепипедная; её окна не прозрачны, а слегка затемнены; входные ступеньки покрыты красным ковром.

Аддерли помнил скучные уроки естествознания, наполненные разговорами о том, что им никогда не увидеть, никогда не почувствовать и никогда не принять. Всё дикое, живое и настоящее Центр отвергал, выбрасывал в трущобы, за стену, да хоть куда, лишь бы в нём самом остались лишь стерильно чистый блеск металлических пластин, холодный, прозрачный и хрупкий звон стёкол. Такой мир видел ежедневно Кристофер; такой мир существовал где-то одновременно близко и далеко.

На одном из таких уроков профессор Такке объяснял основы выживания в диких условиях: конечно, никто не слушал, галдел, занимался своими делами, совершенно не заботясь ни о чём. Кристофера всегда поражала эта свобода, отсутствие всех правил во время именно естествознания. Словно пренебрежение, отвращение у каждого ребенка Центра к «естественному» зашивалось в генетический код. Сам он этот предмет также не любил.

Но каждую лекцию слушал. Впитывал. Набирался уже тогда знаний — «Информация лучшее оружие». Ему прекрасно запомнилось, как нужно ставить капкан — это было не так сложно: петля из веревки, одна из немногих вещей, что Аддерли взял с собою на ШоУ, была прикреплена одним концом к гибкой ветви, второй он слабо привязал к сучку, торчащему из земли, но так чтобы зверь точно мог его развязать или вовсе порвать, попадя в ловушку.

Установив в сумме ловушки три-четыре, Кристофер направился чуть дальше, чтобы «убить двух зайцев»: провести разведку и скоротать время.

…учительница, женщина самой невзрачной, серой внешности и со столь же неприметным именем, стучала накрашенными в цвет индиго ногтями по столу. Все ученики, замершие в трепете и ожидании, молча слушали стук — удивительно, но в нём совершенно не было ритма. То он прекращался, то возобновлялся через пару секунд, то через другой промежуток заново замолкал, а после опять звучал через третье n-ное количество времени. 

За чуть непривычно темным окном виднелись далёкие Клыки Центра, клумбы, стоящие в школьном дворе, дорога, заполненная миниатюрными, элегантными суперкарами и мощными, ревущими джипами. Но детей совершенно не волновало, что происходило вне стен, заполненных гулким стуком. Ведь они провинились. Нет. Кто-то из них провинился. Нарушил директорию. Отступился от законов школы. 

Переступил через крепкую хватку металлического ошейника. 

— Кто-то испортил стену в западном крыле, нарисовав дурное граффити, содержащее посыл, явно порочащего характера, — наконец сухой, совершенно «никакой» голос прозвучал. На секунду дети отмерли, почувствовав облегчение. — Возможно, заблудшая овца, поняв свой проступок, соизволит произнести чистосердечное признание и примет положенное наказание? 

Все мигом зашуршали, зашептали, забегали глазами — каждый пытался понять, кто же виноват. Они видели друг друга целый день и не помнили, чтобы кто-то отлучался хоть на секунду. Неожиданно встал Деррис Колвейн — его папа Мыслящий в третьим поколении, а мать работала в техническом отделе ШоУ — и все удивленно ойкнули вслед скрипу деревянного стула. 

— Я знаю, кто сделал это, — Деррис устремил свой взгляд в самый конец комнаты. — Это был Аддерли-Клее. Он единственный имел освобождение от физкультуры и сидел во время неё в классе без присмотра взрослых. 

Кристофер резко встал. 

— Я не делал это! — Он понимал, что, скорее всего, ему не поверят, хотя бы потому, что его обвинил именно Колвейн. Слова этого маленького, натренированного с младенчества, будто собака за лакомства, пересказывать каждую строчку из «заветов» Мыслящих диктатора-старосты имели слишком веское значение. 

А ещё как не обидно было это признавать — Кристофер являлся изгоем. Вокруг него образовалась прочная черта, отгораживающая его «неправильный», «плохой» мир от «нормального», «верного». И она становилась всё толще, всё ощутимее: необдуманные психозы Агни Клее, её собачья покорность мужчине, ожоги на руках младшего Аддерли, череда слухов и сплетен — это всё рушило и без того хрупкое равновесие. 

— Не оправдывайся, Клее, — Деррис прекрасно оценивал обстановку в классе. Всё его нутро твердило, что никто другой не мог совершить данного проступка. Ведь все остальные правильные. Все остальные говорят в обеденное время директории. Ведь все остальные прилежно учатся, не пропуская занятия. Ведь все остальные не задают глупых, лишних и ненужных вопросов. – Ты ведь единственный не веришь в систему ошейник-дефинкер. Кто кроме тебя мог написать «что-то порочащее»? 

— Ты просто хочешь повесить на меня преступление, чтобы было легче. Вам всем легче меня обвинить. 

Аддерли неожиданно понял — это являлось ловушкой с самого начала: учительница желала услышать признание от него, ведь была уверена в его вине. И происходящее для этой невзрачной женщины не представляло никакого интереса, не удивляло и не поражало. Для неё всё следовала прописанному «верному» плану. Действия, слова, поведение учеников на своих местах. И даже Крис — черное пятно, закономерно появившееся в безупречном белом мире, но не стираемое для демонстрации. 

«Смотрите! Смотрите!» — вот что значил стук ногтей цвета индиго — «Запоминайте! Запоминайте!». И ученики внемли её зову — этому научены, к этому приучены. 

— Кристофер, мы все несём ответственность, — прозвучал приговор. Обжалованию и обсуждению не подлежит. 

— МЫ ВСЕ НЕСЁМ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ! — Вторили все. 

Разведка не принесла никаких новых данных — Лес, наполненный разного рода животными, не таил и не прятал в себе ни ловушек, ни хитрых задумок организаторов, ни даже засад других участников. Идя обратно, Кристофер всё пытался найти хоть какое-то оправдание сложившейся ситуации. Но мозаика не собиралась — кусочки были слишком куцые, непохожие, и явно каких-то ещё не доставало. Одним словом, вырисовалась не самая лицеприятная картина.

Отмечались и плюсы — что-то тормозило ход игры, мешая организаторам и руша, ломая систему, выстроенную ни одним поколением. Аддерли радовала сама по себе перспектива, что все «неправильные» сплотились, чтобы отстоять свои идеалы, чтобы бороться. Но в тоже время такой исход являлся слишком радужным и прекрасным в рамках ШоУ — организаторы точно имели какие-то уловки, должные растормошить устоявшуюся «гармонию».

Всего одна из ловушек сработала должным образом и поймала кролика. Дичь выглядела упитанной, здоровой и, видимо, до недавнего времени выращивалась где-то в Центре: совершенно не сопротивлялась, когда Крис брал её в руки. Одиннадцатый впервые задумался, сколько сил уходит на поддержание репутации самой мощной, лучшей передачи на телевидении — поддержку ШоУ оказывали как политики, так и простые граждане.

А в Центре с трудом можно найти кого-то, не знающего основных правил и великих про-игроков прошлого. Ежегодные марафоны рвут телевизионные рейтинги, собирая у экрана всё больше и больше: детей учат видеть в происходящем высшую меру наказания, демонстрируют им уродливость человеческой натуры и напоминают, что ошейник сообщит об их проступке, об их мыслях — и они тут же будут выкинуты в «клетку с дикими зверями».

И теперь Кристофер в клетке — только звери не спешили, а он и вовсе занимался совершенно непонятными вещами.

— Как ты? — Если чувство времени не обманывало Криса, то уже было около двух часов. Акутион, неимоверно обессиленный и уставший, глядел на пепел от сгоревших ветвей.

— Не считая того, что у меня неимоверно болит рана, оставленная одним мажористым психопатом, всё в порядке, Фер, не стоит беспокоиться.

— Мы не можем больше терять время, — Аддерли пропустил колкость девятого мимо ушей, кинув дичь ему в ноги. — Эй, ты умеешь разделывать кролика?

Тион вскинул бровь в негодовании: его «напарник» каждый раз выкидывал всё новые и новые фокусы. На его месте девятый бы давно пришил мешающий, бесполезный придаток и отправился дальше. Конечно, если бы он был таким же наглухо отбитым, непредсказуемым парнем, имеющим странные гедонистические замашки. Но почему-то Кристофер принуждал его к сотрудничеству.

— Умею, но верни мои клинки.

На самом деле тут Акутион ожидал сопротивления, возражений, но Крис и, правда, вернул оружие, да преспокойненько ещё сел недалеко. Решив, что заморачиваться насчёт безумных тараканов одиннадцатого себе дороже, Тион начал разделывать кролика — ему ужасно хотелось есть, нет, организм, обессиленный от стресса и раны, требовал восполнения энергии. Клинки, полученные от Центра, легко прорезали шкуру и плоть — Кристофер аккуратно погладил царапину на шее.

[единожды поверив, обреченным станешь на обман] — звуком бьющегося металла о кости и рвущейся плоти затвердило, обезумевши, безостановочно. Аддерли набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и, сдержавши свой порыв рассмеяться, принялся разжигать костёр. Новые ветки трещали, съедаемые языками пламени; пылающий оранжевый, борющийся с жёлтым и красным, поглощал взор; руки Криса, почти вплотную подставленные к огню, ощущали жар, пробирающий до мурашек.

Внутри Клыков было ещё страннее: роскошные этажи, так и кричащие от изобилия дорогого, золотого и «элитного», чередовались с Садами. Сад не просто уголок, заполненный красивыми цветами, дикорастущими лианами и лозами, обвивающими металлические балки каркаса, диковинными деревьями. Он очередное мерзкое победное «ха» над природой, над неизбежностью — то, что раньше казалось сумасшествием, порицалось общественно правильным, отныне просто роскошь. 

Закованная в стеклянный, металлический гроб естественность продавалась за кругленькие суммы — восхваляемое прежде человеком отныне всего лишь одна из услуг наравне с подстрижкой или маникюром: « вам красными лепесткам роз украсить аллею или острыми, колкими иглами шиповника обвить колонны?». Им неважно, пока в их серебряный, прозрачный мир врывался натуральный, зеленый прирученный «хаос». 

Им неважно, пока на их поводке всё [все] — Крис думал, что и сам на этом белом свете желал лишь обладать, владеть, подавлять: это будто руками безустанно ловить бабочек, смеясь и торжествуя над липовой победой. Но вот он под куполом Верхнего Сада — отсюда видно небо, в которое вонзился Клык — и «зелень», высаженная на каждый квадратный метр, резала ему глаза. Юный Аддерли как всегда один, верно ждал свою матерь, теребя бинты и веревки от качели. 

— О, я думал, что тут сейчас никого нет, — мужчина, выглядящий излишне молодо, зажимал в губах уже подожженную сигарету: еле заметная струйка дыма летела наверх. Лицо его, несмотря на добродушный тон, которым обычно говорят взрослые, чтобы успокоить ребенка, выражало какую-то странную эмоцию. 

— Мама сказала не разговаривать с людьми из Клыка. 

Кристофер врал: Агна просто бросила собственного сына, не удосужившись ни дать каких-то наставлений, ни хотя бы объяснить, почему потащила его внутрь, ни даже сказать дежурное «жди здесь, я скоро буду». Он в очередной раз был предоставлен сам себе, словно ничто и никто не повредит ему во внешнем мире [ведь он за непроходимой чертой] [ведь все эти волки выдумки — все мы жалкие овцы, ведомые директивами Мыслящих] 

— О, правда? — В словах странного мужчины чувствовался скепсис. — Ты не похож на послушного мальчика. Думаю, твоим родителям с тобой не просто. 

Произнесенные фразы — шаблон на шаблоне, общие, пустые: такие можно бросить в любого. Но Крис чувствовал в голосе, видел во взгляде, чувствовал на каком-то ином уровне восприятия — жалость, глубокую жалость. Словно этот мужчина извинялся за что-то или за кого-то, но своим странным, чуждым образом. 

— Твои руки? 

— Я обжегся, — Кристофер аккуратно провел по бинтам: под ними ужасно чесалось, болело и будто кровоточило. — Ваше лицо? 

— Я тоже обжегся, парень, — Юный Аддерли понял, что этот мужчина попросту лишен некоторых эмоций. Пепел с сигареты упал в траву. «Он скоро уйдёт» — подумал Крис, начиная потихоньку раскачивать качели — «Не хватает ветра». 

— Где он?! — Агна Клее появилась из ниоткуда. Грудь её вздымалась туда-сюда, будто недавно она долго бежала. В растрепанных волосах застряли веточки и листья; губы дрожали, словно не находя покоя и желая безостановочно говорить; взгляд мотылялся от Кристофера к странному мужчине. — Где Томас? Юджин, где он? 

Кристофер попытался отвлечься. Эта женщина раздражала его: она нарисовала перед ним ту черту; в ней не осталось ничего от матери — теперь это жалкое, молящее существо, желающее лишь вернуть «любимого; её слова, действия, поведение, направленные лишь на «Томаса Аддерли», будто говорили « ты мне не нужен» и « в произошедшем есть и твоя вина».Агна словно вычеркнула его из своей жизни, как ненужный, лишний элемент. 

— Понятия не имею, — Юджин аккуратно затушил сигарету о руку. — Клее, пожалуйста, ради собственного сына — прекрати гоняться за этим мудаком. 

— Не говори так! — Она упала на колени. Несмотря на то, что она громко кричала, в голосе слышался испуг. — Я люблю его, я просто люблю его. Мне неважно, будет ли он с другими, пока он рядом. Неважно, как будет обращаться со мною, пока он рядом. Неважно! Неважноневажноневажноневажноневажноневажно… 

Её слова превратились в бессмысленный вой. Кристофер слез с качели.

— Мам, нам пора. 

Отужинав пожаренным кроликом, Кристофер решил проверить состояние Акутиона. Рана хоть и затянулась коркой, но выглядела всё равно ужасно. Одиннадцатый, к сожалению для себя, подметил, что заживать она станет нескоро. Если бы кто-нибудь спросил у него, что же раздражает больше всего на свете, то ответом бы его точно было — срывающиеся планы. Вступая в игру, он имел совершенно иное представление о ШоУ: та динамичность, та агрессия, тот общественный бунт, которые были им желанны, почему-то свелись к хождению по лесу.

Словно кто-то специально высадил его подальше от основного скопления участников.

— Похоже, придется принять экстренные меры, — Аддерли достал из кармана одну из немногих вещей, которых он попросил для участия: инъекцию. — Это специальная инъекция, которая содержит препарат, усиливающий регенеративные способности. Дорогая штука из Центра, Тион.

— Я уже совершенно тебя не понимаю, — девятый до сих пор прибывал в недоумениях от стараний Криса спасти его шкуру.

— Да-да, все так говорят, — Кристофер сел ещё ближе к Акутиону. Обычно инъекция вводится человеку под наркозом. Поэтому действия Аддерли являлись настоящим безумием: он совершенно не знал, как именно работает препарат и к чему это может привести ещё. — Я просто введу эту штуку, сядь поближе.

Они были безумно близко друг к другу — ещё ближе блестящий кинжал. Девятый легко мог всё закончить: одного точного движения хватит, а даже если между ними произойдёт драка — преимущество явно не на стороне Клее. Но он почему-то снова подчинился. Сидел, ждал, когда игла войдёт под кожу, когда препарат разольётся внутрь. Только уткнулся, шипя от боли, впиваясь ногтями в одежду Кристофера и проклиная про себя свою же странную преданность.

[ты поступаешь необдуманно] [это нелогично] [в твоих решениях нет рационального зерна]

Аддерли чувствовал ужасное тепло, исходящее от Тиона — такое чуждое, до этого находящееся за чертой. Чувствовал, как за него крепко цеплялись — хоть и на секунду он был кому-то нужен. Чувствовал, насколько абсурдно поступает, спасая до этого им же чуть неубитого. Чувствовал, как вскоре будет платить за собственные глупые игры. Чувствовал, что тело в его руках дрожит.

[с едой играть нельзя, разве тебя мама этому не учила?] [это точно он за тебя цепляется?] 

— Блять, можно ли тебя ненавидеть ещё сильнее? –Акутион понял, что всё связанное с Крисом неизбежно пересечётся с болью.

— Всегда можно ненавидеть ещё больше, — Одиннадцатый усмехнулся. — Ненависть, как по мне, словно десерт, а для него, как известно, есть второй желудок. — Он просто говорил какую-то чушь, зная, что если замолчит, то наверняка заплачет: чуждое тепло напоминало ему: «Мы все несём ответственность».

— Фер, ты ебанутый мудак. — Тиона неуклонно клонило в сон — обратно к черному пятну.

— Спи, сегодня я снова поохраняю твой сон, принцесса Тион.

— То есть твои действия — это наша оплошность? — Таиша номер двадцать пять попыталась изобразить удивление. Стоявший рядом с ней Тай, чей номер разглядеть было невозможно, многозначительно хмыкнул. — И ты хочешь, чтобы мы понесли за это ответственность? 

— Конечно, — Кристофер впервые был в «муравейнике» Мыслящих: тут и там копошились сотрудники, всполошенные стрельбой в картинной галерее и пытающиеся хоть как-то унять поток отрицательных мыслей. Однако, несмотря на спешку, лица их не отражали ни одной эмоции. Как муравьи они просто выполняли свою работу. — Если бы система ошейник-дефинкер работала на благо общества, а не являлась удобным инструментом и рычагом давления, то этого попросту не произошло. 

— Твои упреки глупы, — Таиша не повела и бровью. — Система неидеальна, но мы все трудимся, чтобы прийти к новому, правильному миру. И ошейник неотъемлемая ступень, перейдя через которую человечество сможет встретить этот мир. — Таиша закручивала длинную белую прядь вокруг пальца. Глаза её словно у мертвой рыбы абсолютно ничего не выражали. — А такие как ты помеха, пропасть между двумя ступенями. 

-…и когда перестанет оступаться человек, тогда мы сможем снять оковы и гордо сказать: «Наши мысли чисты». — Кристофер видел в отражении свои яркие синие волосы: он цианоз на белоснежной коже общества. Но пока у него есть ещё голос, он будет марать все их принципы, будет коверкать и переворачивать, будет перекрашивать в свой неправильный цвет. 

— Возможно, это от того, что ты ещё слишком молод и не понимаешь многого, — Девушка потянулась, словно не видя в происходящем каких-то причин для волнения. Она даже не злилась, а говорила с каким-то родительским пониманием — «Он просто ещё не вырос. Позже он передумает». — Твои речи красноречивы, сладки, но за ними стоят самые глупые детские поступки. Если тебя не убьют на ШоУ, то ты явно пожалеешь обо всём. 

Их прервала одна из Мыслящих. Какое-то время она что-то шептала Таише, оставляя Кристофера без внимания: Тай, так и не обронивший ни слова, ушёл помогать другим дефинкерам. Потом двадцать пятая, извинившись, и вовсе отправилась по своим делам. На Аддерли это производило крайне странное впечатление, словно его обесценили: он не являлся для них опасным преступником, за которым необходимо следить — перед ними был школьник, напортачивший недавно и требующий выговора. 

Для них не произошло ничего знаменательного или важного — его акция протеста ничего более, чем жалкие каракули ребенка, желающего родительского признания и похвалы. Они в происходящем замечали лишь лишнюю работу и скуку: то, что сам Крис превозносил про себя как собственный магнум опус, Мыслящими, олицетворяющими власть, некий «глас народа», воспринимался как очередное дело, которое люди никогда не свяжут с их оплошностью, которое просто забудется. 

Пока Кристофер думал о своём, ему принесли кофе, ещё раз извинились, сообщили, что скоро отвезут в офис ШоУ и что ему стоит просто расслабиться. Атмосфера создавалась псевдодружеская и совершенно не совпадающая с «тюремной». Впрочем, Аддерли мало понимал, какой именно раньше была тюрьма: все заметки в учебниках истории особого акцента на данном учреждении не оставляли, описывая оное кратко и лаконично, считая «варварством и вынужденной мерой». Трудно было спорить с тем фактом, что ошейник на самом деле сократил количество преступлений. 

Тюрьма в нынешних обстоятельствах казалось пустой тратой земельных и экономических ресурсов. В то время как красочное, показательное ШоУ превращалось в чудесный кнут и пряник. Стоило заметить, что для Кристофера любые вещи, оставшиеся лишь в учебниках истории, начинали походить больше на байки или сказки: дорежимное время, в которое процветала преступность, свобода и люди готовы были убить друг друга за каждую мелочь — ещё один удобный рычаг, управляющий умами. 

Чтобы не оступиться с «верного пути», чтобы не начать думать, человек должен бояться, спешить, спотыкаться, но упрямо идти за ведущим. Аддерли никогда не спешил. Ещё в самом детстве остановился, оглянулся. И не понял, куда же его так упрямо ведут, начхав на всё. Речи, наполненные строчками из книг, твердящих одно и тоже, восхваляющих софизмы чистой воды, требующих соблюдения строгих правил, по сути, тот же ошейник. Только ни из металла, ни из хотя бы правды. 

И этот ошейник он никогда не снимет, ни попав на ШоУ, ни победив, ни, кажется, даже умерев. 

— Простите, скоро ваш сопро…

— Я не виновата! Я… я… я думала, что это как обычно всего лишь пустая угроза, — неожиданно из стороны, в которую ушла Таиша, выбежала Мыслящая, контрастирующая среди других из-за необычайно ярких эмоций. — Таких множество в трущобах! Вы не можете отправить меня туда после незначительного проступка… неужели я равна убийце? 

— Нет преступлений больших и малых, — двадцать пятая спокойно подошла к девушке, «наводящей» панику. Рядом с ней стоял уже знакомый Тай, держащий какие-то документы. — Твоя оплошность могла стоить человеку жизни. Мы вс…

— Это лицемерие! Ваши слова — сплошное лицемерие: никто не следит за трущобами, никому нет дела до происходящего там, и вы сами бы пропустили этого человека! 

— В тебе говорит гнев, — Тай заговорил. После криков провинившейся Мыслящей его голос казался то ли чересчур спокойным, то ли вовсе безэмоциональным. И сам он создавал ощущение идеального инструмента, нужного лишь чтобы отсеивать «правильные» и «неправильные» мысли: ничего личного, ничего своего — чистый и пустой как должно «служащему во благо светлого будущего». — Похоже, после операции ты потеряла верную дорогу. Мне очень жаль, что я проглядел это. 

— Мне не нужны лицемерные извинения, Нон! Не нужны ваша лицемерная жалость — я всего лишь козёл отпущения для политических шишек, желающих спустить на вас собак! 

Никто из Мыслящих не обращал внимания — они мельтешили, копошились, носились туда-сюда и говорили на совершенно деловые темы, упорно не замечая «местные драмы». Обратившая к Кристоферу девушка замерла, чуть-чуть посмотрела на происходящее, а после, ещё раз извинившись, как и все «муравьи», занялась своими делами. А вот Аддерли заинтересовала необычная сцена ссоры между дефинкерами. До этого представляющиеся идеальным, сплоченным механизмом они словно крошились на глазах. 

— Не устраивай бессмысленные концерты, — Таиша номер двадцать пять казалось, вот-вот зевнёт. — Можешь бежать, прятаться, но тебя всё равно найдут. Так что извини, у меня ещё полно работы. 

«Они просто оставили её», — устало подумал Кристофер, отпивая кофе, — «Похоже, она похвалы от мамочки и папочки не дождётся». 

Утром Аддерли понял сразу две вещи.

Первая: он заснул, забыв обо всех мерах предосторожности, будто находился в скаутском лагере с палатками, костром, к которому прилагались страшные, интересные истории и вкусная похлебка да песни под гитару. Вторая: Акутион явно его недолюбливал. И пара кинжалов приставленных к его горлу подтверждали эту догадку, «не лежащую на поверхности».

— Утро начинаться не с кофе, да? — Кристофер как-то мимолетно заметил, что глаза Тиона были не просто тёмными — они бездна, два блестящих, пожирающих черных пятна. — Думаю, мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали.

— Для приличия мог испугаться или начать молить о пощаде, — девятый чуть надавил на клинок. Несколько капель крови упало на землю. Крис даже не шелохнулся. Улыбался как обычно надменно, словно уже победил. — Или хотя бы посокрушался над судьбой.

— Если бы ты хотел меня убить, то давно бы это сделал.

— С чего ты взял? — Акутион надавил ещё сильнее.

— Потому что ты хороший парень, Тион.

И в этом «хороший» было нечто больше, чем простая издевка. Оно звучало громче всяких политических, наполненных лозунгами речей. Правдивее любых слов, произнесенных когда-либо Кристофером. Острее ножей, прижатых к горлу одиннадцатого. И самое страшное почему-то Акутион верил — ни даже в то, что он и правда «хороший». Нет. Он верил Аддерли, совершенно алогично искал повод убрать кинжалы, будто всепрощающий святой, готовый получить ещё и по правой щеке.

— Что ты можешь знать, мажор из Центра?! — Девятый вдавил клинки сильнее — кровь побежала по ним, оросив землю. Ещё чуть-чуть и он, правда, его убьёт.

— Мой отец, Томас Аддерли, бросил мою маму, когда мне было лет шесть. — Крис рассказывал не только для Акутиона — он хотел, чтобы тот человек тоже слышал. — Через десять лет Агна Клее — безвольная женщина, являющаяся моей матерью, покончила с собою, закоротив ошейник. У неё даже не появилось и мысли оставить записку с извинениями или чем-то похожим. Возможно, я ничего не знаю, Тион, о твоей жизни, но я знаю всё о своей.

Одиннадцатый не отводил своего взора от глаз «партнера» — в них был какой-то странный ужас, полученный от великого откровения. Что-то на уровне «богатые тоже плачут» и «красивые бояться смотреть в зеркало» — нечто невероятно пугающе несочетаемое, больше похожее на лирический оксюморон, вставленный для красоты речи. А не горькая действительность, идущая вразрез с привычными представлениями и шаблонами. Это было неправильно изначально — в уравнении между «человек из Центра» и «счастье» должно стоять равно.

Акутион встал. Кристофер впервые понял, что этот парень выше его: высокий, подтянутый, поразительно здоровый для жителя трущоб, он, скорее всего, легко мог стать любимчиком дамочек из Центра. На самом деле, нередко у красивых участников ШоУ появлялись свои фанклубы, оплакивающие смерть «героя», приравнивая его к персонажу из сериала. Богатая история программы повидала немало как курьезных, срывающих порой начальную концепцию игры событий, так и удивительно вопиющие случаи, подтверждающие надобность ошейника и Мыслящих.

Аддерли коснулся раны — кровь до сих пор шла. Смерть дышала в его затылок, но ему от этого хотелось лишь смеяться. «Ты удачливый сукин сын, Крис» — истеричная мысль проскочила непринужденно и незаметно. Девятый сел напротив, ожидая любой реакции «партнера», начиная от очередного выстрела, но уже финального, до сумасшедшего финта с краткой, слезливой биографией. Но он на удивление молчал, будто и сам искал какой-то причины или знака для дальнейших действий.

— Фер, сделай уже что-нибудь, — в этом сквозила абсурдная для приказа жалость или даже отчаяние. Девятый боялся стать убийцей снова. Но ещё большим его страхом было остаться один на один с собой и ужасами ШоУ. Будто собака, быстро привязывающаяся к людям, он ластился своей мордой к первой попавшейся руке, скуля и требуя «забрать».

— Я жив, — Кристофер ничего не боялся — он предвкушал. — Ты от меня так просто не отделаешься.

Поднимавшись на ноги, Аддерли подметил, сияющую чистоту небес: от такого яркого голубого резало в глазах. На этом контрасте лес казался мрачнее и темнее, будто кто-то его специально «приглушил». И в любой другой ситуации это бы умиротворяло, но Кристофер предчувствовал бурю, которая вот-вот обрушится на их «тандем».

— Нужно выдвигаться.

…выли собаки; щебетали неустанно птицы; бились в клетках дикие кошки — всё бесновалось и бесчинствовало, будто животные предчувствовали надвигающуюся угрозу. Кристофер устало взглянул в дальний угол магазина: по стеклам окон барабанил дождь, громко врезаясь в табличку «открыто». Словно кого-то мог волновать захудалый зоомагазин в такую ненастную погоду. Сам Аддерли в последние два часа спасался лишь компактными наушниками, забытыми Стефани — его сменщица, с завидной регулярностью отпрашивающаяся пораньше.

На повторе стояла единственная песня, являющаяся настоящим кошмаром композитора: куча непонятных звуков, рыков, кваканий, бурлений и техно, переходящего то в скрипку, то в электрогитару. Откуда это чудо оказалось в телефоне, парень не мог даже предположить — любые музыкальные тенденции современности вызывали в нём лишь судорожное передёргивание плечами и раздражение. Но, по его мнению, это было всяко лучше разъяренных бесноватых животных. 

Порой Кристофера удивляло, как магазинчик ещё не обанкротился: покупатели если и бывали, то предпочитали просто посмотреть на такую диковинку, как «кошки», «собаки», «птицы», чем реально приобретать их к себе домой. Однако парень бы и сам не ступил на порог этого места, если бы не острое желание подзаработать. За работу платили ежемесячно, вовремя — сойдёт. Хотя иногда это казалось чем-то неправильным: Аддерли чувствовал странную вину перед Правительством, словно он пытался в электронный мир, состоящий из стекла и металла, пронести запрещенное, «естественное». 

Часы показывали почти полночь — Кристофер совершенно неловко и грустно заметил, что его никто не искал: на телефоне не было пропущенных. Агна Клее никогда не являлась образцовой матерью, но в последние годы хотя бы пыталась делать вид, что ей не всё равно. От этого Аддерли испытывал двоякие чувства: с одной стороны ему почему-то хотелось верить, что она изменилась, откинула прошлое и потихоньку начинала жить новой жизнью, а с другой его не покидало ощущение явного обмана. Иногда она даже улыбалась, и он почти думал: «Всё может быть прекрасно». 

А потом с утра ему приходилось открывать дверь очередным Мыслящим, протягивающим повестку на сеанс к психологу. Это словно какое-то чертово колесо, крутящееся с огромной скоростью и не желающее остановиться. И он, правда, к этому привык — стал высчитывать какие-то периодичности, искать закономерности, спорить с самим собой, насколько долго продлиться их «идиллия». Каждый новый рекорд отмечал выпитым шотом с гадким подростковым пойлом, являющимся почетным гостем любой вечеринки. Срыв — шот. 

«Сына, не забудь зайти в магазин, сегодня будет ужин. Мы так давно не говорили» — шот. «Ты уже такой большой» — шот. «За окном пасмурно, не забудь взять зонт — экран до сих пор не починили» — шот. «Я подобрала пару институтов» — шот. «Знаешь, сегодня у меня заказали новую картину — чувствовала себя, словно впервые в руки взяла кисть» — шот. «Возможно, мы сможем съездить и в мой родной город… там чудесное море, тебе точно понравится, Крис.» — шот.

Дверь открылась, впуская уличный холодный воздух. Кристофер снял наушники. Перед ним стояла Стефани, промокшая насквозь. На лице было какое-то месиво из крови, потекшего макияжа и слез с соплями; колготки порвались, из-за чего коленки сверкали и наливались алым; мини юбка, и без того ничего не скрывающая, задралась преступно высоко. Девушка прошла в магазин, медленно переступая босыми ногами. В руках она держала увесистую бутылку дорогущего бурбона. 

Стефани села на соседний стул рядом с тем, что предназначался кассиру. Администратор объяснил наличие двух стульев невероятной небылицей, чей смысл заключался в том, что когда-то этот бизнес процветал. Но скорее всего никому просто не было дела до этой несчастной мебели, поэтому и не открутили. Удивительно, но даже зверьё, бесновавшееся всё время, которое шёл ливень, молчало. Комнату наполнял лишь ритмичный стук по стеклу. 

— Что-то случилось? — Аддерли особым терпением никогда не отличался. Как и тактичностью. 

— Деррис — козлина, — девушка попыталась открыть бурбон — ногти постоянно соскальзывали с крышки, постукивая о стеклянную бутылку и шурша пленкой. Выглядела при этом всём она максимально сосредоточенной и поразительно спокойной для её внешнего вида. — Я, конечно, знала, что парням и моча в голову может ударить, и что они скоты те ещё, но чтобы изменять мне в моей же квартире. 

— Вау, — Кристофер прикусил собственный язык — ему вообще не стоило открывать рта. Стефани ничего не заметила, старательно борясь с пробкой и шипя каждый раз, когда потуги её не увенчивались успехом. — Не знал, что ты любишь помладше. 

— Я тоже не знала, — она резко поставила бурбон на стол, видимо, смирившись, что это испытание ей не по зубам. На лице её отразилась смесь глубокого расстройства в жизни и неистового гнева. — Думаю, справедливо будет признать, что я тоже далеко не святая. Меня больше привлекала фамилия Дерриса, чем он сам.

Аддерли аккуратно открыл бутылку. Стефани радостно хлопнула в ладоши, потом достала из-под стойки две кружки — в них обычно во время перерыва наливали чай. Пока девушка занималась «приготовлениями», Крис сходил за влажными салфетками — навряд ли ему удастся сейчас уболтать её пойти умыться: начнёт же вредничать, ехидно говоря: «Теперь я навсегда такая!». Не то, что он испытывал какие-то особенные чувства к Стефани, или ему было жалко её. 

Просто Кристофер хотел посмотреть, что его сменщица прятала под тонной безвкусного, разноперого макияжа. Как и ожидалось, только через кучу пререканий парню всё же удалось вытереть лицо Стефани. Её кожа, до сих пор покрытая аномальным количеством угрей и прыщей для её возраста, в некоторых местах трескалась и сохла. Нос опух: то ли от травмы — по пути к магазину она упала -, то ли от того, что его постоянно терли. Слишком светлые ресницы и брови терялись на лице. 

И только глаза красные от слёз блестели живо и красиво. 

— Ты поразительно заботливый сегодня, Крис, — Стефани усмехнулась. Обычно Аддерли ходил мрачнее тучи, сторонясь любых разговоров и лишних взаимодействий с людьми. 

— Пытаюсь отвлечься от дурных мыслей. — Парень перевернул табличку «открыто». Смена закончилась, но домой ему не хотелось: колесо продолжало свой неуклонный стремительный бег. Телефон его молчал, а это значило лишь одно: очередной нервный срыв, очередной его победный шот. 

— О, я думала с твоей-то фамилией у тебя не должно быть проблем. — Стефани грустно улыбнулась. Она, конечно, была далека от жизни трущоб, но прекрасно прочувствовала изнаночный мир Центра, полный «жадных тварей, готовых убить ради собственной выгоды». И самое страшное, что у некоторых из них была такая возможность. И в этом плане этот магазинчик ещё более отдалялся от стекла и металла: в нём всегда преступно тихо и спокойно, не считая естественных животных звуков. Не считая природы. 

— Клее чертовски невезучая фамилия, — Кристофер сел на своё место. — Так что она уравновесила мою «карму». 

Стефани снова улыбнулась, взяла кружку и залпом её опустошила, шумно выдохнув. Она зажмурилась, судорожно, активно дыша через нос, сморившись вся. Кожа её покраснела, создавая ещё больший комический эффект. Хотя Аддерли становилось смешно уже с того, как она с уверенностью и стойкостью настоящего камикадзе набросилась на столь крепкий алкоголь. Это было слишком броским, демонстративным отчаянием, которое легко списать на юношеский максимализм. 

Только Кристофер не любил эту фразу «юношеский максимализм». Будто его в который раз отгораживали, запирали в какие-то условности, рамки из всё того же стекла с металлом — шагнёшь не туда и сразу наткнёшься на острые края. А он ведь весь ходячая крайность: искрящийся провод, затухающий с периодичностью, чтобы снова заискрить; неспокойная чёрная вода, омывающая берега Стикса; бушующее пламя с вздымающимися огненными языками в небо; острый кинжал, ждущий первой крови.

— Видел вчерашнее ШоУ? — Стефани долила себе бурбона. Странно, но она совершенно не походила на свои двадцать восемь: нескладная, тощая с торчащими коленками и ключицами да дрожащими тонкими, обветренными губами. Девочка, сбежавшая с нелепого фильма о подростках. 

— Неа, — парень отпил из своей кружки. Ему словно сразу же обожгло горло — крепкий «взрослый» алкоголь нельзя было сравнить с тем, что доводилось пробовать Кристоферу на вечеринках в ярких пластиковых стаканчиках. –Случилось что-то интересное? 

— Не то чтобы интересное, просто победитель сам себя застрелил, — она усмехнулась. — И все букмекеры стали довольно потирать лапки, радуясь выпавшему им джекпоту. Разве это неиронично? Выиграть в страшной игре на выживание, но проиграть самому себе. Философия саморазрушения. 

Кристофер пожал плечами: если бы у него был шанс оказаться на площадке, управляемой непосредственно Мыслящими и властями, то он бы не дал себя сломать — «трахают — трахни в ответ». Аддерли ухватился бы за любую возможность прогрызть их глотки и рты, скандирующие раз за разом одни и те же директивы: «МЫ ВСЕ НЕСЁМ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ!». Его философия саморазрушение — это выжечь себя вместе с ними, но никак иначе. 

— Он просто был слаб, — Стефани похлопала глазами, уже спокойно отпила из кружки, а после этого, словно хорошенько всё обдумав, утвердительно кивнула.

Какое-то время они молча пили, изредка перекидываясь совершенно пустыми фразами или мыслями. Порой они просто смотрели друг на друга и как-то глупо улыбались: то ли от неловкости, то ли от ударившего в голову алкоголя. Ливень поутих, теперь мирно стуча по стеклу, а не барабаня, будто дикий участник рок группы. Животные непривычно не шумели, не бесились и даже не подавали голос. Странно жужжала лампочка в абажуре — Кристофер всегда ругал хозяина за ужасную любовь к ретро стилю и дорежимным вещам. 

— Так откуда у тебя это дорогое бухло? — Аддерли чувствовал, как пьянел. И это чувство пугало и поражало одновременно. 

— Стащила у Дерриса, чтоб этому говнюку неповадно было, — Стефани тоже уже явно не воспринимала действительность — кожа её покраснела, глаза стали мутные, словно порой она и вовсе пропадала из этого мира, губы её растянулись в блаженной улыбке. — Пусть несёт ответственность за моё разбитое сердце и грёзы о легкой и счастливой жизни! 

— Тогда поздравляю тебя с возвращением в «холостяцкую» жизнь! — Крис чокнулся со Стефани. Ему было безумно легко и весело, наверное, впервые за долгое время. Он залпом выпил кружку бурбона. Жар усилился, горло резало, но тело словно стало воздушным шариком, стремящимся выше, к небу. — Не беспокойся, когда-нибудь Деррис женится на богатенькой дочери политика, и она будет долбить ему мозг насчёт детей, повышения и прочих радостей богачей. 

— Я надеюсь, его «продадут» какому-нибудь денежному мешку политикану, и тот уже позаботится о тощей, беспринципной заднице этого подонка, — Стеф чокнулась с пустой кружкой Кристофера и выпила свой бурбон. 

Аддерли мог назвать происходящее только сюрреалистичной картиной, чей потаенный смысл ему не постичь — девушка аккуратно поцеловала его. У неё были приятные губы, несмотря на то, что они трескались и были сухими. А ещё она сама была безумно горячая и мягкая: Кристофер прикасался до кожи Стефани бережно, боясь оставить какие-то грязные следы — он чувствовал незримую власть над другим человеком. 

Сейчас он мог сделать с ней всё, что угодно — и она не будет против. Но не потому, что в ней половина бутылки бурбона, не потому, что её обидел какой-то мажористый подонок, не потому, что где-то внутри девушка испытывала к Крису трепетные чувства — просто таковы были обстоятельства, таковой сложилась судьба. И Стефани готова ей отдаться полностью: если юношеское, наполненное максимализмом отчаяние — это всё, что у неё есть сегодня, то пусть оно поглотит её без остатка. 

Кристофер положил девушку на стол — упала бутылка с бурбоном, разбившись на тысячу осколков и оставив содержимое липким, огромным пятном. Полетела вслед одежда. Всё происходящее невероятно неловкое, поспешное сопровождалось такими же пьяными, сумасбродными, нелепыми поцелуями, касаниями: их тела горели, их тела жаждали уже слиться и забыться. В ту минуту казалось, что нет ничего более верного и правильного. Всё померкло, сконцентрировавшись на одном единственном действии. 

И он, Аддерли, отдался ей также полностью, как и она ему. 

На лестничной клетки толпились Мыслящие разных мастей: уже прошедшие должные операции, молодые стажеры и мелкие служащие, обычно занимающиеся документацией, — и следователи. Все они деловито занимались своими делами и увлеченно обсуждали что-то. Никто из них не замечал пришедшего Кристофера. Казалось, перед ним вновь не пересекаемая черта, а сам он чужой, «нездешний». Поэтому Аддерли спокойно подошел к двери своей квартиры. 

Оттуда вышел совсем молодой Тай, чьи волосы уже потихоньку белели, но корни выдавали в нём шатена. Он удивленно ойкнул, улыбнулся поспешно, будто не помня, как это делается, отчего выглядел напряженно. Затем пропустил, проводил до кухни, ничего не говоря, и позвал кого-то из своих. Крис словно попал в немое кино — о таком им рассказывали на уроках искусства и даже показывали отрывки, вызвавшие у него абсурдный трепет перед людьми прошлого. 

— Так ты сын Агни Клее? — Пришёл следователь. В зубах у него тлел огонек сигареты. Мужчина то и дело морщился, потирал виски и смотрел на Кристофера полными злобы и усталости глазами. — Я Джон Делос, следователь по преступлениям, совершенным в Центре. Твоя мать закоротила свой ошейник, что привело к моментальной смерти. 

— Подождите, что значит закоротила? — Аддерли не верил своим ушам. Его жизнь всё больше и больше походила на сюрреалистичную картину, придуманную поспешно, без особого смысла, лишь бы совместить кучу всего и выдать за шедевр. — Разве Мыслящие не должны были заметить её позывы? Да и она никогда не умела обращаться с техникой, у неё такое бы попросту не получилось. 

— Её личный психолог рассказал, что Агна недавно начала осваивать азы «программирования и строения техники». — Джон затушил сигарету о пачку, сразу достал новую и поджёг железной, увесистой зажигалкой — явно подарок коллег и дань кинематографичному образу полицейских прошлых лет. — Мне жаль, сынок, но ничего не попишешь. 

Кристофер знал, ему не жаль: следователя волновало лишь то, во сколько он вернётся домой к своей располневшей, злой от токсикоза и крика малолетнего «мистера Делос» жене, пилящей его по поводу и без да подстрекающей купить новый, красивый кроссовер в кредит потому, что «её ноги уже не те, пора и о старости подумать». Или не так — скоро Джон приедет в свою пустую, холостяцкую квартиру, погладит располневшего кота, сядет перед телевизором и захохочет над краткой вырезкой «самых удачных моментов ШоУ». 

Во всём этом Аддерли был лишней, мешающей деталью, которую необходимо побыстрее убрать, чтоб вернуться к своим, «важным» делам. Поэтому Джон просто ушёл, вернулся к телу, оставив Кристофера с его проблемами один на один. И ни то чтобы для парня эта ситуация была в новинку, просто именно сейчас это всё больно врезалось в сознание. Так обычно приходит откровение: неожиданно, резко и с какой-то грустной болью от того, что раньше не понимал, не знал, не думал. 

— Эм, мне неловко вас прерывать от ваших размышлений, но я думаю, вам стоит проститься с ней, — Тай, чей бейджик, совершенно не читаемый из-за жирных и кофейных пятен, свисал подобно гипнотическим часам иллюзиониста, окликнул Кристофера. Это был тот самый Мыслящий, с которым парень столкнулся у порога. — Скоро её увезут на кремацию. 

— Да, конечно, спасибо, — его подгоняло человеческое любопытство — ему любопытно увидеть, как изменилось лицо женщины, страдающей всю свою жизнь. Счастлива ли она теперь? Счастлив ли он? 

У самого Кристофера не было ответов на эти вопросы. Пройдя в зал, увидев воочию Агну бледную, неживую и уже никогда бы не уронившую и слезинки, он ничего не почувствовал — ни дрожи, ни желания оплакивать эту женщину, ни обыкновенной жалости, ни пресловутого счастья. В нём, как и в ней, была пустота. Они почти всё время друг для друга являлись чужими, и её смерть этого не исправила. Аддерли жалел только, что им изначально не дали шанса изменить эту ситуацию. 

Он взял руку матери, поднёс ко лбу и со смешком тихо произнёс: «Какой насыщенный на события день». 

Одиннадцатый шёл позади, глядел в оба и то и дело чесал рану под «повязкой» — пришлось окончательно изорвать несчастную майку. Шедший впереди девятый молчал, иногда останавливался, вслушивался, а потом, ничего не сообщив «напарнику», продолжал путь. Честно говоря, Кристофера данная ситуация раздражала ещё с утра, когда они выдвинулись в путь. Но с другой стороны они до сих пор участники ШоУ, а, значит, где-то притаились и другие. Только вот Аддерли уже сильно сомневался в существовании поблизости врагов.

Удивительно, но Акутион был из разряда перестраховщиков — ходил даже нарочито тихо, словно на цыпочках. По сравнению с ним «напарник» будто слон в посудной лавке: наступал на ветки, создавая невероятный треск, шуршал листвой, спотыкался о коряги и корни деревьев, матерясь и шипя. В какой-то момент Аддерли стал шуметь назло, пытаясь вывести девятого на разговор, агрессию, ну хоть какую-то реакцию. Но его терпению мог позавидовать любой — а вот одиннадцатый заскучал и шёл уже в удобном темпе, забыв о своей нелепой цели.

Создавалось ужасное ощущение прогулки: монотонное, безопасное, расслабляющее и злящее своим спокойствием. Причём и злиться было глупо, словно орать на дождь за то, что он начался. Но Кристофер устал уже ждать подвоха — его ожидания уже не раз обманывались, что превратило ШоУ в не больше чем школьную экскурсию с интерактивом в виде стрельбы в редких белок и «людей». Поэтому все ухищрения Тион вызывали в нём умиление и смех — будто недавно прячущийся за мамой тигрёнок пытался охотиться.

— Всё же майку жалко, — Крис не выдержал тишины первый — он ещё с детства ужасный игрок в молчанку. — Пришлось то тебе на бинты рвать, то себя подлатывать.

— Тебя серьезно в этой ситуации заботит майка? — Акутион даже повернулся, чтобы взглянуть в глаза этому сумасшедшему. То, что творилось в этой светловолосой, дурной голове, оставалось загадкой на уровне «в чём смысл жизни?» и «что ждёт нас после смерти?». Девятому никогда не постичь этого — это за гранью человеческой, адекватной логики.

— Да, это эксклюзивный мерч ШоУ, — Кристофер продолжил как в ничём не бывало. Этот экспресс великих мыслей не остановил бы и начавшийся резко апокалипсис не то, что чужой скепсис. — Такие очень дорого стоят в Центре.

— Если мы даже допустим, что ты победишь в ШоУ, тебя же всё равно выкинут за стену, — Акутион чувствовал себя взрослым, нянчившимся с непонятливым, любопытным ребенком. — Тебе её не продать.

— А вот это ты зря, — Крис, ожидавший такого ответа, довольно улыбнулся. Пустые разговоры хотя бы заполняли его томительное ожидание. — Я довольно красив, поэтому могу приглянуться какому-нибудь извращенцу-политику. Он выкупит меня в сексуальное рабство. И...

— Боже, не продолжай этот бред, — Девятый искренне недоумевал, как Кристофер вообще убил больше двадцати человек. Его поведение и преступление не сочетались друг с другом, будто Акутиона кто-то обманывал, приписывая этому немного не от мира всего парню жуткие вещи. Что поразительно для расчетливого, хладнокровного убийцы Аддерли был жутко беспечным, хуже ребёнка. — Я, конечно, понимаю, ты творишь то, что тебе в голову взбредёт. Но постарайся хоть для приличия быть бдительнее.

Одиннадцатый замолчал, шелестеть, скрипеть ветками, естественно, не перестал, но шёл тише, аккуратнее. Всё же девятый его забавлял — Кристофер никогда бы не объяснил, откуда в нём такое жуткое желание дразнить, издеваться, удивлять именно этого парня. Возможно, потому что Тион был поразительно невинным, чистым и правильным для жителя этого города, тем более трущоб. Может быть, дело в скуке и любопытстве. Но ближе к правде находилось до смешного обыденное, злоебучее слово «судьба».

Мимо промчался кролик — Акутион замер, словно ошарашенный кот. Аддерли не сдержал внутреннего умиления и подался неожиданному порыву: подошёл ближе к «напарнику», потянув его за руку, заставил наклониться и поцеловал. Губы девятого отличались от губ Стефани — они были совершенно другими: ещё тоньше, суше и холоднее. Кристофер отметил, что ему не особо сопротивлялись и что ему нравилось — от этого «пахло» опасностью. А что может быть чудеснее поцелуя со вкусом адреналина?

— Признайся, ты просто блять ебнутый, Фер, — Акутион вытирал губы, пока одиннадцатый спокойно шёл дальше. Казалось, что он вообще ничего недавно не делал, и девятому это всё почудилось. Этот парень мог сделать всё, что угодно. Но по какой-то мистической, явно долбанутой причине выбрал именно поцелуй.

— Возможно. — Аддерли заметил, это всё больше и больше его забавляло. — Тион, постарайся хоть для приличия быть бдительнее.

Но если странности Кристофера — это дело приходящее и уходящее, то алогичная вера в этого парня, появившаяся у Акутиона, походила на какой-нибудь синдром или магию, не покидающую ни на минуту. Почему-то он не сомневался в том, что одиннадцатый его не тронет: в действиях «мажора» прослеживалось непонятное, но четкое желание уберечь жизнь девятого. Для собственной потехи или по доброте душевной — не так уж важно. Наверное, Тион никогда бы не поверил, если бы ему сказали, что за него будет переживать, хотя и в своей манере, парень из Центра.

Наверное, это ироничная усмешка судьбы — связать столь разных, несочетаемых друг с другом людей в месте, где идёт борьба не на жизнь, а на смерть. У них даже цели разные: девятый желал умереть, не участвуя в этом, Аддерли пытался выразить протест, доказать властям, что его правда — истинно верная, — и сделать всё это максимально эффектно, красиво. Философия саморазрушения, философия собственной исключительности — «ты ещё не понял, но ты проиграл, Фер».

Лес закончился — они вышли на его границы с полем. Ветер колыхал траву. Атмосфера царила умиротворения и спокойствия. Здесь властвовала природа, демонстрирующая словно это она загнала человека в его металлические коробки. По крайне мере это оправдывало отсутствие других участников — они просто затаились, готовясь к борьбе как с опасными противниками, так и с причудами местной погоды.

— Смотри! — Кристофер указал куда-то вперёд. Акутион постарался вглядеться туда, но ничего не заметил. — Смотри-смотри! Это город! — девятый вглядывался, пока и, правда, не увидел какое-то пятно. — Уверен, другие там.

Аддерли счастливо улыбался как собака, встречающая хозяина после работы. Он почувствовал, теперь уже ШоУ точно началось.


	2. Синестезия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Синестезия — явление восприятия, при котором раздражение одного органа чувств наряду со специфическими для него ощущениями вызывает и ощущения, соответствующие другому органу чувств.  
> * Строчка из песни Белая Гвардия - Желтые Бабочки

«12 декабря.

В квартире отвратно пахло сексом, потом и женскими духами. Я встретил её на кухне — сидела невозмутимая, держащая сигарету меж пальцев и улыбкой скоблящая. По лицу размазана кровь и желтая помада.

В воздухе витало противное от приторно сладкого тона «привет, милый» и «твой папочка такой дикий»со смехом и тихой мелодией скрипки — из кабинета отца. Я бросил спешное «привет, Гера» и иду прочь — дальше от происходящего. Дальше от лицемерия.

Дальше от отцовского — «что-то не так?».

Камера выглядела опрятно — ни железных прутьев, ни сырости, ни чего-то либо ещё, что обычно пишут в книжках. Прозрачный, крепкий пластик открывал взор на весь участок. Спокойствие и ленивость будто повисли в воздухе, замерли фантомной запятой, после которой ещё не поставили и слова. Полицейские то и дело зевали — после введения ошейников их работа свелась к патрулю, редким вылазкам и отчетам. А, и «к профилактике» — вечерний обход тех, у кого Мыслящие нашли неподобающие мысли или «душевные» порывы.

Адамс угрюмо вздохнул; ошейник давил на горло, как обыкновенная удавка; ссадины на руках горели и полыхали; во рту чувствовался привкус крови и кислотно-отвратное послевкусие от алкоголя с вечеринки.

В голове до сих пор крутилась строчка песни, под которую отрывалась золотая молодежь. Перебивалась она лишь пьяным и отстраненным криком: «Драка! Драка! Драка!». Дверь участка открылась, впуская встревоженную фигуру Тая. На нём нелепо выделялась джинсовая куртка, совсем не по размеру — рукава короткие, сама куртка заканчивалась выше линии талии. Яркая красная футболка, наоборот старательно заправленная в черные джинсы, и только краешек её выбился, привлекая внимание. Кеды нелепо разноцветные. Белоснежные волосы взъерошены.

— Простите, — голос нарочито безэмоциональный, «профессиональный». — Диккинсон Адамс здесь?

Полицейский лениво перевел взгляд на гостя, зевнул и кивнул.

— Ага, поступил недавно, — для виду мужчина шарил по столу руками, будто ища какую-то бумажку. — Пойман за драку. Благо, никто не пострадал. Но ему придется пройти курс сеансов и…

— Не беспокойтесь, я об этом позабочусь, — не глядя Тай кинул на стол сумму залога, прошёл к камере и, смерив Адамса оценивающим взглядом, устало выдохнул.

На улице прохладно. Диккинсон застегнул джинсовку — Тай отдал её, вернул истинному хозяину. Вокруг сверкали огни, спешили куда-то люди, а тут и там суетились чуть выпившие и разгоряченные подростки, желающие развлечься. Верхний экран, закрывающий город на ночь, показывал искусственные звёзды. Клыки Центра переливались, отражая огни ночного города. Адамс отметил, что атмосфера похожа на середину подростковой комедии-мелодрамы: ещё не все проблемы решены, но любовь уже победила всё.

— Нон, я…

— Не говори ничего, — Тай курил, руки предательски дрожали. — Ты можешь представить, как я переживал? Как волновался? Что я должен был подумать, услышав, что ты в участке? Возможно, у меня отняли часть чувств. Но я вовсе не бесчувственный. — Мыслящий скинул на землю пепел, надеясь, что голос его не дрожал так же как руки. Жить эмоциональным инвалидом тяжело хотя бы потому, что отвыкаешь от многого.

Адамс ужасно хотел сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Просто потому что устал — внутри ядреная смесь гормонов вспыхивала от каждой мысли, наполненной юношескими, гиперболизированными предрассудками; это химическая реакция, которая оставляла после себя выжженную землю. А Тай, которому почти стукнуло тридцать, не понял бы — в свои шестнадцать он был таким же? Дик мог судить только со слов самого Мыслящего.

— Нон, извини, — Тай, неохотно признал, что погорячился, но вслух ничего не сказал. Только кивнул, принимая извинения.

— Ничего, Дик, — потрепал по голове, выкинул окурок, притоптав ногой и устало надеясь, что никто из коллег не узнает об этом. — Идём домой, я ужасно устал.

В их квартире темно, но ни один из парней не включил свет. Они упали на кровать синхронно, казалось, даже дышали в унисон — Дик безумно хотел целоваться и шептать какие-то глупости, аж губы жгло; Нон мечтал о крепком сне и отсутствии проблем с Адамсом старшим. Непривычная тишина давила, но не напрягала. В этом есть что-то интимное — по крайне мере, парень воспринимал это именно так. Цифра шестнадцать дразнила, напоминала, что, вообще-то, ему следовало бы обуздать свои мысли. Что, вообще-то, Мыслящий должен просто приглядывать за ним. Что, вообще-то, это всё слишком неправильно.

— Нон, — вкрадчиво начал юноша. — Можно я тебя поцелую?

И не дожидаясь ответа, Диккинсон приблизился — Мыслящий сразу уперся руками в грудь пылкого парня.

— Нельзя, — максимально отстраненно и пусто произнёс дефинкер. Только за совращение малолетних ему попасть на ШоУ не хватало.

— Я могу снять ошейник, — Дик аккуратно целовал пальцы парня: по одному, осторожно, боясь, что он их отдернет, выгонит, наорет. Сердце Мыслящего противно заныло — этот мальчишка подбивал его вечно на странные поступки.

— Не надо, — губы у Диккинсона невероятно мягкие и податливые; Нон уверен, что сходил медленно с ума — он попросту не должен испытывать возбуждение, но оно заполнило все мысли, мешая думать. Как же Мыслящий благодарен, что им не нужно носить ошейники, иначе его бы точно отправили к психотерапевту. — Мне завтра на работу, а тебе в школу.

Адамс поморщился — это так грубо слышать не высказанное, но явное «ты ещё ребенок». Темные волосы лезли в глаза; в темноте он не мог видеть, но знал, серебристые пряди лежали сейчас в хаосе; тело Мыслящего подрагивало — так близко и так недоступно. Нон привстал — искусственный лунный свет предательски «неожиданно» осветил фигуру дефинкера. Бесцветный Мыслящий тепло улыбнулся.

— Ты слишком нетерпелив, — лукаво заметил он. Диккинсон поблагодарил, что «луна» не осветила его лицо и что его смущение не будет замечено. — Думаю, в награду я всё же подарю тебе поцелуй на ночь.

Дефинкер оставил легкий, нежный поцелуй на виске и направился в свою комнату. Про себя он подумал, что юность пахла алкоголем и проблемами. И приятными поцелуями.

« 5 сентября.

Отец встретил меня запахом сигар и прищуром черных глаз. Выглядел он как большой, наевшийся и счастливый кот. Шторы были задернуты; лампа отдавала розовым противным неоном; лежащая в ногах проститутка мурлыкала и ластилась об отцовскую руку. Как в дешевой порнухе. Или в идиотских ситкомах.

Ситуация абсурд — отец добил, произнося с ухмылкой: «Не стесняйся, ты же наверняка уже трахаешься со своим дорогим Мыслящим». Гера чуть нахмурилась. Я бросил быстрое «мы не трахаемся» и попытался уйти оттуда. Кинутое в спину «просто потому что ты глупый ребенок с громкой фамилией» остановило.

Гера недовольно рыкнула, вылизывая старательно его руки, словно это член, за который ей хорошенько заплатят. Неон резал глаза; лицо Клауса Адамса не выражала теперь ничего; хлюпающие «развратные» звуки давили на мозг. Траектория моего падения вниз — мой упадок, моя точка экстремума: то ли минимума, то ли максимума. Моё «ты ничего не знаешь, ублюдок» — беспомощный протест перед отцовской правдой»

Ручка стучала громко, выводя всех присутствующих из спокойного почти дремного состояния. Вслух никто ничего не произносил. Адамса это раздражало — казалось, он мог хоть каждому в рожу плюнуть, однако все его одноклассники не возразят. Пока это он. Пока именно сын чертового Клауса Адамса. Девушки шептались, бросая на него беглые заинтересованные взгляды — «он такой милый, не так ли?», «ох, думаешь что-то произошло?», «Дик похож на котенка». Парень хмурился.

— Эволюция, — профессор на стук не отвлекался, глядел в пустоту и говорил отстраненно-тихо. Галстук-удавка старомодной стрелкой свисал вниз по огромному упитанному животу. Снежно-белая рубашка нервировала — этот «пустой» цвет ярким маркером въедался в сознание Диккинсона. Черное и белое — безжизненный монохром раздражал. — Это естественный процесс, за которым следует изменение генетического материала популяции.

Всем всё равно — никто не слушал. Адамс делал вид, что слушал, но белое мазало по лицу раздражающим маркером; незримое черное, находящееся близко, выводило из себя. Правильно-неправильно слова скрипучим звуком заевшей пластинки вплетались в мысли: меж его «как у него» и «взрослый, он слишком взрослый» ложилось «естественный отбор» и «наследственность». Он терялся среди них и не понимал, какая его, а какая услышана извне. «Генетическое разнообразие» удобно легло перед «наверное, я у него не первый».

Дик и сам не понимал, зачем ему быть первым. «Это эгоистично» — промелькнуло вслед учительскому «загар — это проявление фенотипического признака»; «второй, третий, десятый, сотый разве это так важно, если у нас всё хорошо» — попытка смириться; «это не гонка» — отчаяние, переплетающиеся с девчачьим «закадровым» — «знаешь, возможно, мой ошейник передаст это Мыслящим, но я бы трахнула его» и «Нэнси! Боже как вульгарно, за это и люблю тебя, дурочку». «Это не гонка» — повтор, поставить на репит, чтобы не дошло очередное «мы все продукты эволюции» и «он такой милый, когда хмурится».

Вдох-выдох. Стук прекратился — рука вывела на тетрадных полях «не изводи себя» в клетке; клетка синей типографской краской делила предложение, издевательски оставляя вместе «изводи себя»; точка медленно превращалась в черное болотокляксу. Сумасшествие, настоящие помешательство — это не любовь, не любовь, не любовь, нелюбовьнелюбовьнелюбовьнелюбовь.

— Это не любовь! — Его крик пронзительно громкий среди шепота одноклассников и учительского рассказа; его крик верхняя точка экстремума — за ней последует минимум, да?; его крик землетрясение в девять баллов — их недоумение и испуг это подтверждали. Его крик — это «сходите, господин Адамс к мисс Сильвер» — отправная точка к кабинету психолога.

В коридоре тихо — западное крыло всегда такое отделенное ото всех. Дик крутил ручку. Дик попросту нервничал. Деревянная дверь как привет из прошлого и нечто инородное среди этого города металла и стекла. Ему казалось, что никогда не придется столкнуться с мисс Сильвер — местным психологом и странной женщиной в белом халате. Белом. Вдох-выдох. «Его» монохром — это всего лишь бессмысленная погоня за черным и белым. А если он её сам начал, значит, и закончит также. Сам.

Дверь открылась неожиданно. Мисс Сильвер, всегда добродушно улыбающаяся, ойкнула то ли для вида, то ли правда не заметила, а затем доверительно спросила: «Тебя ко мне направили?». Словно давая шанс сбежать. Диккинсон кивнул, направляясь в кабинет — назад пути нет, критическая точка достигнута.

— Так-так, я Джози Сильвер, можешь звать меня просто Джо, — рукава мятного свитера выглядывали из-под халата; щеки румяные, нежно-розовые, будто раскрашены акварелью; длинные ресницы «порхали» как бабочки в такт настенных часов — старомодно и раздражающе; на губах нет помады, только почти искреннее дружелюбие. — А как зовут тебя?

— Диккинсон Адамс, — рюкзак неожиданно тяжелый — рука так и тянулась поправить лямки, убрать куда-нибудь ручку, сделать хоть что-то. У него нет сил на дружелюбие — бессмысленные вещи выматывали хлеще любой нагрузки. Поэтому он старательно придумывал всему происходящему смысл.

— Ты выкрикнул среди урока очень странную фразу, — Джо указала на софу перед своим столом. Адамс плюхнулся, не проронив и слова. В голове до сих пор каша из эволюционной теории и своих мыслей. Он устало вклинивал меж них новую: «эта женщина поможет перестать гнаться».

— Да, — Дик ответил, потому что тишина напрягала. Давила на уши. Сознание. Лезла ебучим монохромом в его образы, мысли, реальность — пятна уже расползались перед глазами, он точно их видел. Туда-сюда, как мушки, отвлекая и раздражая. Карябая и утомляя. Провоцируя.

— Не хочешь сказать, что это была за фраза? — У этой женщины блестели ногти от бесцветного лака, лицо от тонального крема и глаза от обыкновенного любопытства.

Тик-так. Черное кралось за белым, опасным волком шло по следам беспечного кролика. Тик-так. Мятное нежное шёркалось о стол, мятное вытянутое пальцами-нитками оставалось тут и там. Тик-так. Его напряженное, взволнованное лицо отражалось в карем блескучем цвете её глаз. Тик-так. Серая нить ошейника дрожала красным огоньком — они всё слышали, они всё знали, он всё слышал, он всё знал. Тик-так. Ручка привычным бесцветным пластиком вплавляла в то «море» мыслей фразу, заевшую пластинкой древнего, дорежимного времени винилового проигрывателя.

— Это не любовь, — Дик говорил тихо. Словно не понимал, что его в любом случае услышали. Если не психолог, то Мыслящие. Если не они, то кто-нибудь ещё. Кто-нибудь ещё — есть всегда. Такова уж жизнь среди металла и стекла. Без личного. Без тайного. Без возможности ошибиться.

— Что ты этим имел в виду? — У этой женщины нет такта. И Адамс не вправе её судить — откуда оно, когда металлическая удавка на шее передавала любую мысль тем, кто уже мог судить и карать. — У тебя проблемы? Твоя девушка или парень не понимает тебя? Всё хорошо?

Адамс не слушал уже — стандарт безразличием выедал очередную прореху в потоке мыслей. Теперь там приютилось брошенным беспомощным котенком «ты можешь рассказать мне всё». Его черно-белое — это лишние проблемы для них. Его чувства — это проблема. Его существование — проблема. И черное густо мазало взмахом ресниц мисс Сильвер; лицемерное белое зубами её улыбки шкрябало по глазам; серое её спокойным ошейником и мирной красной лампочкой латало все мысли в одно огромное ясное «всё хорошо».

— Не беспокойтесь, со мной всё и правда в порядке, — дежурные фразы, дежурная улыбка. Лишь бы уйти. Сбежать. — Я всё же думаю, что тебе стоит поговорить со мной, — она уставшая. Ей явно хотелось поспать пару-тройку часов, а жизнь заставляла выслушивать очередного глупого подростка.

Стиснув зубы, улыбнулась дружелюбной улыбкой, хлопнула по коленкам ладошками и примирительно начала.

— Окей, если ты не хочешь говорить со мной, то может тебе стоит завести дневник? — Да, думаю, это отличная идея, — Адамс кивнул, пулей выскочил из кабинета, не дождавшись разрешения, и в голове только саркастично-победительно отметил, что все эти психологи одинаковые.

«10 сентября.

Гера водит меня по музеям, галереям, кафетериям и ресторанам — будто выгуливает. Желтый цвет её помады больше не раздражает. Цепляет взгляд, но не въедается в сетчатку противным, несмываемым пятном. Она даже учтиво сидит со мной в Садах Клыков.

Мы почти не разговариваем. По крайне мере, не так, как обычно — перекидываемся знаками-шифрами, жестами-флажками и взглядами-точками: импровизированная азбука Морзе дает периодически осечку. И мы дополняем её словами.

Гера «говорит», что устала, что истрепалась, что уже ничего не понимает. А из слов только «прекрасная погода» и «этот красный шарф тебе к лицу».

Гера «говорит», что ей очень меня жаль, что, возможно, за этим городом есть какая-то другая жизнь, что ШоУ кажется ей глупой игрой. А из слов только «приятно было погулять сегодня» и «не забывай хорошо питаться и тепло одеваться, поговаривают, экран снова барахлит, и, наверняка, будут похолодания».

Гера «говорит», любовь, секс, чувства, люди — всё это бессмысленно и пусто. А из слов только «если была бы помоложе, обязательно бы за тобой ухлестнула».

Я говорю, глупости. И из слов тоже только глупости»

— Так ты крикнул при всем классе такую неоднозначную фразу? — Проститутка шла вальяжно, кошачьей поступью огромных шпилек и стуком въедливым привлекала внимание, взгляды, грязные мысли. Юбка карандаш целомудренно скрывала ноги и сетчатые колготки; сапожки из кожи натуральным, естественным цветом и материалом примагничивал невольно взор Дика; полукаре приятно очерчивало лицо.

— Да, — Адамс чувствовал пристальные взгляды.

Чувствовал удушающее «праведное» действие ошейника — он словно горел неистовым пламенем. Происходящее странным натюрмортом из отдельных предметов выстраивалось в голове, вставало клином в пустом пространстве, где ещё недавно неугомонным пчелиным роем метались мысли. Серые ошейники, юбка-карандаш, мятные свитера на манекенах за витринами, желтая странная помада, которую вытащила Гера из сумки, чтобы «поправить» макияж, огромная вывеска «Праведник» над дешевеньким баром.

— Да, — вторила ему девушка [женщина?]. — Исчерпывающе.

— Просто я не могу никак объяснить это, — Адамс поймал взглядом быстрые, оточенные движения Геры. Она выглядела достаточно «непривлекательно» для проститутки. Чрезмерно эксцентрично?

— Думаю, я проебался.

— О, боже, Дик! — Она нахмурилась, театрально возмущенно насупилась. — Не выражайся при леди!

Диккинсон ничего не сказал, пожал плечами — если эта женщина отшучивалась, значит, тему не нужно продолжать. Они ни друзья, ни семья, черт возьми, даже ни любовники — так, две бесполезные константы, встретившиеся в формуле, но несократимые. Так легко не вычеркнешь. Так легко не уберешь. Будут надоедливо мешаться, мозолить глаза, всем своим безмолвным видом кричать «мы здесь! Мы тут!». Адамс устало признал, что так или иначе он всего лишь набор символов: буквенных или численных — не важно. Да хоть брошенный кем-то на пустом пространстве одинокий знак препинания — запятая с уродливым хвостиком: и «да», и «нет», дразнящие сознание.

— Картинная галерея, — Гера аккуратно взяла юношескую руку и повела в сторону. — Хочу туда.

Внутри полно народу — Адамс поморщился, надеясь, что не встретит никого из знакомых. Полотна мелькали абстрактными фигурами, ломаными линиями, геометрией цветов и белизной пустых пространств. Вокруг них толпились знатно чеканившие шаг богатеи, пестрившие золотом, бриллиантами и пайетками платьев их спутниц. Тут и там сновали критики — их взгляды выдавали снобов; их жесты кричали о скуке; их губы дрожали от невысказанных саркастичных комментариев. Гера шла рядом, заботливо держа Дика за руку — они со стороны выглядели как влюбленная, счастливая пара. Со стороны они были иными — отделенными ото всех.

— Это странно, неправда ли? –У неё заговорческий шепот. Она чересчур интимная; Диккинсон почувствовал мурашки — страх расползся по телу, липко обнимая и лаская. — Никогда бы не подумала, что у меня будут такие «свидания».

Гера пахла духами — чем-то предательски яблочным и коричным; чем-то обманчиво сладким и притягательным; чем-то опасным. Адамс знал, что сам пах потом и солью — это его страх, прилипший к спине и вечно шепчущий странные вещи. Ужасные вещи. Единственное, что он не помнил — это запах Нона. «Это досадно» — ползучая змея шипела над ухом. «Это правильно, это оправдано» — голосом проститутки отдавалось над левым ухом — « так не будет больно, так не будет больно».

— Я тоже, — он ответил запоздало, волнуясь, что момент упущен.

Но Гера улыбнулась — желтое ярким маркером, обычно выделяющим важные записи в тетради, расползлось по её лицу; желтое искусной канарейкой пело жуткую мелодию: «ты ему не нужен, ты ему не нужен, ты ещё мал, ты ещё мал»; желтое резало ножом по тем местам, где оно могло когда-то остаться, но так и не осталось.

— Это всё безумно странно. — Наверное, вскоре это всё закончится, — картина перед ними куча треугольников и пестрые цвета. Среди них метался желтый — туда-сюда меж синего и красного, зеленого и розового, черного и белого.

— Ладно, я пройдусь чуть-чуть. Не скучай. Быстрый поцелуй в щечку — Адамс смущен и расстроен. Растерян.

Гера мелькала среди дорогих костюмов и платьев; его желтое среди моря черного и белого. «Возможно, если бы не он, ты бы любил её» — сожаление расползалось по горлу, терновником царапало внутренности, противным зудом растекалось по коже — «ты бы спас её, но теперь нужно спасать тебя». Он спешно пытался затеряться, вторя ей, среди людей. Но Дик остановился возле странной картины. На табличке емкое «Одиночество». На полотне пустота и точка. В голове мешанина из мыслей — там столько всего, что скоро, наверное, не останется места ни для чего.

— Понравилась эта картина? — Этот парень выделялся синевой волос, тонкой ниткой ошейника — последняя модель — и улыбкой победителя.

— А, да, — Адамс быстро перевел взгляд на «незнакомца». — Кристофер? Я думал, ты не любишь эту галерею.

— Почему? — Аддерли расслаблен. Дик ему завидовал — «старший братик» не знал бед и забот. — Потому что это галерея моего отца? Или потому что это абстракционизм? Или.

Он замолк, перевел взгляд на безликую толпу — золото, золото, золото; желтый, желтый, желтый [оно скачет как попрыгунчик из детства] [прыг-скок, прыг-скок] [пестрое разъедает глаза, залезает под кожу блестящей пудрой, ложной надеждой и могильным крестом — отныне кремируют, оставляют в вечном круге жизни оксидом углерода и прочей гарью, гадостью, мерзостью]. Адамс чувствовал иррациональный страх; Кристофер не моргал, смотрел цепко, будто запоминая что-то или подбирая слово.

Где-то мелькнула Гера — канареечно-желтый удушающим смехом дробил кости. Безумный круг Сансары неоново-желтым вычерчивал незамысловатую линию. Желтый осенней листвы выкладывался в одно огромное «Безумие». Гнойно-желтый, льющийся из старой раны, оставался нелепыми пятнами на веках — тени от поцелуев безумцев, от опавших мыслей, слезших змеиной кожей. Самый яркий желтый клеткой для птицы выбивал четкое и ясное «заперт»

[Дик — это запятая, не определившаяся и оставшаяся между «да» и «нет»]

[Кристофер — это точка, оставленная между «Казнить» и «нельзя помиловать»]

— Дик, ты немного запутался, — Аддерли улыбнулся мягко и чутко. — Если идти по одной стороне, то точно можно найти выход.

— Дружеский совет? — Адамс вскинул бровью — протест ради протеста, нет после чужого да, противовес любому мнению [везде опасность, не так ли?].

— Он самый, — Крис шел, стуча каблуками армейских ботинок.

« 16 октября.

Встреча с Кристофером в галереи вывела меня из внутреннего баланса. Несколько лет ведения дневников и ежедневного утреннего моциона с последующим контрастным душем разлетелись, как карточный домик от одного единственного взгляда на бешено синий.

Синий и желтый — в итоге зеленый. Зеленый — это цвет спокойствия. Это цвет травы, листвы и…

Наверно, перед собой бессмысленно оправдываться. Тем более, когда в голове сумбур, выстраивающийся хрупкой башней: мысль нанизывается на мысль, слово переплетается со словом, фундаментом ветхим и жалким ложатся эмоции и чувства.

Крис, наверняка, выкинет какую-то глупость. И башня рухнет. Так было всегда»

На вечеринке скучно: золотая молодежь резвилась, поднакочавшись выпивкой и таблетками. Дик потихоньку попивал колу с виски. Голова уже пьяно кружилась; мир качался, будто огромная колыбель; тело ощущалось тяжелым и чужим, разгоряченным и пошлым, чересчур чувствительным и развратным. Музыка отбивалась дрянными битами и вульгарным текстом, облаченным в рычащий бас вокалиста.

Пластиковый стаканчик сминался пальцами — пара капель упала на землю и белоснежную скатерть; они смешивались с водой, наполненной хлором, с бассейна. Адамс сделал глубокий вдох — от цветных огней гирлянд, подсветок и иного освещения болели глаза. К скуке добавилась лень — хотелось спать и ни о чем не думать.

— Вечеринки — это такая переоценённая вещь, — голос прозвенел колокольчиком, предупреждающим приход редкого посетителя; чужие хрупкие руки кутались в джемпер; высветленные белые волосы прилипали мокрыми прядями к подбородку, щекам, шеи. Незнакомка поймала долгий взгляд Адамса на себе и понимающе улыбнулась, будто привыкла.

— А, это, да. Прости, вечно забываю.

И она молчала какое-то время, словно надеясь, что он не попросит объяснений и остановит её. Но Дик лишь пьяным неосознанным взглядом дробил белый на спектры.

— Мои родители Мыслящие. Оба. — Странная девушка, наконец, села рядом, подхватив со стола красный стаканчик — её антрацитовый лак отвратным контрастом резал по мыслям, смешивая кровавые реки с угольно-черным: его первую кровь с тогда блестящей чернотой ногтей дефинкера. — Когда я родилась, они уже прошли через операции и полностью стали достопочтенными Таишей и Таем. Я чувствовала себя там белой вороной.

Секунду она думала, а потом рассмеялась, обнажая милые ямочки, звенящий смех и запах мятной жвачки с алкогольными парами. Адамс сначала не понимал, глядел пусто-одурманенными глазами, шевеля напряженно уже заржавевшими шестеренками, складывая неясный паззл. А потом тоже улыбнулся. «Белая ворона» — это скорее про Мыслящих, чем про обычных людей. Ведь именно первые лишены цвета, абстрагированы от мира и готовы в любой момент выцарапать глаза непутевому проходимцу.

— Меня зовут Мика, — рука убрала со лба мокрую прядь, скользнула по уху, чуть задевая круглую серебряную серьгу — не ярко, это главное. Адамс бегло оценил её одежду — серое, черное, белое. — А ты?

— Диккинсон Адамс, — казалось, голова кружилась от изобилия монохрома; этой девушки было чересчур много; её слова отдавались чечеткой по надгробной плите, выстроенной дорогим виски и шипучей сладкой колой и положенной сверх его мыслей. — Можешь звать меня просто Дик. Рад знакомству.

— Если ты так радуешься, боюсь представить, как грустишь, — мокрые от воды губы мертвецки синим оттенком складывались в привычное «сумасшествие», тянувшее вслед за собой отчетливое «ты немного запутался». Это «немного» смущало. Это «немного» отдавалось щемящей болью от потерянных возможностей. Просто от чего-то потерянного — не нужно дополнений и пояснений. Это ощущение говорило само за себя. — Есть сигарета?

Он мотнул головой. Мика сморщилась, согнулась, устало выдохнула, спрятав ладонями лицо — что-то внутри неё сломалась от одной простой фразы. Дик испугался. Произошедшее влекло за собой чувство вины, пилящую совесть и непонимание, разгорающееся от страха. Это слишком странно. Это слишком легко. Это просто слишком — он не мог, он не такой, он не думал, не предполагал, он ничего не понимал.

[серое — это между белым и черным] [это та же запятая, только уродливее: серое — это неудавшееся белое или черное] [антрацит, мрамор, гематит, слоновая кость, магнетит, молоко, морион, кости] [черные дыры его вставок на форме, ебучего галстука и туфлей по утрам привлекали взор, затягивали — единственный акцент на этом белоснежном полотне]

[его Тай с девяткой и кличкой проводил его с улыбкой, сказав «повеселись» и поцеловав в самый уголок юношеских губ]

— Иногда я думаю, что все эти чувства — это что-то неправильное.

Она одернула руки, пригвоздила своими слишком голубыми глазами к месту, не давая теперь и шанса на побег, внимательно слушая, что же он хотел ей сказать. Где-то противно взвизгнула Марта — её парень кинул в бассейн; послышался гогот и пьяное одобрение, а после них подначки и громкое, вульгарно содранное с дешевых старых комедий «Пей! Пей! Пей!»; перебивка по стаканчику ногтей Мики оглушала и волновала, замещая сердцебиение.

— Когда их слишком много, то, кажется, уже слишком мало меня, — его стаканчик пуст, скомкан и упал на границу между землей и кафельной плиткой. Рядом шуршало фольгой пустой пачки от тонких яблочных сигарет и чужим отчаянием, спрятанным за тряпки и монохром. Веяло осенней хандрой или подростковой меланхолией. — А когда их мало, то есть ли уже «я»?

Пачка отскочила от мусорки, упав в общую кучу. Её взгляд выражал четкое и громкое «молчи»; саркастичная дуга губ Диккинсона ясно произнесла: «но всё это лишь побег».

— Но все эти вопросы вновь и вновь возвращают к одному. — Мика попыталась хрустнуть пальцами — зашипела, устало вдыхая и выдыхая, словно обреченная на смерть. — К субъективности. Моё черное может быть твоим белым. А наше серое навряд ли совпадет с третьим. — У него есть дешевые речи; дешевые слова; дешевые мысли.

[от дорогого он старательно отказывался, убегая от золотого, красного и зеленого]  
[мысли скакали бабочками: Атлас персидским ковром выстилал комнату со стенами из Урании и потолком Парнасиус, давящим на одинокий стул с нежной девичьей фигурой и Ночным Павлином вместо лица]

[Лимонница нимбом крутилась вокруг его головы]  
[Как только он хочет солгать, над его головой появляется нимб. это желтые бабочки! желтые бабочки!]*

— Красивые речи, чтобы склеивать девчонок? — Она улыбнулась с пониманием и отвращением, словно увидела извращенца. Плиссированная юбка приоткрыла чулки с развратным кружевом — как в эротических журналах, только «крокодилов зацепок» не хватало. — Мог бы тогда и сигареты носить, раз такой донжуан.

— Девчонки меня не интересуют, — Мика ойкнула, убирая «заманчивую» линию кружева, дергая губами, стараясь улыбнуться или произнести что-то. Адамс пожал плечами. Внутри водоворотом затягивало опасное «мог и попробовать» и «ты ведь даже не знаешь». Чужой румянец походил на вишню — казалось, его можно стереть [раздавить] пальцами. — Но ты неплохой собеседник, Мика.

— Неужели, — пряди потихоньку сохли, становясь ещё более белыми.

— Ты тоже станешь Таишей? — Дика морозило. Он никогда не интересовался матчастью данного вопроса: его пугал сам шанс узнать что-то не то. Что он уже ничего не чувствовал.

— Ага, — она похлопала по коленкам, неловко улыбаясь. Так делают обычно дети, когда их просят рассказать о своей мечте — с радостью, непоколебимостью и ожиданием похвалы. — По правде, родители предлагали мне пойти в академию и всё такое. Но я решила пройти свою подростковую жизнь как самый обычный человек. Поэтому я здесь. Думала, почувствую некое воодушевление или ещё что-то.

— И? — Адамс поежился, пьяным, дерганым движением пригладил свои волосы, смазано коснулся щеки и ошейника — холодный металл обжигал. — Через неделю будет моя первая операция, — она потянулась за стаканчиком, чуть не рассчитала и свалила его. Цыкнула.

— Мне разрешили. Сказали, что у меня всё точно получится с моей родословной. Что буду отличным дефинкером.

— Но это опасно, — в нем одна вторая уставшей вымученной жалости и отборного виски смешались с совсем безрассудными мыслями. «Не хочу быть таким же жалким как она» и «никогда, никогда не буду таким» заменили любую молитву — это общество атеистов, тут нет места его слепой вере в притягательно опасный монохром с запахом сигарет и взрослыми уступками.

— Если что-то опасно, то не значит, что не стоит попытаться, — от неё веяло подростковым фильмом или книгой — чем-то слегка запутанным, но легким и понятным. — Сожаления — худшая мука. Потому что изменить ничего уже нельзя.

« 30 декабря

Мика больше не появлялась. И казалась уже каким-то дурным сном.

Год подходил к завершению — осенняя хандра и депрессия сменились легким ознобом и желанием крепких объятий. Запах корицы и цитрусовых отдавался в сердце грустью и неизбежностью. Менялось всё: дома, улицы, люди вокруг. Даже я. Ничто не постоянно. Ничто не статично. По крайне мере, в это хотелось верить. Иначе многие вещи были зря. Любая система стремится к хаосу. Может тогда мой «хаос» — это ты….

Глупую чушь так легко сказать/написать/сделать. Глупость липнет жвачкой на подошву, крепко въедается в мысли, тянется, как нуга, от поступка к поступку, становясь уже не случайностью, а закономерностью. Принципом. Жизненным кредо.

Она сказала, что сожаления — худшая мука. Я бы назвал худшей мукой неопределенность»

«Селест» непривычно пустовала. Скучающие зеваки лениво рассматривали картины и перешептывалась. Адамс ходил туда-сюда, не останавливаясь подолгу не у одного полотна. Он словно искал что-то. Или кого-то. Толстовка свисала с него, выдавая, что это чужая вещь. Иногда Дик подымал рукава, чтоб те не мешали, но они снова и снова падали, заставляя его повторять это действие по кругу. Создавалось ощущение, что он сильно нервничал. Но на самом деле Адамс впервые за долгое время чувствовал спокойствие и некую апатию.

Руки, испачканные красным, держали куклу и нож — внизу маленькая подпись автора, на табличке «Справедливость?». Среди прочих абстрактных, геометрических и чересчур «глубоких» работ эта притягивала невольно взор и заставляла усомниться в правильности её местонахождения. «Кто-то ошибся» — мелькнуло беглой ящерицей по бревнам вдоль лучиков солнца; «она тут неслучайно» — огромным удавом поймана ящерка; «возможно, я должен что-то понять» — адским пеклом обжигало и горячило тело.

[никто не поможет тебе, пока ты сам не признаешь в чем проблема]  
[ты есть проблема]

— Необычная для этого места картина, — Нон вывел его из задумчивости. Красная клетчатая рубашка абсурдным компромиссом злила и выводила из себя; такое невинное участливое лицо раздражало свечением ангельского нимба.

— Думаю, мистер Адамс бы её одобрил. — В ней сочетается невинность и угроза? — Разговоры об отце выводили из себя. Они словно начинали новый круг ненависти, новый виток — распаляли костер, который, казалось, уже потух.

— Выбор, — Мыслящий двинулся дальше. Разговоры о «Мистере Адамсе» возвращали на четыре года назад, к тому его небрежно брошенному «присмотри за моим проблемным сыном», в котором читалась скрытая издевка и подтекст.

Такой очевидный подтекст. Диккинсон зол — голос отца, фамилия, напоминающая об их родственной связи, сам дефинкер — подарок, ещё один показной жест, чтобы превосходство ощущалось противной удавкой на шее [будто ошейника не хватало]. Во всём издевательство, унижение, пощечина, такое понятное и легко читаемое «ты мой сын, всего лишь мой сын». Он в клетке — заперт, предугадан, распотрошён на «юношеский максимализм», «протест» и «сын политика»: его характеристики вписали бы в свидетельство о смерти, прежде чем развеяли бы прах.

— Если я скажу, что не люблю тебя, ты уйдешь? — Дик не хотел этого говорить. Это так по-детски. Это так наивно. Словно ему обязательно должны сказать правду.

— Если я попрошу взяться со мною за руки, вы это сделаете ради меня? — Нон улыбался тепло и солнечно. Будто чужие слова не разбивали его сердце — [оно же ничего не чувствует] [он симуляция жизни; не более чем оболочка от настоящего человека; инструмент для строительства нового светлого будущего].

На самом деле он хотел поцелуя, но тут так много народу, а Дику ещё всего лишь шестнадцать. Обстоятельства колючим терновником сжимали сердце — симуляция, это симуляция, Нон, ты просто стал прекрасным актером. Адамс смотрел ему в глаза — черное бездонное море, чертовы гематиты, пожирающиет всё. Он не мог этому противиться — протянул руку, улыбнулся в ответ, как будто того вопроса в духе «а ты меня любишь?» и не было.

— Это непохоже на правду, да? — Нон опьяняюще теплый — Дик держался за него так крепко, как обычно дети, переходя дорогу, хватаются за матерь. Мыслящий дразнящий и взрослый. Никогда его не обидит, не предаст, не тронет и не полюбит — по крайне мере не так чувственно, не так наивно и верно. У него другая любовь, она как двоичный код: бинарная и логичная. — В юности, в академии, я часто представлял, как буду вот так идти, держась за руку с какой-нибудь Таишей. Может как я с простым кодом, может с какой-нибудь из сотых, тысячных. Но держусь за вас.

В этом «вас» преданность цепного пса — когда он говорит на «вы», значит, всё серьезно, значит, им нужно подыгрывать Обществу. Адамс в протест хотел попросить чего-то невозможного. Хоть захудалое «давай сбежим вместе». Только бежать некуда — за стеклянным куполом бескрайние земли с такими же городами [, а в них ШоУ, ошейники и Мыслящие] [, а в них добрая нежная рука Большого Брата]

— Ты расстроен? — Диккинсон безумно. У «безликого» Мыслящего нет даже приметного запаха духов — он жутко пустой и незапоминающийся, словно назло. Словно в отместку. Словно «даже не пытайся, глупый мальчишка, ты мной не завладеешь».

— Нет, — у него улыбка Дьявола, нимб ангела и божьи уста — ими говорилась чистая правда. — Вы лучшее, что было в моей жизни.

Нон вспомнил старый ясень — огромные корни, листву, качающуюся на ветру и большую прохладную тень. Юность так скоротечна, так прекрасна и неудержима: он стоял в тени, вытягивал руки вперёд, чтобы лучи солнца его коснулись, улыбался ещё полностью настоящей, не симулированной улыбкой [кончики губ так дрожали, так дрожали, словно готовые вот-вот рассмеяться]. Волосы ещё не выбелили и доставали до лопаток, взгляд ещё глупый и наивный, сердце ещё не…

— Если бы всё сложилось чуть по-другому, — ему почти тридцать. Он Мыслящий. Цепной пёс Общества. — Но уже ничего и никогда не будет по-другому, да? Пожалуйста, чтобы не было дальше, не оставьте меня.

— Я не оставлю тебя, никогда. — [ты врешь, золотой мальчик] [нет ничего вечного]

«дата не важна.

В какой-то момент начало казаться, что я потерялся. А затем нашёл выход. Но это было ошибкой — я был разбит. Меня убили всего одной фразой.

Меня распотрошили, втоптали, изувечили, покалечили, сломали — слова уже не имели значения. Ничего не имело значения. Просто потому что с той фразой пришло решение. Безумное, смертельное, но такое важное.

Я пойду на ШоУ. Выиграю или умру — неважно. В любом случае, я выйду победителем»

Огромное солнце слепило глаза. Слышался плеск волн и крики чаек. Песок обжигал ноги. Линия горизонта далекая и манящая, чистая и ненастоящая отличалась от той, что виднелась обычно под куполом города. Диккинсон чувствовал себя странно — он был словно сам не свой; руки и ноги не его, только голова на месте со всем тем ворохом мыслей. Океан большой и неспокойный, будто срисованный с детских книжек небесно-голубым пожирал переливающийся золотой песок; облака белым плыли вперёд. Ветер колыхал волосы — туда-сюда.

Адамс притронулся к голой шее — так непривычно, так дико. Почему-то от этого чувства на душе становилось легче. Перед ним чайка поймала рыбу; волны пенились и вздымались, перекатывались и опасно приближались к его ступням; цвета искусственно яркие выжигали на сетчатке неясные образы и мысли. Фантасмагория сознания: одно нанизывалось на другое, третье бежало за четвертым, пятое крутилось каруселью, размазывая по стенкам шестое.

— Тут красиво, — голос Дика тихий и чужой. Как всё тут.

— Да, я тоже люблю это место, — Нон выглядел непривычно: вместо белых волос его натуральный цвет; глаза не гематиты, а зеленый луг; улыбка не привычная симуляция для лучшей адаптации в обществе, а живая, наверное, единственная настоящая вещь. — Хотя и всего лишь проекция. Иллюзия. Соблазнительный мираж.

— Ты выбрал это место неслучайно, не так ли? — Адамс безумно жалел, что не встретил Мыслящего ещё юношей. Между ними чуть больше десяти лет разницы — пугающая цифра, выстроившаяся стеной.

— Мой отец считал, что о серьезных вещах стоит говорить в красивых местах. Так легче пережить потрясение, — Нон отцу не верил. Этот метод никогда не работал: ни в день смерти матери, ни тогда, когда мистер Адамс стал его непосредственным начальником, ни когда от него отказались, подарив неугомонному сынишке. — Дик, мне назначили ещё одну операцию.

Сначала он не понимал услышанного — просто отказывался понимать. Наслаивал на произнесенное мысль за мыслей, превращая в прекрасный, «вкусный» торт. Только вот, как розу не назови, она всё равно будет пахнуть розой. Поэтому Адамс просто остановился, по колено прошёл в искусственную, иллюзорную воду и закричал, что есть мочи. Нон стоял неподвижно: внутри противоречия, пустота и «чувства» — те жалкие остатки, на которые он ещё способен. Дик остановился, когда уже понял, что горло всё равно не заболит, что он ничего не почувствует.

— Ты говорил, что тебя лишили некоторых чувств, но ты не бесчувственный, — горячие слезы обжигали как настоящие. Как песок. Как горечь внутри. — Но если так, то почему ты согласился на это?!

— Дик, я понимаю, ты зол, — Нон дорожил этим мальчишкой. Дорожил тем «чувством», что осталось в нём и пришло к нему, когда он познакомился с Адамсом младшим. — Но есть вещи, на которые мы повлиять не в силах. Я дал клятву, что буду служить на благо общества и не пожалею ничего для этого. Я не свободен в своих решениях. Если бы… если бы я только знал, что встречу тебя, то никогда, никогда бы не стал Мыслящим.

— Ты просто трус! — Диккинсон зол. Но в первую очередь на себя. — Давай сбежим! Давай уйдем отсюда! Но ты не решился мне этого предложить. Ты привел меня в гребанную симуляцию, чтобы сообщить это. Сказать, что будешь ещё меньше человеком и чуть больше бездушным. Что выбрал между мной и остальными — их. Остальных! — Адамс резко развернулся, подошел к дефинкеру и опрокинул того, нависая сверху. — Ты не Нон, нет, ты просто Тай номер девять.

Мыслящий хотел возразить — но в темно-синих [как у китов из книжки, да?] глазах отражалось столько ненависти. Столько выводов, которые уже не исправить, не перекрыть ни корректором, ни нежными словами, ни делами. Там могильный крест — «Нона» теперь нет, не существует. Есть только Тай под номером девять. Не человек, а ещё один механизм, исправно работающий и выполняющий свой долг.[ты свой выбор сделал, дурашка шатен] [симуляция, твоя жизнь сплошная симуляция, подстройка, игра — ты живешь, чтобы «выполнять долг»]

— Даже сказать нечего?

— Я уже говорил, ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни. — Нон надеялся, что в его взгляде читалась та безграничная, всепоглощающая нежность. Забота. Желание защитить и оберегать.

— Я тебе теперь не верю, — Диккинсон встал. Прошел к краю, к тому месту, докуда волны ещё не доставали. Сделал вдох-выдох.

— Верни меня в реальность.

— Но… — Верни!

Яркий свет ламп резанул по глазам; дверь кабины легко поддалась; на пол упала маска, пролетела добрых метра три; две Таиши радостно начали прыгать, хлопая в ладоши и крича «ура-ура»; доктор в халате нахмурился, туша о стеклянную пепельницу окурок. Адамс тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в норму. Голова кружилась, ужасно мутило — там до сих пор иллюзорное море и взгляд Нона. Симуляция, симуляция, симуляция — это всё обман! Диккинсон не должен вестись на это, не должен верить ничему, что видел там.

— Единичка, он такой встревоженный, — Таиши мельтешили, сбивая с мыслей; два абсолютно одинаковых лица застыли в клоунской улыбке.

— Двойка, похоже, ты что-то напутала! – Девушки начали шуточную перебранку, совсем уже не обращая внимания на Адамса.

Диккинсон глубоко вздохнул, вылез из кабина M-213 — старая модель для создания простых проекций — и прошел к доктору. Тот кивнул, протянул бланк, дождался, когда подпись будет поставлена, и чуть радостно произнес: «приятно иметь дело с таким важным молодым человеком». Адамс пожал плечами и отправился прочь из белоснежного кабинета, находящегося в самом центре «муравейника» Мыслящих.

Он бежал по лестницам, ни о чем не думая, боясь лишь одного — что заплачет. Пару раз он в кого-то врезался, извинился на автомате, не желая объясняться и слышать лишние вопросы. Теперь для него существовал лишь бег. От ответственности. От гематитовых глаз. От себя. От «ты всего лишь глупый мальчишка».

« дата всё ещё не имеет значения. Ничто не имеет значения.

Отец сидел совершенно вальяжно, широко расставив ноги и покачивая в руке бокал с виски. Господин Юджин ежился — думаю, его тоже напрягал наглый взгляд отца и двух тигров на шелковом халате. Я был там лишним. Чертовой стеной между отцом и «старым добрым другом, являющимся той ещё занозой в заднице» (слова отца всплыли в голове как непрошенные гости)

«Он очень вырос. Так похож на мать» — элементарная вежливость, чтобы начать разговор.

«Понравился?» — привычная колкость.

«Нет. Из нас двоих ты был всегда падок на красивых мальчиков» — Аддерли спокойно констатировал факт. По крайне мере на его лице не вздрогнул ни один мускул»

В комнате витал запах сигарет. Приглушенный свет напрягал — Дик дважды вставал, чтобы поменять его, но столько же его останавливала мягкая рука Геры. Клаус Адамс ничего не замечал, словно питон, гипнотизирующий добычу, глядел на гостя, качал рукой бокал виски. Аддерли своё вино не трогал. После короткой перепалки они замолчали — не произнесли и слова за пятнадцать минут. Диккинсону в какой-то момент начало казаться, что время остановилось.

Зациклилось на этой смущающей неприятной, неправильной тишине. Но эти двое совершенно не чувствовали неловкости. Играли в молчанку, будто проверяя друг друга на прочность. Гера скучающе зевнула. Юджин бросил на неё строгий взгляд; Клаус улыбнулся, словно тот попался в его ловушку.

— Она тебя смущает? — Приторно сладко поинтересовался Адамс старший.

Желтое искривилось кривой чертой; девушка, словно кошка, начала ластиться о руку Клауса; Диккинсон попытался абстрагироваться — считал про себя. Один, два, три, четыре — Юджин снисходительно посмеялся, точнее плохо сыграл этот смех — пять, шесть, семь, восемь — Гера спросила: «хотите, я вам отсосу?» — девять, десять, одиннадцать, двенадцать, тринадцать — тишина длилась недолго; едкое «не, детка, он у нас безнадежно, безответно влюблен в меня» пурпурным пятном на халате с тиграми [это вино] [глаза Юджина омерзительно бесчувственные, как у Мыслящего].

— Какой ты несдержанный, а вроде лишился гнева, — он не расстроился. Вытянулся во весь рост, встал, аккуратно поддел ремень халата пальцами и… — Хватит, — рука Юджина мощная, сильная крепко вцепилась в запястье. Адамс старший наклонился вперед, поцеловал того в макушку и кинул «такой же стеснительный как и раньше». Чужое «я пришел серьезно поговорить» тонуло в хриплом, прокуренном смехе, вброшенном меж ними «Клаус, твои вызовы всегда такие необычные» и отвратно громком звуке поцелуя. — Ю, ты такой наивный, — Диккинсон чувствовал пьяную похоть и ужасный запах сигарет — его отец всегда такой. Сегодня он, Адамс младший, серое пятно на фоне тигриных полос и чужих женских желтых губ, оставленное для ритма слово в стихотворении, говорящем о суицидальной осени и прожженных табаком легких.

— Какие серьезные разговоры в этой обители страсти и порока?

— Прекрати превращать всё в чертов цирк, — Аддерли сел на место, словно ничего не произошло. — Ради Клары.

— О, козыри пошли, — Клаус отпил вино, вернулся на диван, поставил бокал на стол и разочарованно произнес «ну, давай, говори, зачем пришел».

— Совет решил назначить в этом году тебя ответственным за ШоУ, — Юджин протянул папку бумаг. Гера суетливо завошкалась у барной стойки. Диккинсон как примагниченный смотрел на документы. — Это всё, что ты должен знать.

Во взгляде Аддерли читалось ясное «теперь ты палач» — а из слов «удачного вечера, Клаус Адамс».

« к чему глупая привязка к времени?

Как-то Нон сказал, что был ошеломлён первой встречей с моим отцом. Тем, что его так сразу привязали к политику. К знаменитому Клаусу Адамсу.

Он стоял, весь из себя такой правильный Мыслящий, готовый защищать директивы и закон. А получил токсичное «такой молоденький, мне нравится». Ты был разбит в тот момент также как я? Теперь я никогда не узнаю.

Отныне ты всего лишь… пара воспоминаний и пронзительный взгляд глаз гематитов»

— Система ошейник-дефинкер была придумана десять веков назад, — Адамс устало конспектировал, машинально выводя слова, особенно жирно остановившись на «дефинкер». Учитель то и дело потирал руки как муха — шорк-шорк; морщинистая «лапка» провела по усам, оттянула вниз старый болотно-зеленый вязаный жилет и начала снова тереться о другую. — Первые года экспериментов и проверок она вызывала в обществе огромный резонанс.

Ручка остановилась на букве «р», потянула её дальше, «заставляя» бумагу рычать — тигр, огромный полосатый хищник в [на голубом шелке] синей тетрадной клетке. Пальцы задрожали как не свои — учительское «конечно, нововведения такого масштаба не могли не найти противников» забивалось гвоздями под ногти. Н

ахально юношеское слева «бла-бла-бла, старый пердун снова завел старую пластинку» цеплялось к мыслям и выводилось очередной «р». Девичье облитое розовато-персиковым блеском для губ «видела недавно такого симпатяжку Мыслящего!» вливалось в мозг серной кислотой и вычерчивало обреченное «р».

— Система требовала доработок, — кряхтящее-старческое выходило нездоровым кашлем. Руки учителя — Джонатана? — обреченно терлись друг о дружку. Адамс думал о болоте — гнилой воде, рогозе и высокой траве [на картинках всегда было так] [в сказках всегда было так]. Тигр притаился там. — Требовались люди, способные отсеивать мысли.

«Мои родители — Мыслящие в третьем поколении» — воспоминания грозным полосатым хищником выпрыгнули из высокой травы и рогоза — «В доме приятно пахло лавандой, корицей и стерильностью».Оно рычало, захватывая клетку за клеткой — «мама любила печь кексы, хотя последняя операция лишила её вкусовые рецепторы чувствительности».Тигр-альбинос зачаровывал своими черными глазами-безднами — « очередная операция стоила ей жизни».

Белоснежные клыки больно вонзались в сознание — «у всего есть свой предел, у человеческого тела тоже»

— Первые Мыслящие, так называемая альфа группа, подключались к системе напрямую, — рядом с Адамсом звучал недовольный стук и скучающий зевок, девчачий звонкий смех и клубнично-зефирное «он такой сладкий, ты бы его только видела, Дженни».

Диккинсон остановил руку, попытался досчитать до десяти — этот совет никогда не работал — и выдохнул. Пшенично—русым осела рядом записка и быстрым неоново-оранжевым лаком промелькнуло «передай дальше» [синестезия — твои чувства накладываются друг на друга] [какая на вкус буква «р»?] [ты же знаешь, его настоящее имя начиналось с неё] [это горечь, не так ли?]

— Но это неумолимо привело группу альфа к потере ясного сознания, — Джонатан, малый Джон — как шутливо его называли ученики — встряхнул своими руками. — Пропускать через свой мозг даже сотню активно мыслящих разумов — безумие. Те юные люди просто сошли с ума. Их восприятие мира смешалось, они исчезли за потоком чужих мыслей.

[желтое ассоциируется с болью? или это прерогатива белого?]  
[карминово-красный, индиго, бедро испуганной нимфы, антрацитовый, иоллитовый]

[вшей это себе под веки — ты никому не нужен, мальчик-со-слишком-громкой фамилией]

— На какое-то время проект закрыли, — пространство расходилось цветными пятнами; тело не своё — лишним грузом ложилось на сознание; Адамс впивался ногтями в кожу — красные полосы отвлекали от собственного состояния. Физическая боль острым кинжалом врывалась в карусель придуманного и настоящего безумия.

За окном галка-певунья возвестила о своем существовании [выживании]. Соседское «эй, ну передай дальше» вывело из транса — Диккинсон бросил записку наугад, надеясь, что не обознался. Ведь одноклассники — это всего лишь безликие цветные пятна ярких макияжей и «победно» горделивых гримас. Не потому что Адамс выше — если он не различал их лица, значит не видел их презрения и хищных взглядов. Так он попросту защищен. В своей железной броне, когда на них всего лишь животная шкура [не гладь против шерсти] [не трогай их] [не дыши с ними в унисон] [иначе они тебя заметят]

— Однако это был всего лишь ещё один шажочек на пути к идеальному будущему, -Дик вывел меж «р» определение: «Идеал — то, что составляет высшую цель деятельности, стремлений». Это вектор. Направление[в долго и счастливо] [нахуй] — Конечно, позднее была придумана система ошейник-дефинкер. С языка дорежимного времени — когда их было ещё безумно много — «финкер» — думающий…

Адамс не вслушивался в этимологию слова — скоро звонок. Скоро закончится пшеничное золото, яркий блеск разноцветных ногтевых пластин, шум, галдеж, пустое, пустое, пустое [разрушение ведет к перерождению] [только сильнейший выживет — это естественный отбор, детка] [тигр не спросит у кролика, как у того дела] [он вопьется когтями в плоть] [два три четыре один десять двенадцать] [белый черный белый черный белый черный][твой выбор это побег?] [ты не хищник?] [время собирать камни] [ШоУ тебя ждёт]

— Поэтому Мыслящим необходимо удалять эмоции, лишний шум и… — Профессор Джонатан не успел сказать — его прервал звонок.

Но губы его всё равно двигались, говоря что-то. Вверх-вниз, трубочкой, тонкой полоской и снова ходуном. Все засуетились, заспешили, стали подгонять друг друга. Адамс медленно собирал свои вещи. В голове впервые за долгое время пусто. Нет, не просто пусто — там чистота, заветное и такое желаемое осознание, чего ему хочется. Рядом кто-то его окликнул — пшеничное золото промелькнуло прямо перед глазами, а потом сменилось щелчком-искрой ярких ногтей. Розовато-персиковый блеск складывался в «не думала, что ты ходишь на дополнительные курсы, Диккинсон» и руки потянулись к пряди, убирая аккуратно её за ухо, перед « кстати, у тебя такой интересное лицо».

Он вежливо-прохладным «я метис». Она приторно сладким и нежным «и глаза такие синие, красивые» [« иногда твои глаза — это бушующее море, а иногда — темная пучина» — белым монохромом между каждой строчкой и чужыми фразами — «но мне они безумно нравятся, они такие живые»]. «ты?» — Адамс напускной заносчивостью старательно отгораживал от себя. В ответ лишь улыбкой блескучей « я Эми» и протянутой рукой «будем знакомы» [она смайлик — такой яркий, легкий и пустой смайлик] «Мне пора» — и вон, вниз по лестнице, к курилке — подышать чужим никотином, как его и дальше.

« время относительно, я вечен.

Кристофер всегда превозносил себя выше других — он огромная аквамариновая акула.

А я с этого дня — тигр»

— О, это ты? — Мика выхватила его из общего потока, крепко вцепившись в руку. Удивление расползалось как бензиновая пленка на океане — оно такое черное, как её левый глаз.

— Да, — Адамс пах чужим никотином, персиком и чуть потом. Девушка перед ним сияла черно-белыми пайетками платья, тянула дальше, в тень, и улыбалась естественно–розовыми губами. — Давно не виделись. Как ты?

— Чудесно, — у неё прохлада в голосе, мятный запах изо рта и не двигающийся левый глаз [черное поглотило его/ белое расползлось пятнами веснушек над ним/ это снег, не так ли]. Она пожимала плечами, будто морозясь. — Вот только вышла после операции.

— Твой глаз, — тактичность летела к херам [у смертников нет инстинкта самосохранения] [у смертников нет морали].

Мика молчала — за ней проезжая часть, мелькающая серебром, металликом и звучащая гудками. Пространство колыхалось от жары; под тенью хорошо, Адамс жмурился, наслаждаясь легким ветерком. Чуть дальше, в курилке, слышен смех и обрывки музыки — электроджаз и ретро ремиксы, «голос улиц» и дребезжание струн. Диккинсон думал о бабочках, цветовосприятии и коротком курсе психологии, на который его водил Нон. «Периодически всем Мыслящим нужно ходить на такие мероприятия. Хочешь со мной?» — фоновой пластинкой заиграло в голове.

— Это… это всего лишь маленькая неудача, — красно-белая коробочка сигарет блестела на солнце, вторя платью девушки. Пленка улетала вниз, на землю; крышка легко открылась; белоснежный бумажный цилиндр уже меж пальцев. Мятный пластик зажигалки отбрасывал солнечных зайчиков на кирпичную стену школы. — Иногда операция идёт не совсем по плану.

— Ты не изменилась, — это взамен «ты не похожа на бесчувственную».

А вот у неё пронзительно голубое копье единственного зрячего глаза с таким едким на губах «видимо, я всю жизнь уже притворяюсь». Никотиновый дым взмыл вверх. На стене отчетливо видна табличка «не курить». У неё саркастичное «ха» на выдохе с клубом серой отвратной табачной дымки. У Дика нравоучительное «поймают» после кашля. Девушка лишь качнула головой и почти пропела «пусть ловят» — карамельно тягучим меццо-сопрано. В окне мелькнула голова профессора Джонатана. Из школьных дверей выскочила Эми, разливающаяся пшеничным золотом и щебечущая своими персиково-розоватым фальцетом.

— Хорошенькая, правда? — У Мики оценивающий взгляд [хищника]. Вокруг неё дым. За спиной уже садилось солнце. Колкое движение рукой вниз, оттягивая платье и будто снова дрожа от холода.[она сама и есть зимняя стужа]

— Наверно, — Адамс сжимал лямку рюкзака. Усталость навалилась на плечи. Дома его ждала пустота и вчерашний йогурт.

— Я думала, ты соврал, когда сказал, что девушки тебя не интересуют, — Мика мягко улыбнулась, протянула руку, купаясь в последних лучах солнца. То ли притворялась, то ли радовалась чему-то своему внеземному.

— Я не вру в мелочах, — а по коже мурашки. Уверенность непривычно саднила горло — каждое слово врезалось шипами дикой розы [цветы так красивы] [они лучше пуль]

— Ты изменился, — солнце почти село; она окрашена оранжево-огненным и розовым цветом искусственного неба; тут всё ненастоящее, поэтому улыбка легко ложилась на губы. Адамс пожал плечами. — Теперь ты не выглядишь таким уж забитым. Словно… словно ты что-то нашёл.

— Выход, — [у тебя теперь оскал хищника, малыш]

Мика покачала головой, тихо смеясь. У неё никотиново-мятные объятия с милым «прощай» на губах, звон брелков от ключей и легкое ещё раз напоследок «береги себя». У Дика решительное «заботься о себе» после шлейфа её никотина и сомнительное «удачи»

[без восклицательного знака — крик тут уже не поможет]  
[фатум не на её стороне]

« между первым и вторым числом этого месяца — какого выбирай сам.

В доме непривычно пусто и холодно. Кутаюсь в плед, прихожу в гостиную и включаю его любимый фильм. Одиночество скрипящей «р» садиться рядом и рычит под ухом. Когда-то его звали Раинн. До посвящения в дефинкеры. Он ходил школу, и кто-то из одноклассников называл его «Ра» — кто-то провозгласил его богом до меня.

У него ямочки, когда он улыбается. Волосы вьются после душа. Задумавшись, он невольно грыз ручку или карандаш. Рядом с «р» оставляет звездочку — чтобы не забыть. Как-то он признался, что уже не чувствует жалости, сострадания и сочувствия.

» Вместо этого что-то рационально больное железным прутом впивающееся в ребра и позвоночник; я и тело уже живем отдельно — порой не чувствую горячее, обжигаюсь. А иногда «ты» это всё, что у меня есть. Глупо, да? Возможно, в следующий раз не будет и этого»

Он даже не сомневался, что следующий раз будет»

В квартире почти темно. Искусственный лунный свет желтыми пятнами падал на ковер, не доставая до дивана. Он кутался в плед, словно ему холодно. Телевизор выключился полчаса назад — Диккинсон не нашел сил искать пульт, канал или этот фильм вновь. В голове нет фонового шума, поэтому музыка соседа сверху заменяла его. Ритмичное «туц-туц» выводила очередной круг Сансары — цикличность, вечность, замкнутость. Адамс лениво сполз на пол.

Внизу ещё холоднее — руки закутывали сильнее плед, по самое горло, почти скрывая лицо. Красно-зеленые клетки шахматными рядами напоминали о монохроме, походе в магазин, когда он так дурашливо, слишком искренни, чтобы быть просто игрой, ходил меж полок и выбирал ковер.

«Уютная квартира — лучший антидепрессант» — насмешливо нравоучительное за чашкой чая. «У тебя трудный период, если будут какие-то проблемы — обращайся. Я тебе помогу» — доверительно нежным перед сном и с утра.«Ты не поверишь, но мой натуральный цвет глаз — зеленый» — горячим дыханьем рядом с ухом. « Ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни» — колким правдивым прямо в сердце. Оповещения горели гирляндой разноцветных огней в правом уголке телефона.

Дик откинул его подальше и лениво смотрел на сменяющиеся зеленыйпурпурный-красный-синий-белый. [если там что-то от него, хоть самое обычное «извини», ты не выдержишь, расплачешься, понимая, что уже ничего не изменить] [очередная критическая пройдена] [ты всё решил, и твое решение отбивается в такт сердцу рычащим скорбящим звуком]

Адамс взял телефон в руки, открыл сообщения и отправил отцу короткое и емкое «я буду участвовать в ШоУ». А в ответ только «удачи». [тебя никто не спасет, мальчик-со-слишком-громкой-фамилией]

[это твой протест?]  
[нет, это твой выход]

« гуталиново-черный понедельник

В саду Клыка много роз, гиацинтов, примул и маков. Красивые качели. Вид на весь город. И даже можно увидеть купол, стену и трущобы. Там тихо, спокойно и даже сказочно.

Отец курил, смотрел вдаль и только раз спросил: «ты уверен, шкет? я обещал твоей матери заботиться о тебе». От меня уверенное и язвительное «раньше ты об этом не думал». А от него понятливое и сочувствующее «раньше всё шло по плану».

И в глазах угольно-черное разочарование с колким «ты всего лишь ребенок, а я всего лишь заебался с тобой». Мой протест — его развлечение на пять минут между сексом и наркотиками»

— Ты уверен в своём решении? — Юджин Аддерли не выглядел на свои сорок с хвостиком. Адамс младший дал бы ему не больше тридцати. У него тоже вились волосы, а пах он каким-то дорогим терпким парфюмом. — Как никогда, — уверенность оседала в воздухе эфемерными хлопьями снега: на его ресницы, траву рядом и элегантный, официальный костюм Аддерли. Дышать было тяжело — так непривычно. Но уже не страшно.[ты готов прыгнуть в бездну]

На качели сидела Таиша. Длинные волосы закручивались в милые кудряшки; губы угольно-черным подведены; платье белоснежное, пышное, кучей рюш, оборок и прочего слепящее. Брошка пион неправильно гематитовая на груди рядом с номером двадцать пять; в руках папка с бумагами, цветными стикерами выбивающимися из единого монохрома; заколка-стрекоза блестела бесцветными алмазами. Адамс взглянул на неё, а она лишь качнула головой, приветствуя — во взгляде цифры-цифры-цифры.

— Она? — Вопрос так и не обрел законченность, повиснув в воздухе. Юджин потянулся к карману, не нашел в нём сигарет и раздосадовано вздохнул. Золотой перстень блеснул от лучика солнца. Диккинсон решил, что ему уже не ответят. Смотрел небрежно на Таишу, искал в ней что-то, не понятное даже ему. Она повернула голову в его сторону, моргнула пару раз и отвернулась.

— Обрабатывает информацию, — Аддерли не глядел в ту сторону. Казалось, ему было стыдно. Или страшно. Или совестно. «С этим человеком всегда так» — спокойно констатировал Адамс.

— Думал, дефинкеры делают это через компьютер, — в мыслях сразу лекция, господин Джонатан с его вечно трущимися руками и губами, двигающимися хаотичным ходуном, Эми, разлитая по классу пшеничным золотом и пахнущая розовато-персиковым блеском.

— Обычные — да, но она немного другая, — какие-то недомолвки. Дик понимал. Государственная тайна и всё такое. — Думаю, тебе я могу сказать.

— У вас будут проблемы, не надо, — Адамс сам решил сигануть в бездну, но за собой он никого не потянет. Даже его. — Лучше расскажите о моей матери. Как оказалось вы были знакомы.

Юджин понимающе кивнул, подошел к панорамному окну — там город, живущей своей жизнью: кто-то умирал, кто-то рождался, кто-то влюблялся, кто-то обманывал, кто-то трахался — и вкрадчиво начал. «Клара была необыкновенной женщиной» — ложилось прохладным спокойствием в опустевшую от вечного пчелиного роя мыслей голову Адамса. «Такая красивая, такая сильная, достаточно сильная, чтоб приучить твоего отца» — неправдоподобной сказкой укладывалось на «отца невозможно приручить». «Клаус не умел любить, никогда. И жил-живет он, используя других» — вторым ошейником оборачивалось вокруг горла.

« В школьные годы он был ещё невыносимее» — предательски понимающее[принимающее] накатывало внутри непрощенными слезами. «А Клара просто сказала: «я знаю, он может быть лучше». То ли от наивности своей, то ли от огромной доброты» — жгуче неправильным осознанием вторгалось во всё то, что Дик знал о матери [она этого не заслужила] [он виноват, что всё сложилось так] [её смерть на его руках, ты не виноват, золотой ребенок, ты не можешь быть виноват] [ты забрал у мира эту женщину]

— Клаус любил её, как мог, — Юджин отчаянно поискал по карманам ещё раз сигареты. Ничего. А никотина не хватало как никогда. — Это её и погубило. Врачи твердили ей, что она не выдержит. Не переживет родов. Но Клара не слушала, отвечала им только таким простодушным «моей и его любви хватит это победить». Как видишь, не хватило.

Неожиданно Таиша тихо произнесла: «Господин Юджин, у нас есть ещё дела». Аддерли кивнул, спешно попрощался и виновато кинул на прощание «мне жаль». Адамс остался один. Его переполняло чувство скорби и потери. И вины — она заполняла каждую его мысль. Черное и белое потеряло своё привычное значение, вместо него вспомнилось единственное фото с «Кларой», оставленное в альбоме и «откомментированное» отцом единственным тяжелым взглядом. Отцовское «ты бесполезный» и «шкет» сгорело от искры «моей и его любви хватит это победить».

— Ты думала, что вас ждет счастливый конец, — Дик достал из кармана телефон. Время три часа дня. Самое-то чтобы распрощаться с прошлой жизнью.

« первый день в подготовительном центре.

Там стерильно чисто. И все улыбчиво интересуются, уверен ли я. Никто не отговаривает, но шепчутся, говорят, как я молод, какая это утрата. Кто-то даже просил автограф. Мол, а вдруг я выиграю.

Странно чувствовать на себе эти взгляды. Жалеющие? Знающие? Негодующие? Единственное, что я боюсь — это увидеть его снова. Тот взгляд. Хотя больше меня страшит возможность того, что, увидев это, я передумаю. Перестану быть хищником снова Рычащая «р» в сердце остановится, как только «Раинн» скажет «пошли домой».

Если это произойдет… если…»

Подготовительный центр стерилен, наполнен запахом лимонной отдушки и приторными улыбками. На сделанных под белую кирпичную кладку стенах постеры с лозунгами и бывшими участниками; столы в конференц-зале литые, каменные и массивные — на них контрастно и странно стеклянные вазы с искусственными цветами; в тренировочном зале играло радио с топ-парадами и звучал одинокий стук тренажера. Изредка в коридорах можно было встретить персонал — они лениво перебирались из кабинета в кабинет, явно создавая иллюзию работы.

У входа в каждую комнату датчики, рамки металлодетектора и пара охранников — таких же сонных и нерасторопных как все остальные сотрудники. Адамс ловил на себе их косые, неодобрительные сочувствующе-интересующиеся взгляды. «Что-то не так» — пренебрежительно-опасно как острые штыки слетело с губ Диккинсона. Оправдательно-жалко в ответ «нет-нет, просто вы так молоды» вместо «зачем богатому ублюдку всё это?». Он недоуменно пожал плечами, не зная ответа на их немой и ясный вопрос.

Адамс провел несколько часов в относительной тишине, занимаясь в тренировочном зале, читая какие-то автобиографичные книги, найденные на полке шкафа его временного номера, и помечая всякие глупости и замечания в блокнот, убивая скуку и свободное время. В него вместилась лишь половина отвратного столовского обеда. А прогулочные часы Дик потратил на безрезультатный, бессмысленный скроллинг новостной ленты и социальных сетей — на какую-то секунду ему показалось, что он сам себя запер в тюрьме.

— Бу! , — незнакомый девичий голос испугал Адамса — гантель выпала из руки, громко звякнув. — Выглядишь уставшим.

— Да? — Диккинсон никогда не был особо сильным — физические упражнения выматывали его, поэтому делал он их только для того, чтобы забить чем-то лишнее время. Его решимость запертым в клетки тигром металась от угла до угла, периодически грызла прутья и царапала бетонный пол, недовольство возвещая рыком. Ему попросту нужно было делать хоть что-то.

— Ага, — у незнакомки два рыжих хвостика и куча веснушек: на лице, открытых плечах, коленках, руках. Из-под тонких лямок туники виднелись бретельки голубовато-сиреневого нижнего белья. Чуть пухлые щеки покрылись румянцем. Девушка протянула руку, — Я Виктория Росс.

— Диккинсон Адамс, — он пожал её руку. Виктория ответила улыбкой. — Тоже доброволец?

— Нет, — она покачало головой, чуть растрепав волосы — передняя прядь стало спадать ей на лицо, придавая этим добродушную дурашливость и невинность. Светло-карие глаза внимательно глядели на Дика, изучая его реакцию. — Поймали на митинге.

«Незаконная агитация» или как-то так. Росс начала тихонько ударять указательным пальцем по подбородку, словно придавая своей задумчивости ещё большую комедийность, но при этом выглядела девушка безумно органично, будто периодически вытворяла данный «трюк»перед зеркалом, репетируя. Адамс не прерывал её перфоманс, дожидаясь, чем такой упорный умственный процесс в итоге закончиться. Через две минут Виктория ударила себя ладошкой по лбу с криком «точно!» и убежала куда-то. Диккинсон даже не успел её окликнуть — его вопрос: «что случилась?» уже «адресовался» спине собеседнице.

«Милая» и «странная» залегли в голове двумя характеристиками напротив «Виктория Росс» — рычащая «р» довольно мурлыкнула. «Опасная» даже не промелькнуло, оставаясь чем-то интуитивным. Адамс попытался как-то пометить новую знакомую, но та снова выскочила как черт из табакерки, громко крича «вот и я!» [с огромным противно звенящим восклицательным знаком] [как два колокольчика у неё на бедре, привязанные тоненькой атласной красной лентойверевочкой к ремню, скрытому туникой] В руках Виктория держала конверт.

— Сегодня странный парень попросил мне передать тебе вот это, — она очаровательно легкомысленно улыбалась.

— Это называется публичный протест, — Диккинсон взял в руки конверт. Росс хихикнула, направляясь к дальней лавке, тактично оставляя Адамса одного. Конверт оказалось от Кристофера — это удивило Дика.

В последний год, когда Адамс встречался с дефинкером, Крис будто специально избегал его. Простой черный бумажный конверт с подписью «для малыша Дика» содержал в себе письмо — почерк у Клее бросался в глаза уверенно выведенными крючковатыми буквами и плавными линиями, перебивающимися с резковато острыми и кривыми. Наклон букв скакал то влево, то вправо, то был идеально прямой — будто парень, когда писал, очень сильно спешил или делал это на ходу.

_«Малыш Дик, тебя, наверное, удивило это письмо, не так ли? В «Селест» тогда ты выглядел безумно потерянным, но я даже не думал, что ты найдешь такой выход. Одумайся. Не иди на ШоУ. Иначе ты точно умрешь. У тебя впереди прекрасная жизнь. Ты можешь выбраться за стену. Ты можешь посетить другие города. Ты можешь бороться по-другому. Там тебя ждёт только смерть. Возможно, от моей руки. А я не хочу этого. С любовью и лучшими пожеланиями лучший творец «Селест»_

— Что там? — Росс появилась из ниоткуда. Снова.

— Да так, письмо от одного безумца, — Адамс спокойно убрал его в карман. Аддерли-Клее не переставал его удивлять. Рычащая «р» засмеялась внутри, предвкушая невероятную схватку [протест].

— Ещё большего чем ты? Просто никогда не видела добровольца на ШоУ, — Виктория говорила, как человек, видевший много участников или претендентов. Адамс заметил поясок, на котором кроме колокольчиков виднелись кинжалы. Опасность стала более явной, но «таяла» на фоне общей беззаботности и милой улыбки.

— Да, — Адамс попытался как-то завершить этот диалог. Росс явно опаснее, чем хотела показаться.

— Знаешь, на ШоУ нередко делают временные союзы, — она игриво подмигнула. — Может, мы могли бы заключить такой.

— Победитель может быть только один, — девушка перед ним покачала головой на его слова. Адамс ожидал от неё чего угодно — хоть воткнутого в его горло кинжала прямо сейчас.

— Это ведь не значит, что нельзя найти лазейку в правилах, — Росс сцепила руки за спиной, будто прочитав боязливую мысль Дика о кинжалах. «Доверяй мне» твердил её взгляд. «Не верь ей» кричало внутри Адамса. — Вижу, ты мне не сможешь доверять. Ничего. ШоУ расставит всё на свои места.

Диккинсон снова не успел ничего сказать — странная участница убежала куда-то, потеряв к нему всякий интерес.

« двенадцатый день в подготовительном центре

Кристофер устроил масштабную перестрелку в «Селест» — тогда я понял, что он точно шагнул в бездну. Его речь в рамках ШоУ, жуткий перформанс и непоколебимая вера в свои действия устрашали. Он огромная аквамариновая акула, попробовавшая наконец-то вкус крови. Его ничто не остановит — его челюсти готовы разгрызать плоть.

«Ты точно умрешь» — впилось двумя клыками и забралось глубоко под кожу — это зубная крошка, разгоняющаяся то по малому кругу кровообращения, то по большому, вызывала дисфункцию всех органов и очередной выброс адреналина. Она сильнее и глубже ядовито-черного. Она ощутимее. Это уже не на грани моего воспаленного сознания — это реальность, расплывающаяся ярко-синем пятном поверх прежнего двухцветия.

Четче и жутче только желтые губы Геры насмешкой бросающиеся: «видимо, я стала плохой игрушкой для траха» в кресле перед ведущим. Она уже другая реальность: канареечно-желтая, впалая и обжигающая — потому что в центре бродит из угла в угол с бокалом мартини. Потому что как бы не здесь. И так опечаленно обыденно курит на балконе сигарету за сигаретой со словами: «малыш, а ты куда сунулся?».

Это карнавал безумия»

В студии работали огромные прожектора — свет от них причинял невероятный дискомфорт, почти ослепляя. И только в центре они горели умеренно, словно скрывая присутствующую массовку из гостей. Ведущий нахохленный и «важный» сверкал серебряным костюмом; выбеленные зубы выставлялись напоказ приторной улыбкой; зализанные огромным количеством воска волосы блестели похлеще искусственных камней на перстне. Гости в зале, словно не моргали глазами, с жадностью пираний цеплялись к каждой увиденной детали. Адамс заметил сидящую в первом ряду Мику — она помахала рукой, улыбаясь.

[теперь ты видишь только её — чертов монохром поглощает всё, затягивая тебя в болото]  
[мозг занимающийся праздным бездельем вскипает почти сразу — слышишь свист?]

Ведущий задал вопрос, но Дик не заметил — его мир снова неистово пульсировал, расходился как круги на воде, охватывая всё больше и больше [ему уже не хватало комнаты — стены и потолок давили, сдавливали, трамбовали изажимали] [его словно сложили в коробку]

— Что? — Диккинсон повернул в сторону ведущего голову, потратив на это огромные усилия. Темные глаза отдельно от недоуменного лица искрились смехом и усмешками.

— Господин Адамс, вы первый доброволец вот уже за восемь лет, — в голосе восторг, в голосе дофамин и эндорфин, в голосе что-то впивающиеся острым чуть выше акульих клыков. Это не предупреждение — это прямое «следуй правилам, подыгрывай, не устраивай сцен». — Каковы ваши ощущения? Волнуетесь? Шанс выжить не так велик, а после победы вас ждет изгнание.

— Волнение? Думаю да, волнение. — Дик пытался непринужденно улыбаться. Но глаза бегали. Искали. Цеплялись за чужой монохром. Читали выражение лица, движение губ — там с усмешкой терпкое от мяты «безумец». — Всё не то, чем кажется.

— На что вы намекаете, господин Адамс, — его выворачивало от прозрачного намека. Они помнили слова Аддерли-Клее. Они готовы скандировать и напоминать: «Мы все несём ответственность». Лозунги заменили им мысли; законы вместо права выбора; ошейник та же тюремная решетка; ШоУ — новый Колизей.

— Система ошейник-дефинкер не работает, как должна, — чужое негодование ощущалось физически — царапало кожу, обжигало скулы, ввинчивалось в мозг. Мика одобрительно кивнула. Сбоку послышались перешептывания. — Мыслящие калечат себя. Обрекают на гибель порой. А потом вынуждены подыгрывать политикам.

Огонек камеры уже не горел. Оператор благоразумно отключил её. Ведущий поежился. Студия молчала. Адамс тоже — внутри рычащая «р» исходилась яростной пеной; «тигр» метался по периметру студии; болото растекалось от него, вытекая кривой насмешкой и победным «вы можете заткнуть меня здесь, там, везде — но теперь я знаю правду, а, значит, кто-то ещё её узнает»; карминно-красный лопнувшей вены в глазу ведущего твердил «МЫ ВСЕ НЕСЁМ ОТВЕТСТВЕННОСТЬ». Адамантовая пустота обыденного «ты всего лишь глупый мальчишка» уже не страшила — новый клыки приятно впивались в нёбо. «А вы всего лишь ведущий дрянного ШоУ» — едким укусом вместо молчания и оправданий.

[твой протест теперь не заглушить, не остановить, не обратить — это так же внутри, глубоко под кожей вместо подростковой влюбленности и юношеского максимализма]  
[ты действуешь теперь обдуманнее, опаснее и отчаяннее — красный твоей футболки отныне флаг; ошейник не удавка, а символ; любое слово против системы — гимн]

— Думаю, на этом моё интервью можно считать законченным? — Ты вторил другой усмешке — она акульим аквамарином расходилась по помещению до этого.

« пятнадцатый день в центре

Как-то меня спросили в чем принцип относительности принципа относительности — а я так и не нашел, что сказать. Порой люди задают слишком сложные вопросы, поступают куда сложнее, чем предполагалось, чувствуют и понимают сложнее, глубже и сильнее. Если у дефинкера только половина чувств — то это не значит, что он чувствует слабее меня. Дело в наших разницах восприятие.

Относительность. Она везде. Субъективность. Она шествует рядом. Его монохромность гнилыми нарывами остается на теле. Мое сознание — глубокая яма, трясина, болото. Там стало чище и свободнее. Но всё так же накладывается друг на друга, путая и пугая. Если это сумасшествие, могу ли я быть так решителен? Может мне просто нужна помощь? Я в ловушке или я просветлён? Говорят, люди на грани смерти находят ответы на все вопросы.

Но пока это всего лишь моя синестезия чувств»

Чужая улыбка смазана и непохожа сама на себя. Нон ужасно черно-белый [поверх него твое восприятие — старой выгоревшей фотографией, отдающей желтизной]; за ним знакомая Таиша, улыбающаяся более живо и натурально — поблескивающая брошь напоминала о Саде, пустых глазах и секретах [они будто витают в воздухе, не так ли] [всё тайное становиться явным — просто жди и верь]; вокруг слишком много света и белого — Адамс жмурился, тёр виски, отводил взгляд, не веря происходящему и ища подвох. Он анакондой затаился рядом с тигриной клеткой. Он тягучим ядом разлился на старые раны, вызывая химические ожоги.

[они расходились желтыми отвратными пятнами — под ними гниль, мертвые лимфоциты и отравленная кровь]  
[мерзко, гадко, ужасно, противно, непотребно — ты выскоблишь это на внутренней стороне черепной коробки] [спрос порождает предложение — предложи себе сдохнуть]

[безумие, гематиты, сумасшествие, морион, помешательство, оникс, распад личности — СЛИШКОМ МНОГО МЫСЛЕЙ ПРЕКРАТИ ОСТАНОВИСЬ СКАЖИ УЖЕ ЧТО-НИБУДЬ]

— Ты изменился, — у него в голосе с половины от нежности и треть от «подумай ещё раз». В оставшейся часть — холод бездушной машины. Двадцать пятая наклонила голову, пытаясь уловить это изменение; Тай просто знал и смотрел — запоминал. Адамс боялся — любое слово могло пошатнуть его, сломать, переубедить и вернуть. Потому что это Нон. Потому что он до сих пор его любил.

— Как и ты, — у Дика в голосе обида с колотым льдом — на улице холод, мерзли руки, легкие, сердце. Горящие фонари отбрасывали тени, вычерчивая на лицах узоры — это всего лишь чудаковатые карнизы, изогнутые металлические украшения тут, там, везде с издевательски висящей вывеской «Центр помощи». Таиша смеялась безэмоциональными глазами — хрипло, дискретно точно азбука Морзе. — Операция…

— Остался жив, — сомнений нет — они растаяли сахаром и осыпались солью по ранам, по бороздам, поломано острым торчащим костям, почти протыкающим кожу насквозь [нон словно мумия — кости, бинты, кости, открытые раны и затянувшиеся швы] [что-то пошло не так] [ты знаешь, это не операция — это последствие, отсутствие мотивации и инстинкта самосохранения]. У тебя по разуму единым пластом размазалась жалость вместо всего остального. — Как только узнал, что ты здесь — пришёл.

— Не говори этого, — Дик боялся и ждал, знал и сомневался, понимал и не верил. — Не отговаривай меня, не делай вид, что не всё равно.

Чужое недоумение обожгло — там четкое «ты спешишь, просто послушай».[он выпустил свой нейротоксин — ноги уже не чувствовались, не так ли?] [желтое перед глазами — это желтые бабочки: Перламутровка Аглая полыхала пожаром по коже и его вздутым венам; Коконопряд травяной лежал на глазах, взмахивая своими крыльями как ресницами; Мокрица обыкновенная болезненными губами шевелилась в такт слов «нет», «мне жаль», «так бывает» и прочей лжи]

Адамс не слушал — в голове сумбур. Двадцать пятая, цокая каблуками, ушла к скамейке; Нон говорил, говорил, говорил, превращаясь в белый шум — ужасно шипящее безразличие, въедающееся в мозг. Гамбит разыгран — [ты жертвенный агнец] [ты переработанный материал системы: ошейник-дефинкер или другой, разве это важно?] [скорбящие лица безразличных к твоей жизни людей будут оплакивать тебя, не бойся] [«я обещал Кларе заботиться о тебе, шкет» — ты обещание, продукт, нереализованная потребность]

— Дик! — Крик оглушил — Адамс поморщился; Таиша хихикнула в кулачок, изображая что-то мило-комичное. Нон теперь немое безразличие — на половину «не бойся», две трети «ты лучшее в моей жизни» и оставшуюся часть «извини». — Я пришел попрощаться, — его рука на щеке, а сердце будто пропустило двести двадцать на себя — Диккинсон почти плакал, терся словно пес, истосковавшийся по хозяйской ласке.

Дефинкер понятливо кивнул. — Ты такой же прекрасный, как в тот день, когда я впервые увидел тебя. И такой же несчастный как в последний. Но ты нашел свой путь. Ты выбрался из ужасного лабиринта.

Его «люблю» легло на лоб, щеки, нос и губы поцелуем — последним.  
Его «береги себя» повисло глупой оберег-цепочкой.  
Его «прощай» разлилось слезами и криком — Адамс охрип.

[ты умер и восстал из пепла — ты феникс]  
[тигр проиграл змее].

« последний день в центре

Малиново-красные круги расходились по коже; янтарно-желтые треугольники впивались меж ребер; угольно-черный прямоугольник застилал глаза вместо утреннего тумана; аквамариново-синяя точка усмехалась кровавыми брызгами по белом полотну; траурно-зеленый успокаивающей удавкой лицемерия оседал поверх[ностно].

Абстрактность как форма личного протеста застряла в горле — перфомансы, переосмысление, поиск смысла и истины путали, возвращали к началу и глумились.

Мое слово — это дробящее изнутри между «р» и «пожалуйста, спасите меня, я, похоже, опять заблудился». Мое слово — это не закон, не истина, не философия. Мое слово — кричащий утопленник, барахтающийся в луже. Мое слово — геенна огненная. Мое слово — пустой звук. Вакуум. Обесцень меня и оцени.

Нон, я так скучаю»

Адамс бежал — вокруг необъятное пространство из песчаных дюн и чистейшего неба. Солнце словно цеплялось ожогами к коже. Дыхание сбивалось; ритм бега искажался; потная одежда липла к телу второй кожей. Нагретый воздух колыхался будто в танце — горячее танго на костях. Впереди — песок, позади — песок. Везде песок. Диккинсону стало казаться, что он в западне: вечная петля, шизофрения или уже райские куши — те самые приводимые в пример как «просто этап человеческого развития; религия — лишнее, её образ — неверные» профессорами-пасторами нового века.

Идеология изменилась, слепая вера осталась. Прозвучал сигнал — первое убийство. Адамс остановился отдышаться. Легкие горели, перед глазами цветные пятна и белые полосы, в теле ужасная тяжесть и жар — а самое страшное, что где-то близко пролилась кровь.[страх как инстинкт необходим для выживания] [ты сунулся в бездну, безрассудный золотой мальчишка] [тигры, акулы, змеи — тут другие хищники с огнестрельным оружием и кинжаламиклыками] [ты веришь только себе отныне — тут все враги] [как и там, но тут могут убить] [как и там]

Ремешок снайперской винтовки больно врезался в плечо — Дик скинул тяжело оружие. В голове каша: всё крутилось, вертелось, не давая собраться. Страх и паника заполонили всё сознание. Реальность и идея разнились как готовая работа и скетч. Адамс легонько поцарапал себя, чтобы сместить фокус своего внимания. Боль отрезвляла — красная полоса захватила его взор. «Ты справишься» — шепот в попытке убедить себя. «Звук выстрела не был слышен, возможно, убийство произошло в другой зоне» — жалкое самовнушение, скрипящее на зубах песком. « Ты ещё жив» — неубедительное напоминание, оставленное на последок как вишенка на торте

— Скотт! — Послышался выстрел. Адамс дернул головой в сторону звука мгновенно. С песчаного бархана съехал странный парень. За ним гналась участница под номером семь — Таиша номер семьсот сорок девять. Диккинсон не двигался, смотря за странной «парочкой».

Его немного привел в чувство свист пули безумно близко с собой. Он попытался поднять винтовку, но незнакомый участник схватил его поперек груди и потянул за собой дальше вниз, по дюну. Потеряв ориентиры в пространстве, вертясь вниз, Адамс пару раз сильно ударился о что-то — камни, пуля? Падение казалось вечностью: никаких внешних звуков, кроме гулких стуков, шелеста песка и чужого кряхтения. Когда это прекратилось, он и не заметил — смотрел вверх, на небо. «Винтовка там» — пугающая действительность выстраивалась чужим довольным улыбающимся лицом.

«Я почти безоружен» — факт, приводящий в повторное отчаяние, цеплялся шумом выстрелов. Диккинсон лениво-опасливо, словно оттягивая неизбежное, перевел взгляд наверх, где был до падения. Таиша держала винтовку — «всё, привет-прощай, малыш Дик» кусалось внутри осознание собственной никчемности. Но «бам» не произошло — поднялась песчаная буря. Песок огромными мазками отделял их; «Скотт» кряхтящим гулким смехом сопроводил свой фак, адресованный неудачливой убийце, а затем, как дикой зверь, схватил Адамса снова и потащил дальше вниз — возмущение Дика остановил звук выстрела.

Очередное падение отдавалось в теле настолько скверными ощущениями, что парень даже не пытался скрыться от бури — свернулся клубочком и стал выть в ладони побитым зверем. В какой-то момент — совершенно не сразу — он понял, что его несли куда-то. «Отпусти меня» — ультразвуком по чужим барабанным перепонкам. «Какого хрена?!» — раскаленным металлом в ушную раковину, чтобы уж точно понял.

«Ты меня вообще слышишь?» — вместе с песком в глаза, рот, хоть куда-нибудь лишь бы услышал и ответил. В ответ только приставленный указательный палец к губам. Тактичное «тсс». Адамс уткнулся в чужую спину, пряча глаза от песка. Усталость взяла своё — он заснул, чувствуя как это всё неправильно и абсурдно.

«первый день на ШоУ

Всё пошло не по плану. Совсем не по плану. Странный дикий парень похожий больше на животное схватил меня, вроде спас, но уволок подальше от оружия и другого игрока. Потом песчаная буря — бездна поглотила меня полностью; страх, инстинкт самосохранения, банальное здравомыслие испарились — хищник, человек, хоть сама Смерть, какая к черту разница. Если так ломало уже физически.

Он принес меня в какую-то пещеру — точно животное. На мой вопрос, почему он меня игнорирует и молчит, этот наглец самовольно схватил мой палец и засунул себе в рот: влажно, мерзко, остро — точенные клыки зверя — и обрубок чужой плоти. И взгляд прямо в глаза — два янтарных камня: светились даже в темноте. Не человек, а инстинкт. Опасность с восклицательным знаком.

«И мне приятно познакомиться с тобой, Скотт» — моей мальчишеской неуверенностью и стыдом в контраст его не скованности и дикости. Странным мурлыкающим звуком в ответ. Безумие нарастало в геометрической прогрессии.

Мысли — это клетка для чувств»


	3. Бог, рожденный человеком

«…каждый город – это отдельная, самостоятельная единица. Как клетка в живом организме. Но так же, как и она, находясь в нормальном, не «патологическом» состоянии, он должен выполнять свою функцию, объединяясь в более сложную, цельную систему – государство. Если хотя бы один город перестанет функционировать правильно, то начнется необратимый процесс «некроза»»  
  
Учение Мыслящих. Том первый.

Акутион вывел для себя два правила: первое – никогда никого и ничего не жди [это помогло смириться с уходом отца], второе – не верь ничему и никому [это помогло выжить в трущобах]. Казалось, соблюдать их не так сложно. Да только вот он перед городом в стиле Дикий Дикий Запад, воссозданном для дурацкой телевизионной программы, спонсируемой государством. [это не выглядит как наказание][сюр, сплошной сюр][ называть себя смертником не привычно][ перед глазами мелькали круги – это пятна крови, чужой крови][убийце слово не давали][убийца убийца убийца] 

Аддерли сиял похлеще начищенного четвертака. Тион так и не понял: его радовала возможность кому-то вогнать пулю в лоб или что-то другое? Кровожадным этого парня трудно было назвать – по крайне мере девятый за ним такого не заметил. Впрочем, нормальные люди не стреляют в тех, кому хотят предложить сотрудничество[ категория «нормально» так субъективна][ты думаешь, стали бы вы друзьями, встретившись при других обстоятельства?][а теперь кто вы?][почему ты идешь за ним, не возражая, не кусаясь, почему ты виляешь свои хвостом, точно тупая псина?]

Они прошли через аутентичную деревянную арку с вывеской «Счастливчик» - в духе тех самых вестернов, которые крутили на уроках общей культуры [ ты любил их – на маленьком экране телевизора сменялись картинки][и это казалось настоящей магией][ты невольно широко открывал рот, словно рыба, живущая в аквариуме и готовая к кормежки]. Одиннадцатый самоуверенно шёл впереди, совсем не беспокоясь, что сам словит пулю или нож. Поражаться чужой безалаберности и отсутствию инстинкта самосохранения Акутион устал. Если человек идиот, не стоит мешать ему пилить сук, на котором он сидит.

\- Ты подумал обо мне какую-то гадость, да? – Фер неожиданно повернул голову в сторону «напарника».

\- Мы не на экскурсии, будь осторожнее, - девятый говорил тихо. Почти переходил на шёпот. Крис ухмыльнулся, остановившись у местного салуна.

\- А я так не думаю, - Аддерли прошёл внутрь, доставая пистолет и наводя его на сидящего за столом парня. Крис, долго не думая, взвел курок, почти выстрелив, как услышал знакомый щелчок сзади.

\- Милый, не стоит спешить, - женский голос, словно смеялся с каждой произнесенной буквой. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твои мозги и твоего очаровательного друга оказались на стенках?

\- Эмм, мне кажется это грубо начинать так знакомство, - послышался ещё один голос – более звонкий, девичий.

\- Викки, детка, не вмешивайся, пока взрослые решают своим проблемы, окей? – [ты ловишь такое явное чужое раздражение – оно пробежалось табуном мурашек по коже]

\- Вы не выстрелили сразу, значит, вы что-то хотите предложить, - Кристофер чуть ли не мурлыкал. фразой последовал тычок пистолетом в затылок – видимо, это должно было предостеречь его от неосторожных высказываний. 

Парень, сидящий перед ними, задумчиво осматривал их. От него веяло отрешенностью и спокойствием, словно он находился на светском приеме. Похоже, он чувствовал себя победителем. Нервы натянулись до звона в ушах: Тиону начало казаться, что он единственный, кто по-настоящему переживал в данной ситуации – Кристофер чуть ли не зевал, а незнакомец и не намеревался что-то делать. Сзади послышался чей-то нетерпеливый разочарованный вздох и тут же не одобряющее шипение. Сюр! Комедия! Неудачная шутка!

[ты бы засмеялся, схватившись за живот][да только]

\- Да, господин Клее, мы хотим вам предложить кое-что, - после услышанного уже зашипел Крис: «Клее» резануло его по ушам [ты знаешь, что этот «эстет», так вальяжно сидящий, только что заработал пулю в лоб]. – Но сначала попрошу вас скинуть всё оружие. Только так мы сможем всё обсудить за столом и кружечкой чая.

Этот парень улыбнулся. Но проявлением дружелюбия это назвать можно было с натяжкой. Издевка, не искусная, совершенно дешёвая, в чём-то даже вульгарная. Девятый следил за Фером [тебе интересно прогнется ли он под чужие требования или выкинет что-то новое][точно казино][только ставку никто не примет][и не проиграешь][а разве ты уже не проиграл?]. Но Аддерли, недовольно цокнув, положил на землю пистолет, отодвинул его подальше ногой. Акутион, хмыкнув, скинул клинки.

Их убрали с мушки – Кристофер тут же прошел к незнакомцу и сел напротив. Тион встал рядом, решив, что так будет безопаснее: [по какой-то причине ты подумал, что так сможешь, если что успокоить его][почему-то решил, что это тебе под силу][что это в принципе необходимо][да что ты о себе возомнил][псине собачья смерть][перерезанное горло или выстрел в спину][скинутый в канаву или яму][моли о пощаде][превозноси дары и слова людям, чтобы придать им ][божественный]. Девушки же предпочли сесть.

Одна из них – «Викки» - так и светилась словно лампочка, а угрожавшая им бросала в её сторону недовольные взгляды [это странное место][ты знаешь, оно сближает людей, желающих выжить][и они из таких] «Викки» вообще являлась чем-то чужеродным для ШоУ: два непоседливых хвостика, улыбка, открытые острые плечи и легкий стук ноготков по дереву, словно повторяющий какую-то мелодию. Её напарница напротив, будто придумана самими Организаторами: вздернутый нос, шрам на губе, злой мудрёный взгляд – Тион видел много таких в трущобах - и пистолет, который она положила на стол, тонко намекая, что готова вот-вот перейти к радикальным действиям. 

\- Я Аларик Моро, мой номер пятнадцать, - одиннадцатый кивнул мол «продолжай». – Это Гвен Долла, шестая. И Виктория Росс – десятая.

\- Кристофер Аддерли и Акутион, - Фер пренебрежительно опустил их номера. – Ну, рассказывай, Рик, что ты там хотел нам предложить.

\- Сотрудничество, - Крис ответил лишь ухмылкой. Похоже, их ждали долгие и трудные переговоры.

_В трущобах много животных. Кошек особенно. Тион периодически прикармливал их, а, когда соблазн погладить пересиливал страх перед строгим наказом матери не трогать зверей, он аккуратно проводил по их шерстке, чесал за ушком и слушал довольное мурлыканье. Но сегодня было совершенно не до кошек – отец вернулся домой, и Акутион спешил, чтобы не упустить его._

_В дверях он запинается об ботинки, ударяется носом, но тут же вскакивает и бежит дальше. Вир человек непостоянный: то являлся день через день, словно так и нужно, то исчезал на несколько месяцев, то неделями не вылезал из дома. Он как свободолюбивый кот приходил, когда хотел, и уходил, когда хотел. Весту это словно нисколько не смущает. По крайне мера Акутион никогда не слышал и недовольного слова от матери._

_\- О, малыш, ты уже вернулся со школы? Как прошел день? – Вир всегда возвращался так будто и не пропадал._

_\- Сегодня нам показывали фильм! – Как-то невпопад восхищенно начал Тион, ошеломленный приходом отца. Его не было месяц? Два? Акутион плохо помнил, сколько именно прошло времени: в трущобах оно ощущалось как-то по-другому. Чем-то несущественным. – А Ларри снова нарвался на драку с кем-то из «А» класса. У него даже выбили зуб! Оказывается, «златики» тоже умеют драться._

_«Златиками» Ларри и остальные дети из класса «С» называли всех жителей Центра, обучающихся в школе. Обычно их определяли в класс «А» или «_ _B», а некоторые, чаще всего дети Мыслящих или высокопоставленных политиков, учились на дому или в специальных академиях. Тион до сих пор не понимал, почему они все так недолюбливали «златиков». Но тот же Ларри как-то сказал, что власти свыше пытаются сепарировать их, разобщая и сталкивая. В общем-то, это объяснение никак не помогло Акутиону._

_\- Ларри Бёрк? – Вир улыбнулся уголками губ. – Смышлёный младший четы Бёрков? У них вроде и старший сын есть._

_На секунду он задумывается, и Акутион уже решает, что разговор окончен. Но потом отец добавляет: «я рад, что ты заводишь друзей». Веста аккуратно дотрагивается до его плеча, целует в лоб и кивает сыну, мол теперь разговор точно закончен. В такие моменты Тион задавался вопросом, где же всё-таки пропадал Вир, с удвоенной силой. От него что-то скрывали. Это злило и обижало – он не любил, когда взрослые считали его просто маленьким непонимающим ребенком [ты не отличаешься особой сообразительностью, но постараешься сделать всё, чтобы твоим родителям было легче]_

_[ты знаешь, трущобы опасны][даже для взрослых]  
[порой кажется, для них особенно] _

Аларик и Кристофер походили на кошку с собакой: девятый поражался, как эти агрессивные переговоры до сих пор не переросли в драку. Через фразу или слово Тион терял нить их разговора – ещё в школе ему говорили, что он страдает от рассеянного внимания. Но дело было даже не в этом: дни проведенный на ШоУ истощили все его ресурсы. [старые раны ноют][пространство снедается, закручивается вокруг твоей шеи, дробится на все те функции и параллелепипеды, что ты так ненавидел в школе][ « мистер |а ты помнишь свою фамилию?| кто написал “Поверье ветра”?»][ у тебя перехватывает дыхание – паника волчицей вскармливает в тебе «я» и «они»]

[ «они» - всегда плохие] [ «я» - всегда в состоянии минуса: окружен врагами и сломлен]

-…так вы просто хотите бойкотировать ШоУ? – Аддерли скептически улыбнулся. Привычно считая всех вокруг идиотами, Кристофер верил только в собственный план, состоящий из двух пунктов: красиво умереть и продекларировать свои мысли. 

[в его голове он скрипач, играющий виртуозно смычком ноту за нотой на свой, уникальный, непревзойденный лад, который заворажит всех, заставляя спрятать удивленные открытые рты за ладошками – словно украл их дыхание, превращая всех в статуи, недвижимые, вечные, цельные][ закончив, склонит голову, и они – те презренные жалкие люди – не в силах отойти от прекрасного сна будут сидеть, пока кто-то, самый смелый, не сделает первый, неуверенный, такой громкий в тишине хлопок][ аплодисменты раскатятся громом по залу, сотрясая пол и стены, оглушая, в резонансе, единстве, знаменуя смерть][всей планеты] 

\- Крис, разве это не будет тебе на руку? – Моро словно и не заметил скептицизм собеседника. – Это же прекрасный способ показать, что система не работает.

\- Это звучит слишком прекрасно, - одиннадцатый откинулся на спинку стула. Гвен чуть заметно дернулась – на стороже. – Ты же понимаешь, их ответ последует незамедлительно.

\- Организаторы не смогут повлиять на это напрямую, - Аларик походил на пастыря, читающего свои проповеди невеждам, не способным понять «замысел божий». Только вот Аддерли эгоцентричный атеист от макушки до пят – его кроме себя и себя ничто не волнует.

\- Но они придумают что-то, - у Кристофера глаза полыхали, словно там поднятые факелы и огни праведной инквизиции. – Ты собрал участников в одном месте. Это очень удобно.

Сзади прозвучал возведенный пистолет. А потом и выстрел. Пара щепок и пыль упали вниз. Аддерли, прикрыв глаза, вздохнул. Эти переговоры выводили его из себя, выматывали похлеще борьбы с режимом, государством и прочим – потому что ему не нравилось ощущать себя беспомощным, не способным никак повлиять на происходящее: его просто ведут за руку к одному единственному выбору. [он от этого так старательно бежал, чуть не спотыкаясь][ты видишь это, чувствуешь, понимаешь – и тебе это не нравится]

\- Клее, ты знаешь про эксперимент с аквариумными рыбками? – Моро не видел никакой проблемы. Он непрошибаемая стена – крепкая и монолитная, которую можно лишь разбить, не подвинуть, не изменить. – Если в аквариуме поставить прозрачную перегородку, об которую рыба хоть единожды ударится, то после того, как ты её уберешь, она не попытается плыть в ту сторону, считая, что преграда до сих пор там. С людьми порой также. Негативный опыт мешает нам идти вперёд и принимать верные решения. Ты можешь остаться революционером-одиночкой и умереть, а можешь присоединиться к нам. И всё изменить.

Кристофер прикусил губу. Он нервничал. Их импровизированная игра в покер подходила к концу – скоро вскрываться. Тион почувствовал, как Клее взял его руку. Холодные пальцы. И он бы с удовольствием откинул её от себя – [ но у тебя щемит в груди][ты аккуратно сжимаешь чужую руку как бы говоря «я тут», «я с тобой», «мы справимся» - всё то клишированное, отвратное, что можно услышать в любой драме, но отчего так трудно отказаться][потому что мы опорочили уже все слова][но это помогает – аддерли улыбается своей фирменной язвительной улыбкой: та почти скрипит, по твоему мнению ]. Моро удивленно скидывает бровью. Он чего-то не уловил. И это ещё больше радует Фера.

\- Хорошо, сыграем по твоим правилам, господин Моро.

[и ты чувствуешь, что это будет вам стоит многого]

«…море звучало плеском воды, криком чаек и голосами счастливых детей.  
Море звучало холодным ветром по коже.

Ты умерла в этот день.  
И я вместе с тобой.

Тебя убило безразличие или мой пистолет?»

Эндрю Номас «Поверье Ветра»

_Ларри кидает мяч в стену. Акутион лениво следит за этим. Они прогуливали уроки. Школа превратилась в самое нудное место на свете, где учителя своим бубнежом, похоже, пытались усыпить, а не научить . Тем более, что их мало заботят отщепенцы из Трущоб [тебе дали давно ценник][ всё решено за тебя задолго до твоего рождения][мойры затянули на твоей шее нить – слышишь как щелкают ножницы?][чик-чик]_

_[улыбайся, пока твой мир ещё залит солнечным светом окон Клыка и ласковыми касаниями ладони матери]  
[ радуйся, пока отец хвалит тебя, и ты не видишь, как трещит по швам его вымученная улыбка]_

_[ смейся, пока твоё расписание: игра и пора драк с «противными златиками»]_

_\- Георгий, кое-что рассказал недавно, - Ларри развернулся в сторону друга, поймав в очередной раз мяч. На его загорелой коже виднеются веснушки, маленькие царапины и трущобская пыль._

_\- Что? – Тион заинтересованно хлопает глазами, подсаживаясь ближе к другу, словно пытаясь перегнать время и побыстрее услышать._

_\- В последнее время Шейн, - Акутион помнит красивую подружку-блондинку старшего брата Ларри: она всегда треплет его по голове со словами «хороший мальчик», а потом странно выразительно-магически закуривает тонкую сигарету [дорогую][такие курят старшеклассники и старшеклассницы из центра]. – Занялась психологией._

_\- Психологией? – Он непонимающе глядит на друга, перехватывая мячик._

_\- Это такая наука. – Берк задумывается на секунду, поджав забавно губу, ища подходящее, емкое слово или определение. – О мозгах. Процессах, что там происходят._

_Тион кивает. Это кажется интригуще сложно и интересно – как те отцовские книжки из шкафа с непонятными словами и красивыми обложками, переливающимися златым кружевом букв [их так приятно держать в руках и наклонять из стороны в сторону, ловя солнечные лучики вместе с их блеском][ ты кидаешь мячик – прыг-скок – и замечаешь улыбку друга][«вообще грегорий, пока шейн не видела, шепнул мне, как его это уже достало»][ «у него лицо было словно он съел брокколи – а их он терпеть не может»] [« но ради неё он готов на всё»][ «даже, наверное, съесть целую тарелку ненавистных брокколи»]_

_\- Так вот, - Ларри поймал мяч перед вытянутой рукой Акутиона, недовольно сморщившегося от этого. – Он рассказал о синдроме Алисы. Это, когда ты не всегда способен адекватно воспринимать собственное тело. Порой оно кажется тебе чересчур большим, а порой маленьким._

_[ты чувствуешь себя крохотным – вокруг бетонные и кирпичные коробки Трущоб][позади стекло и пластик «зубастого» Центра, возвышающегося над этим всем, пытаясь проткнуть собой небо – только оно искусственное: разойдется в случае чего искрами и осколками, осыпаясь звездами на головы, забираясь под ворот одежды, царапая кожу][впереди Стены – за ними неизвестность][почти как у древних людей, не знающих, что за облаками и синевой прячутся тысячи и тысячи вселенных, планет, солнц][ у тебя есть стена и желтая от сладкого чая улыбка ларри]_

_\- И эффект Лабиринта, - Бёрк вновь, задумавшись, прикусил губу. – Но я думаю, это он выдумал. Слишком туманные были его объяснения на этот счёт._

_\- А зачем ему тебя обманывать? – Тион пытается ненавязчиво отобрать у друга мяч. Тот не дается, потянув на себя, а потом кидает в стену и ловит. Кидает – ловит. Ловит – кидает._

_\- Брат считает, что если я буду получать от него, как правдивые, так и фальсифицированные факты, то научусь скептически относиться к получаемой информации, - мальчик горделиво поднимает палец вверх, будто это предает его словам вес. Впрочем, Акутион всё равно не понимает. Это всё так сложно. Непосильно сложно для него. – Но мне кажется, ему нравится видеть, как выражение моего лица скачет от удивленно-принимающего к недоверяюще-думающему._

_\- Георгий странный, - Тион резюмировал весь их диалог._

_\- Определенно. – Ларри вложил мяч в руку друга. – Как и все взрослые._

Кристофер скалил улыбкой, глядя на своего конвоира в лице Гвен. Девушка имела поразительно детские и при этом грубые черты лица. Шедшая рядом с ней Викки, осматриваясь, крутила головой – её хвостики порхали вслед ей, как два крыла бабочки [тебе она кажется легкомысленно-воздушной][как те старшеклассницы из Центра – у них всегда блестели от персиковой помады губы и пахла кожа чем-то сладко-приятным][ты видел их из далека, за углом школы, и слышал редко в коридорах – «алекс такой скотина, я просила без следов, нет, надо как ебанному животному оставить засосов и синяков»]

\- Так ты весь такой крутой, просто взял и перестрелял всех в той галереи? – Росс резко повернулась, чтобы видеть лицо Аддерли. Что-то звякнуло. Она беззаботно шла спиной вперёд, будто находясь на прогулке, не чувствуя опасности.

\- Ну, у меня была идея зачитать стих или спеть песню, но это как-то вычурно, да? – Из Криса сочился яд, прямо с клыков, оставляя в земле дыры, в которых уже не прорастут цветы. Десятая же излучала необъяснимое тепло и дружелюбие.

\- О, дети страшные, заброшенных дворов,  
Убийцы женственности бледной,  
Услыша сердца зов,  
Идут к подруге бедной,  
К Пении уличной, у ее груди сиротской  
Уже полуживой от ненасытных рук.  
И вот, когда взята игрушкой плотской  
И брошена как сор,  
Над ней живет собор ее незримых мук.*

Все на секунду замерли [два милых хвостика-бабочки превратились в кобр-удавок][легкомысленная улыбка острым ножом разорвала прошлый образ девочки-конфетки][обнажилось что-то, что ещё не было понятно всем присутствующим][ тебе в особенности][ всё это неожиданно окрасилось фальшью: росс умело строила из себя хорошую девочку][только вот аддерли самый плохой мальчик из всех – его дешевыми фокусами не обмануть]. Моро с интересом посмотрел на Викки, будто видя её впервые. Гвен присвистнула – «это у Центровых всех в крови? Ну, кидаться высокопарной хуйней?».

\- Поэзия – это моя маленькая женская слабость, - Росс хихикнула, возвращаясь к привычному образу «хорошей девочки». А потом обратилась вновь к Клее. – Как жаль, что Комиссия заменила почти всю школьную литературу на трактаты Мыслящих и директивы, да?

\- В этом есть своя выгода, - Кристофер победно улыбнулся. – Помогает юным революционерам лучше понимать врага.

Викки удивленно ойкнула. «Волк, умело овцою став, обманул всё стадо и, задорно пастью цокнув, устроил пир свой», - смехом поверх чужого напускного удивления [это его привычный яд][гадюка от своего яда не умрет][наверное][у тебя по биологии двойка][впрочем, как и почти по всем предметам – учеба оставила после себя отвращение, унижения и металлический привкус во рту после драк][ ларри был другим, но сколько в трущобах таких?][ сколько готовых бороться против целой огромной системы?][ты сам не боец, но центр вызывает зуд на костяшках, не так ли?][ кристофер же как миниатюра – вобрал в себя всё оттуда: тщеславие, лицемерие и снобизм]

Аларик похлопал – «а ты любитель вкинуть цитату – слышал, как твой сопровождающий называл это забавно-милым клише» любезной улыбкой вслед. Аддерли неожиданно стушевался – «а я думал, ты хотел подружиться с нами» резонное замечание на чужую колкость. Росс хохотнула, выровнявшись с Моро и карикатурно-мультяшно выглянув уже из-за его плеча, показывая свой неподдельный интерес к очередной перепалке – « это не значит, что я упущу шанс приструнить великого и ужасного творца этой эпохи Кристофера Аддерли-Клее» цинично-практичным стуком зубов [белоснежных], имитировавшим захлопнувшийся капкан [ты видишь это именно так] 

\- Красавчики, понимаю, джинсы, наверное, очень сильно жмут, но не стоит мериться своими пеструнчиками сейчас, окей? – Гвен вмешалась тайфуном в их разговор, недовольно поджав губы, выражая крайнюю степень недовольства. – Знаете, сколько таких петушиных боев я уже повидала за свою жизнь? Хотите что-то решить – вмажьте друг дружке, а потом пожмите лапки. И всё тогда будет замечательно, мои хорошие.

\- Гвен, ты же понимаешь, что провоцируешь драку после того, как у нас выстроился весьма шаткий союз? – Викки улыбалась. Начинало казаться, что улыбка пропадет с её лица вместе со скальпом.

\- Дорогуша, но ты же не хочешь терпеть этот странный сомнительный флирт и дальше? – Долла потянулась к карману, а потом цыкнула, вспомнив, что сигарет нет.

\- Эй, я чувствую себя теперь крайне оскорбленным, - Кристофер глянул на свой пистолет, висевший на бедре Моро [ «пока я не могу вам доверять, ты же понимаешь»][ «а какие гарантии, что ты не убьешь нас после того, как я отдам тебе оружие?»][ «моя очаровательная улыбка и данное слово – вот твои гарантии»] [«в банке я бы твоим поручителем не стал»] – Я умею флиртовать. Подтверди Тион.

\- Ага, я видела, как ты при первой встрече выстрелил в своего дружка, - Гвен скептично оглядела Акутиона, словно не веря, что тот и правда тут живой и почти целый.

\- Видела? – Девятый непонимающе спросил. Происходящее мало, чем походило на обычное ШоУ, поэтому от него можно было ожидать чего угодно.

\- Ага, - Долла кивнула. – Тут есть телевизор, показывающий с опозданием ШоУ. А между этим крутит интервью, какие-то прогнозы, «аналитику» случившегося, хроники прошлых игр. В общем, нескучно тут у нас. Тебе, сладкий, понравится.

Они вошли в центральное здание. На нем не было никакой таблички. Но его огромные, презентабельные, нет, помпезные размеры выдавали в нём что-то странное – точно не жилой дом, однако и к общественному месту его было тяжело причислить. Как и любое другое здание в этом Диком Диком Западе оно построено из дерева – внутри пахло лаком, сухим песком и потом. Гвен уверенно прошла вперёд, села рядом с каким-то участником – а там их было полно! – и заговорила, совсем позабыв про Кристофера и его «дружка» Тиона.

\- Сколько тут участников? – Пораженный Кристофер пытался унять необычное волнение [его словно привели в магазин игрушек][облизывает пересохшие губы, пытаясь унять дрожь, его голос вырисовывается на эквалайзере неровными скачущими линиями – это удовольствие сродни эйфории][ просто возьми пистолет и начни уже игру]

\- Почти все, кроме троих или четверых, - Моро хлопнул Аддерли по плечу. – И они все согласились.

\- Моро, да ты просто местный дьявол-искуситель, - Клее усмехнулся, проходя дальше.

Акутион хотел было уже что-то спросить, но последовал за Кристофером [ты не знаешь, чему верить – если победить Центр так легко, то почему никто не сделал это раньше?]. На удивление никто не обращал на прибывших внимания, занимаясь своими делами – Викки и та ускакала куда-то, весело приветствуя кого-то и рассказывая новости. Крис остановился рядом со странным, несуразно длинным, костлявым и карикатурным мужчиной – его пальцы порхали иголкой над маленькой куколкой, пока губы шептали что-то. Редкие волосы спадали на лоб. Лицо, исчерченное морщинами, тут же скорчилось, когда стежок получился кривым.

\- Эй, ты, - он заговорил противно скрипучим, звонким голосом, парадируя кукольный и мотая её головой. – Ты загораживаешь Карлу свет.

\- А Карл не хочет сам меня попросить отойти? – Аддерли наклонил голову, скептично смотря на куклу: стежки ложились в небрежную улыбку, пока глазки-пуговицы, находившиеся слишком далеко друг от друга, смотрели в разные стороны, а на тельце нитки торчали тут и там, словно кто-то вечно её протыкал.

\- Он не разговаривает с грязными мужеложцами и убийцами! – Голос перешёл в ультразвук, из-за чего Тион и Крис поморщились. – Та прекрасная дама. Ты просто убил её. И оставил. Она лежит там и гниет. Её прекрасное тело гниет. Такое расточительство. Ужасно! Просто ужасно! Если бы Карл мог он бы почтил её память должным образом! Ничто не должно пропадать!

Клее помрачнел на секунду [ты ждал выстрела][а потом вспомнил, что ваше оружие у моро]. Тион положил руку на плечо – «эй, не стоит, пошли лучше от него» благоразумием на чужой гнев, гуляющий по лицу желваками, скрипом зубов и вздутыми ноздрями. У Карла смеялись белесые болезненные глаза – «она была такая сладенькая, сладенькая, я так хотел её, так хотел, но Моро сказал, что мы должны держаться вместе, сказал, так мы их всех перехитрим, сказал, сказал, сказал» переходящим в безумный шепот и несвязанную речь.

Кристофер цыкнул, отошёл, вгляделся в лицо Акутиона – «мерзкий идиот» только и выдал он. [ты пожимаешь плечами – « а чего ты ожидал?» и «тут все преступники»][ «а ты, Тион? что сделал ты?»]. Девятый не успел ответить. Кристофер уже направился куда-то, пытаясь унять злость., Тион подошел к Росс – «о, знакомься – это Орзо, он монах!» - и присел вслушиваясь в её разговор с другим участником [ты бежишь от аддерли, как от огня][ если ты доверишься ему, то он тебя предаст – ему это не впервой]

[он опаснее их всех – затаившейся хищник, готовый вот-вот перевернуть правила игры]  
[скалится своей улыбкой, глядит в твою сторону и облизывает губы][ты помнишь их вкус, да?]

\- Тебе было не страшно с Клее? – Росс неожиданно вывела его из раздумий. – Он единственный из присутствующих убивал.

\- На само деле я надеялся, что он меня убьет, - Тион по-глупому улыбнулся, чувствуя накатывающийся неуместный смех и желание вновь сбежать [ это от нервов][ведь ты тоже убийца]. Здесь всё чужое. Здесь всё такое опасное.

\- Он передал записку Диккинсону, - Виктория резко стала серьезной. – Думаю, они в сговоре.

[ты оборачиваешься и смотришь на криса][ он грызется с моро]  
[однажды ты убил уже «златика»][почему бы не повторить, а?]

_Запах машинного масла противный. Но Акутион к нему привык – в остальном работа в мастерской его устраивает. Не самое плохое место в Трущобах. Есть крыша над головой, минимум плесени и пыли, отсутствие крови и гнили. Щелкнув шеей, он обходит машину: совсем старый раритет, работающий на бензине – рукой проводит по корпусу, повторяя изгибы металла, чувствуя облупившуюся краску, затёртости и царапины. Предстоящая работа чувствуется на плечах и мыслях приятной усталостью – той самой, что выбивает из головы всё лишнее, оставляя одно. Желание спать._

_\- Тебя хорошо потрепало, да? – Он говорит вслух, больше пытаясь отогнать прочь дурное и плохое, что сразу лезет в голову. От «это машина местного ублюдка, который третируют всю свою семью» до «может в этой машине кого-то убили, задушили теми крупными, почти медвежьими лапищами». Тион прикрывает глаза, сглатывает слюну. – Но ничего. Я всё исправлю._

_[только одно ты никогда не учитываешь][ как жалок и слаб]  
[как мал по сравнению даже с одной улицей трущоб]_

_[жаль, но над ней нависает большая тень клыка и смех][мелодичный, звучащий барабаном в дурацкой песни революции – старой революции, прошедшейся где-то маршем и умершей на руках всевластного «большого брата»]  
[ах как красиво горят книги ах как бессмысленны все эти отсылки] _

«…если ты остановишься, то умрешь. Это то, что сказал мне отец. Это то, что твердила мне жизнь. И я так старательно бежал от этой истины, прятался, специально, точно обычный малолетний бунтарь, останавливался, крича прям в небо: «Никогда, никогда не стану как вы, никогда не буду вам потакать»

А в итоге я здесь. Сижу перед вами и жду судного часа, глупый, маленький, брошенный ребенок потерянного поколения. Жалкого поколения. Что будет после нас? Что будет, когда вы приведете мир к вашему идеальному порядку, движимому автоматически? Стагнация»

Алан Фридрих Вилсон. Интервью перед первой официальной игрой ШоУ.

Ночь глубокая, темная и тихая. Кристофер, облокотившись о стену, глядел в окно, всматриваясь в небо, словно там мог появиться какой-то знак. Им выдали одну комнату на двоих. Просторная, удивительно чистая, обставленная по простому: кровать, деревянная, как и всё в этом городке, тумбочка, в дальнем углу что-то наподобие столика с трюмо, сделанного на не подходящий к этому месту французский манер. Больше ничего. Телевизор был тут лишь в местном «салуне», но всеми назывался «общей». Как сказала Гвен, собирались все каждый день в три часа дня. До этого времени все предоставлены сами себе. Оружие и прочие есть только у неё и Моро. На встречный вопрос Криса: «несильно ли они вам доверяют?» та лишь пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

[безумное место][странное место]  
[всё не так, всё не правильно][план идёт под откос: столько непредвиденных вещей, и каждая точно палка в колесе]

[катишься кубарем вниз][а в голове только вопрос]  
[«когда это уже кончится»]

Поразительно, но Тион не возмутился, не стал возражать, и ввёл себя совершенно отстраненно. Лежал на кровати, отвернувшись от «напарника», свернувшись, точно брошенный волчонок. Дышал совсем тихо, незаметно: Аддерли почувствовал в груди странный трепет, непреодолимое желание дотронуться до его плеч, сжать их, погладить по спине. Почему-то он резко стал чужим сам для себя. Будто никогда и не знал, как быть «Кристофером Аддерли-Клее». И это чувство, словно по спирали, закручивалось в водоворот, утягивая за собой всё [мысли перетекают в друг друга точно чернила на воде][смешно, как это всё смешно][проигравшим быть так…]

[отвратно]

\- Тион, - тихо начал он. – За что ты попал на ШоУ? 

\- За убийство, - просто и легко ответил ему парень. Даже не шелохнулся.

Послышались шаги. Но он не двинулся, будто доверившись. Кровать прогнулась под чужим весом, чуть пружиня и скрипя. Акутион почувствовал, как его обдало жаром живого тела – «я не знаю, я не понимаю, я просто хочу, чтобы всё это прекратилось» заметалось внутри смазанными воспоминаниями собственных окровавленных пальцев и испуга [как не прискорбно, но твоего]. Кристофер наклонился, положил голову на бок парня, второй рукой утыкаясь в спину, словно ища поддержку и опору. Совершенно брошенный и потерянный, ничуть не изменившийся с подростковых лет он цеплялся за людей.

[ненавидит, бежит, а после вновь возвращается – хочет, безумно хочет всем им верить]  
[но они ужасны: у них клыки, когти и острые зубы, дробящие его кости своим мнением и лицемерием]

\- В квартире, которую я снимал на границе Трущоб, из окна прекрасный вид на Клыки, - Клее говорил совершенно тихо. Дышал через раз и то, с каким-то ужасным трудом, будто борясь сам с собой. – В самые тяжелые дни я смотрел на них и представлял, как они горят, плавятся под жаром, с ужасающим грохотом и скрежетом падают вниз, на землю.

\- Зачем ты всё это мне говоришь? – Акутион боялся услышать ответ. Потому что «мне просто скучно» и «не знаю» он сейчас не переживёт.

\- К тому, что мы все ужасны, и тут нет никого безгрешного, - он чуть рассмеялся. – Не могу утверждать на все сто процентов, но ты не плохой человек, Тион. Не стоит себя корить за единичный проступок.

\- В Трущобы завалился какой-то ублюдок. Видимо, важная шишка, - он хотел уже перевернуться и говорить всё парню в лицо, но не сдвинулся. – Да и черт бы с этим, кого только в трущобские бордели не приводит, но знаешь, эти мрази всегда хотят чего-то «поинтереснее». А что может быть веселее, чем заставить кого-то выполнять то, что ты хочешь? Для них ничего иного.

\- Он пристал к кому-то, кто дорог тебе? – Кристофер провел ладонью по спине. Тион тут же вздрогнул, но потом сразу же расслабился. 

Молчание затянулось. Клее уже и не надеялся услышать чужой ответ, поэтому прикрыл глаза. Стук сердца звучал тихо и слабо, но он сосредоточился на нём. Присутствие Акутиона стало чем-то настолько привычным – «я полный придурок, да?» зачем-то, будто кинутым прямо в яблочко ножом, разрезал давящую атмосферу Аддерли. Он всегда и всё делал так, как хотел: эгоцентрично и смело принимал самые безрассудные решения. Мнение других людей осточертело ему, точно навязчивый противный белый шум, от которого хотелось поскорее избавиться. Выскрести из головы.

\- Да, - наконец-то ответил Тион, не уточняя, на какой из двух вопросов. - Я ненавижу людей из Центра. Для них Трущобы и люди от туда – всего лишь мусор и расходный материал. Огромная помойка.

\- А разве это не так? – Кристофер помнил те улицы, захудалый бар и сплошное зловоние. Настоящая помойка.

\- Только потому, что они так решили! - Акутион резко вскочил, отчего Кристофер упал на кровать, удивленно вытарашился на него, точно нашкодивший котенок. Быть под парнем – это что-то новое. Тион больше и выше, а в его захвате больше силы, чем до этого. Рана ныла, но он не обращал внимания. – Они решили, что лучше всех, а неугодных выбросили. И после этого только и делают, что насмехаются. Словно все, кто родился в трущобах, сами так решили. Все хотят выжить. А что делать, если ума и удачи не хватает?

Горячие слезы упали на лицо Кристофера. Парень перед ним, несмотря на своё верховенствующее положение, казался таким хрупким, слабым, совершенно не вписывающимся не то что в ШоУ, но и весь этот город. Ему не хватало ни силы духа, ни стойкости, чтобы переживать всё, что происходило с ним за последнее время: Акутион словно рыцарь с сильными моральными принципами, но рожденный в грязной, отвратной трясине, из которой ему никогда не выбраться. «Правильное» и «имеющееся» боролись внутри него – «отец говорил, что когда-нибудь это измениться» только и отозвался он непонятным жалким всхлипом.

\- Бороться, - только и сказал Кристофер. – Остается только бороться.

Акутион улыбнулся, а затем и вовсе засмеялся, падая рядом с Кристофером. Его смех звучал минуты две, потом он затих, прикрывая рукой глаза [ты в его системе координат просто глупец, не вписывающийся в элементарную функцию – это же так просто][ «невозможно» - не для него, такое слово он вычеркнул давно][ разве ты можешь разбить монолитную стену его убеждений][алое растекается по полу, прямо под твои старые, потрепанные кроссовки][лицо отражается, точно в обычном зеркале – тебе это уже кажется, накладывается поверх мимолетного безумия и страха]

[бороться][ты бы рад]  
[но почему-то нож холодит до жути кожу]

_Георгий добрый парень. По крайне мере Акутион в это верит. В Трущобах хороших людей можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Оно и не мудрено: если по тебе ползают крысы, то тебе не до добродушия. Солнечные лучи лезут в лицо, прокатываются неприятно вниз, меж лопаток, оставляя потный след на одежде; на каменных уличках пахнет ещё хуже, чем обычно, но местные привыкли, поэтому даже не морщатся, когда доноситься тухлый, зловонный аромат. «Атмосфера хоть ножом режь», - отшучивается старший Бёрк, вытягиваясь точно кот, пригретый на солнце. И от этого все хотят ему вмазать._

_\- Я поражена, как ты можешь радоваться этому ужасу, - его девушка выглядит точно красивая и неправдоподобная картинка. Золотистые волосы закручены в миловидные кудряшки, губы блестят от блеска – персикового, вроде – и одежда чистая и опрятная. Одним словом невиданная для Трущоб роскошь._

_\- Просто я могу радоваться каждому дню, - он улыбается беспрерывно, поэтому Шейн шлепает того прямо по лицу. Тот трагично опускает голову, а затем и вовсе падает к её ногам. – Ладно, хорошо, милая, просто дело в том, что ты есть у меня такая чудесная, прекрасная, великолепная, одним словом боги-_

_Парень получает ещё одну затрещину. Тион прыскает в кулак, пытаясь сдержать смех, в то время, как Ларри вовсю хохочет. В гараже, от автомастерской Бёрк пахнет маслом, раскаленной резиной и девичьими духами Шейн. А, и разлитой газировкой. Девушка, подперев подбородок, сидя, качает ногой; Георгий, встав, оттряхивается, безустанно бормоча, какой он бедный и несчастный; неожиданно шипит радио, стоящие в углу. Все синхронно поворачивают к нему головы. Но ничего больше не происходит. Мальчики ощущают разочарование – весь день они пытаются поймать совещание «крутых ребят из Клыка»._

_\- Мне уже кажется, что ты меня в очередной раз обманул, - Ларри смотрит с укором на старшего брата. Тот лишь пожимает плечами – «кто знает» лукавство расползается по его лицу хитрющей улыбкой._

_На поднятых железных воротах облуплена краска. На столиках инструменты разбросаны в хаотичном порядке, и на полу пара болтиков и гвоздиков. Плитки белые и синие расположены в шахматном порядке – меж щелей виден коричнево-ржавый цвет газировки. «Обувь липнет», - произносит вдруг Шейн, смотря на это. Тион легонько кивает. Но на этом разговор прерывается. Георгий разминает плечи, прикрыв глаза. Привычное на фоне шипение вдруг вновь прерывается. Ларри лениво поворачивает голову, а затем чуть крутит ручку, делая громче._

_-…да, новый маршрут до банка, думаю он будет удобнее._

_\- ха, твой банк сраная консервная банка, которую легче пнуть и выбросить._

_\- лучше чем твои чёртовы псы Мыслящие._

_\- тихо, новый маршрут пройдёт через «ххх» и «ууу», всё обговорено и утверждено._

_Тион непонимающе глядит на Шейн, но та резко вскакивает со словами: «Да, да, бинго!». Георгий кивает брату, и тот отключает радио. Тишина кажется оглушающей. И жуткой: в ней словно таится что-то способное сожрать [ты стараешься дышать спокойнее][льется, льется, льется][прямо в уши и насквозь][мерзкое, отвратное, до боли знакомое][смех внутри болтается вместе с этим][бултых-бултых][только оно гложет – разливается по желудку вместе с соляной кислотой][разливается по полу сбитой банкой злосчастной газировки – пузырьки вздымаются вверх]_

_\- Детка, мы богаты, - они целуются по-взрослому._

_[георгий добрый парень]  
[не считая того, что спланировал ограбление банка] _

«Нет ничего выше порядка. Эта та добрая отцовская рука, что приведёт нас к светлому и прекрасному будущему. Ни господь, ни законы – а порядок. Верный, честный, правильный. Завещанный нам этим миром: он есть в естестве человека. Мы следуем ему, делая добрые поступки. И отступаем от него, совершая зло. Мы несем ответственность. Поэтому закованные, унятые и следящие – вот какие мы ныне.

Порядок – каждое слово и мысль, каждый поступок и помысел. Каждое прежде скрытое в недомолвках и намеках. Всё это равно перед порядком. Совершив проступок, крепко сожми кулаки и готовься. Он ответит тебе наказанием: справедливым и честным.

Мы несем ответственность»  
Директива четыре. Глава пять. Порядок

\- Мило смотритесь, котятки, - Гвен ворвалась в утро с громким, будящим криком. Кристофер тут же подскочил, ища пистолеты. А, не найдя, расстроено цыкнул.

Акутион вставал медленнее, не вслушиваясь в их разговор. Голова противно гудела. Вчерашний день помнился смутно, точно кошмар, от которого старательно хочется отмахнуться и войти в новый день совершенно другим человеком – обновленным и чистым. По крайне мере ему очень этого хотелось: просто отбросить тот глупый разговор, воспоминания с дрянными Трущобами, дурацким Ларри и его братом, автомастерской и прочим, прочим, прочим. Только всё это не отпускало, крепко вцепившись в него клещами и рукой Кристофера.

[его прикосновения чудаковато нежные и доверительные]  
[и ты чувствуешь за это абсурдную благодарность][откуда эти чувства?]

\- Что значит «его кто-то убил»? Разве у вас тут не перемирие и всё такое? – Эта фраза выдернула Тиона из раздумья. Убийство?

\- Поэтому и общий сбор, - она выглядела усталой и ещё более раздраженной и постоянно кидала взгляды на Акутиона [на секунду ты словно оказался вновь в школе, где все богатые дети Центра видят в тебе отброса]

В комнате собрались все. Они стояли полукругом, а в центре был ещё кто-то – Тион не смог понять так сразу, потому что почувствовал резкий удар по спине. Он качнулся всем телом, не в силах держать равновесие, упал на колени, а в спешных попытках смягчить падение вытянул вперёд руки, больно на них приземлившись. Несколько минут его взгляд был направлен лишь в пол: в ушах шумело, а сердце забилось как бешенное.

Смутно слышался крик Кристофера, спокойное возражение Гвен – эта она его ударила – и чей-то ещё, звенящий, напуганный голос [«всем встать, суд идёт», - оно сверкнуло в небе, точно обычная молния][ ты устало поднял глаза – эта женщина, облаченная в униформу Мыслящих, оскалила по-собачьи зубы, сверля своим взглядом в тебе дырку]

[«вердикт: виновен», - бескомпромиссно, жестоко и, не сомневаясь не на секунду, выпалила она]

-…если это не он, то кто? – Наконец-то Акутион смог сконцентрироваться на происходящем.

Перед ним был труп человека, которого он вчера видел мельком. Его горло исполосованное, похожее больше на распечатанный подарок, вывернутый на обозрение всем, могло в любой момент просто переломиться. Мужчина лежал в странной позе, словно долгое время пятился. Пустые глаза смотрели вверх. Акутион знал, что на горле ничто иное как следы от клинков. Только острие могло оставить такие неестественные, жестокие и зверские, но аккуратные раны. Потому что он уже видел такие же. В тот день [воздуха стало в легких меньше – ты разве не помнишь, ту ярость разрывающую тебя?]

[разве ты не был рад, когда то тело упало, развалившись перед тобой]  
[сердце и тогда, будто грозилось вот-вот остановиться, но ты лишь облегченно выдохнул]

\- Вы сами отобрали у него оружие! – Кристофер кричал разъяренным зверем. – Это ваша глупая ловушка? Нет, нет, вы просто идиоты, поверившие, что ваш идеологические игрища прогорят! Такие же идиоты, как правительство и система!

\- Я понимаю, что всё выглядит странно, - Моро вступил в разговор неожиданно. Он был явно обеспокоен. – Но нам всем стоит разобраться, прежде чем кидаться друг в друга ложными обвинениями. 

Но никто не был готов к временному перемирию – началось мельтешение: каждый попытался встать в как можно более выгодную позицию, ограждаясь от других. Зазвучала возня, в попытках найти оружие. Казалось, что вот-вот наступит драка, но всё прекратилось также резко, как началось вместе с оглушающим выстрелом Гвен. Щепки потолка посыпались на пол. Она выглядела сосредоточенной – «если вы тупые отбросы хотите перегрызть друг другу глотки, то начинайте, но прежде я убью того, кто повинен в смерти моего товарища». Все не решались и шелохнуться. 

Она прошла вперед, наставив ружье на Акутиона. Послышался щелчок затвора.

\- Назови хотя бы одну причину, почему это не ты, и я должна оставить тебя в живых, - Гвен улыбалась, и в этой улыбке прятался весь её гнев.

\- Как Кристофер и сказал, вы отобрали у меня клинки, - [соври, соври, соври][это твой шанс, твой шанс, шанс][покончить со всем]. – Думаю, вы уже проверили их.

\- Да, нетронуты, - она опустила ружье. – Но это не значит, что я тебе доверяю.

\- Спокойствие, полное спокойствие, нам всем нужно передохнуть и всё обсудить, - несмотря на то, что ситуация прояснилась, Аларик встал между ними, словно прикрывая собой Тиона. – Пройдём в другую комнату и всё обсудим.

Без особого желания все присутствующие начали двигаться в сторону, указанную любезно Моро: их смятение отражалось на лицах, перекошенных, собранных, будто половые тряпки, и так и застывших. Гвен провожала каждого, кто проходил через проём, ища какой-то подсказки, но смирившись, что сейчас это не в её силах прошла в ту же комнату. Аларик бросил взгляд на Акутиона, но ничего не сказал, проследовав за всеми. Крис опустился перед ним на колени, положил руку на плечо, смутно представляя, что вообще должен делать в такой ситуации. Его губы сами по себе растянулись в «поддерживающей» улыбке.

\- Ничего страшного, мы оба знаем, что ты не мог этого сделать, - слова довались с огромным трудом, словно застревали в горле. – Тем более у тебя ведь нет ножа, так что алиби тебе обеспечено.

\- У меня, - наконец-то Тион смог поднять глаза и посмотреть на Кристофера. – Есть нож.

_\- Охота на оленей? – Огромный, чуждый в его детской руке охотничий нож холодит кожу. Металлическая рукоятка украшена странноватым, но красивым узором, похожим на смесь рун и виноградных лоз, закручивающихся между собой. Почему-то от этого веет богатством. И это ещё больше смущает Акутиона._

_\- Ага, - его отец беззаботно улыбается, откидывая голову назад, подставляясь под прохладный освежающий ветер. – Когда-то это было развлечением. Правда, даже я не застал этого времени._

_\- Тогда зачем тебе этот нож? – Тиону десять. Но он не чувствует себя умнее, лучше или старше, чем лет пять назад. Всё вокруг говорит ему об обратном._

_Третий сектор стены почти не охраняется: монолит зарос плющом, мхом, плесенью, местами потрескался, обнажая цифровые блоки со схемами. Трущобы проклятое место, поэтому никто не хочет ничего с ним иметь. В нём пропадает, точно в Бермудском треугольнике, всё хорошее, а плохое всплывает наружу. Возможно, поэтому такое место, как смотровая площадка на вершине стены, кажется чем-то особенным. Глотком свежего воздуха. Экраны показывают чистое небо, скрывая за собой то, что находиться за стеной._

_\- Это семейная реликвия, - Вир смотрит в искусственное небо. Во взгляде его читается неуловимая и бескрайняя печаль, которую не понять Акутиону, даже если он узнает причину. Есть вещи, спрятанные не только от наших глаз, но и сердца. – Всё, что осталось от моей семьи._

_\- Отец отрекся от фамилии? – Столь сложные вещи ему тоже не понять. Они путают, смущают, ввергают в странный, иррациональный стыд, точно охватываемый, когда оказываешься глупцом. А он часто им оказывался._

_\- Да, я оказался её не достоин, - улыбка сползла с его лица. – Прости, наверное, тебе сложно это понять, но я не могу и не хочу рассказывать о том, что случилось._

_Акутион, подогнув к себе колени, обнял их, опустив голову. Взрослый мир сложный и столь же проклятый, как Трущобы. В нём всем всё равно: на тебя, твои проблемы, чувства, действия – но не потому, что он так жесток или несправедлив. А потому, что он спешит, спотыкаясь, старается вырасти, развиться, переступить через самого себя. И следующий шаг – это то, что предначертано. От этого не отвязаться, не скинуть с плеч, как тряпку, не укрыться, запершись за дверью. Настигнет, заставив опомниться, придти в себя, и выкинет наружу._

_\- Но теперь этот нож твой, - неожиданно Вир опустил руку на его плечо, чуть одобрительно похлопав, приободряя собственного сына. – Надеюсь, ты никогда не используешь его._

_[«но береги под самым сердцем»]  
[«потому что никогда не знаешь, когда ночь наступит на пятки»] _

В комнате, в которую пригласил всех Моро, окно было закрашено черной краской. Огромный круглый стол занимал почти всё пространство. Но, несмотря на свой размер, увесистым он не казался – одной рукой можно опрокинуть. Стены пустые: ни полок, ни часов, ни картин. Для чего могла использоваться эта комната, можно было только догадываться. Кристофер сел у окна, скрестив руки – лицо его исказилось от задумчивости. Акутион несколько минут стоял в проходе, словно не зная, что делать дальше и куда поддаться. Но когда его сомнения развеялись от легкой и ели заметной улыбки Криса, он тут же направился к нему и выбрал место рядом с ним.

\- Убитый является третьим участником, Джорджи Вайт, - Моро говорил спокойно, сцепив руки в замок, не спуская взгляда с остальных. – Рана нанесена ему чем-то острым, предположительно ножом.

\- Протестую, могли сначала убить, а после нанести ложную рану, чтобы подставить всех участников, использующих ножи.

\- Не думаю, что стоит гадать, - Моро повернул голову в сторону к тому, кому захотел обратиться. – Карл, вы же сможете осмотреть тело и выявить причину смерти?

Его глаза странно дернулись, тело задрожало, словно от смеха, а после он поднял руку с куклой. Та выглядела ещё более нелепо-мерзко исчерченная нитками, сильнее продырявленная, с почти оторванной одной рукой, торчащим наполнителем. Она наклонила голову, а пальцы сильнее сжали её горло. От этого та словно заулыбалась. Все терпеливо ждали чужого ответа: Гвен положила ружье на стол, Виктория аккуратно похлопала её по плечу, ободрительно улыбнувшись, но та лишь скинула чужую руку.

\- Хе-хе, глупые-глупые, Карл знает-знает, - рука сильнее сжала, отчего тряпичная кукла словно выпучила глаза. А после послышался сильный писк. И некоторое время казалось, что это всё, однако позже комнату сотряс сильный, подобный грому, бас. – То тело, я осмотрел его. Мужчина. Не интересно. Но кожа. Чистая, без побоев, лишних ран. Даже шея. Чистая. Умер от удара – точного, отработанного, смертельного.

\- Почему я должен верить словам неуравновешенного? – Кристофер тяжело вздохнул, чувствуя, как внутри что-то закипало вместе с чужими словами [вы знаете – тот нож вас погубит][но ты не хочешь его выкидывать][ твой отец дал его, доверив не просто кусок металла, а целую историю, которую тот хранит]

\- Не тебе говорить о благоразумии, жалкий мужеложец и убийца, - захихикала вновь кукла, Карл притворно цыкнул, шепча ей «honte à vous, mon chéri». А затем они в два голоса – один перебивался другим – «они» заговорили. – Жалкий-жалкий, хотел обмануть, а в итоге обманут и пойман сам.

Тишина пронзила всех собравшихся – оглушающая она ударила молотом по сознанию. Кристофер дернулся в попытке ударить Карла, но его перехватил сидевший рядом девятый. Злоба ходила по его лицу желваками. Но это лишь раззадорило его собеседника – он засмеялся сильнее, резко встал со стула, выгнувшись назад странной дугой. «Жалкий-жалкий!», - пищал он, содрогаясь от смеха. А после он также резко выпрямился, кинув свой взгляд на Аддерли, положив голову на своё плечо. Его голос вновь звучал глубоким, тяжелым, свинцовым – «если ты не можешь поверить мне, то станешь подозревать всех? будешь бежать за тенью?».

\- Карл, прошу, сядь, - Моро остановил их. – К сожалению, всё, что мы можем, это довериться. Таким образом наши подозреваемые – это владельцы клинков и Гвен, охраняющая оружейную. Но убитый сообщник Доллы, поэтому я слабо верю, что та могла это сделать.

\- Потому что они друзья? – Непонимающе уточнил одиннадцатый.

\- Если для тебя это слово ничего не значит, не стоит равнять других, - Гвен сжала ружье в руках.

\- Ну-ну, не стоит ссориться, - монах, задумчиво смотрящий до этого в окно, попытался унять нарастающий конфликт.

Но это не помогло – начался галдёж. Обвинения летали друг в друга точно ножи. Гвен попыталась схватиться за ружьё, но кто-то перехватил его быстрее. Зазвучал выстрел, а после оно выбилось из рук. Карл, так смело говоривший до этого, точно ошпаренный отпрыгнул подальше, не спуская взгляда с одиннадцатого. Беспорядок нарастал вместе с шумом, пока Аларик безуспешно старался унять их [твоё беспокойство царапало горло][нож холодит ужасно кожу, и ты инстинктивно тянешься к нему][кристофер перехватил твою руку][«не дай им повода», - одними губами]

Но прогремел очередной выстрел. И ещё. Ещё. Ещё. Все в потолок, поэтому тот начал осыпаться на пол щепками, пылью, а от неожиданности кто-то упал, уронив за собой стол, большинство замолчало, рефлекторно повернувшись в сторону стрелявшего. Викки стояла взволнованная, чуть трясясь, крепко вцепившись в ружьё, тяжело дыша – отдача оказалась сильнее, чем она думала. На её лице растянулась нервная улыбка со слабым смешком. Опустив наконец-то ружьё, девушка кивнуло Моро, будто разрешая тому говорить. Тот ответил таким же благодарным кивком, поднимая руки в примирительном жесте.

\- Мы не должны ссориться, - издалека начал он. – Это именно то, чего хотят организаторы.

\- И что ты предлагаешь тогда, умник? – Закономерно возмутилась Гвен [она точно кипящий чайник][вот-вот выльется прямо на твою голову]. – Просто дать убийце свободу? Это не чертов суд, сладкий. Я буду делать то, что считаю верным.

\- Убьешь? – Кристофер усмехнулся, незаметно загораживая собой Акутиона. – Вот и ваше хваленое противостояние. Надежный план, как швейцарские часы. Стреляй, давай.

Долла скривилась от услышанного. Она была сбита с толку: внутренняя злоба, разочарование и желание справедливости, грызли точно злые голодные собаки, отрывая кости от плоти с намерением обглодать – это чувство жуткое, древнее в своём проявление, захватывало её по прогрессии. Не в силах сдерживать это девушка рванула вперёд, словно дикая пума, и, сцепившись с одиннадцатым, начала таскать того по полу. Это не было дракой. Лишь жестом полного отчаяния. Викки не готовая к такому только сильнее сжала в руках оружие, бросив испуганный и полный мольбы взгляд на Моро. 

Их двое тут же начали растаскивать. Гвен кричала, не боясь крепких выражений, а после того, как слова потеряли для неё своё значение, она просто перешла на вой. Животный, дикий, отчаянный. Полный настоящего, подлинного, верного саму себе ужаса. Почти все оцепенели, не понимая, что делать – державший её монах ослабил хватку. Долла упала на месте, закрывая лицо ладонями. Плечи задрожали, точно от плача. И тогда почти всем стало ясно – она не могла быть виновницей смерти Джорджи. Кристофер почувствовал странный стыд, отразившийся на его лице смятением, смущением и нерешительностью.

\- Не думаю, что это лучшее решение, но предлагаю запереть Акутиона под стражу, - Моро устало вздохнул. – Таким образом, изолировав его, мы сможем подтвердить: преступник он или кто-то другой.

\- Я останусь с ним в комнате, - [голос точно стена – монолитная, строгая, фундаментальная][не разбить][не сдвинуть]. – Убьём двух зайцев одним выстрелом: проверим и меня или вариант, что мы сообщники.

\- Ход на опережение? В твоём духе, Клее.

Кристофера передёрнуло, но он ничего не сказал, только согласно кивнул. [началась сложная шахматная партия][но почему ты тогда чувствуешь себя словно…][мат уже поставлен]

«Джозефина была статной, но странной женщиной. Её не привлекали мужчины, меха, драгоценности. Богемная жизнь её раздражала. Мирская не привлекала. Она словно всё время смотрела вдаль. И искала там что-то.

К себе не подпускала, от себя, наоборот, не отпускала. Говорить не любила, молчание тоже её не прельщало. Секс называла мерзким, низменным, противным, но никого и никогда не отталкивала. Точно птица в клетке, противилась на автомате, совершенно безынтересно. Не направленно.

Она просто ждала своей смерти»

Дью Виккенс отрывок из мемуаров. Глава семь: «Ждущая»

\- Эта комната меньше, - Кристофер обошел комнату по периметру раз пять. Это ужасно мозолило глаза и раздражало, но Тион пытался не обращать внимания. – И кровать одноместная и маленькая.

\- Будем спать по очереди, - шея затекла. Он хрустнул ей пару раз, тяжело вздохнул, а затем посмотрел прямо на своего «сокамерника». – Или в обнимку.

\- Нам не привыкать, - Аддерли подмигнул, подходя ближе. Чуть нагнулся, быстро взглянув на запертую дверь, за которой находилась охраняющая их Гвен, начал говорить одними губами: «молчи о ноже. разберемся потом».

\- Мило, - запоздало отозвался Акутион, сохраняя видимость диалога на случай если их подслушивают.

На окне не было ни штор, ни жалюзи, поэтому надоедливые солнечные лучи прогревали стены, пол, кровать. Становилось невыносимо жарко. Словно им и без этого не хватало проблем. Акутион понимал, он сам навряд ли сможет вычислить, кто убийца. По напряженному, взволнованному и сосредоточенному лицу Криса становилось ясно – он тоже без понятия. [в зоопарке, за вольерами, хищники совершенно не опасны][дай им себя заковать][дай им обломать твои клыки и когти][дай им иллюзорную победу][а после вгрызись прямо в глотки]

[только помни][чем ближе к врагу, тем опаснее]

\- Кто бы это ни был, он хочет подставить слишком многих, - Клее спрятал лицо в ладонях. Усталость тянула его книзу, точно обычный камень.

\- Почему?

\- Иначе не выбрал бы такое распространенное на ШоУ оружие, - он убрал руки от лица. – По статистике больше половины участников берут с собой нож, как дополнительное оружие, а, как правило, у третьи оно вообще основное. Будто первобытные люди, они верят, что сталь вернее огнестрела.

Акутион многозначительно хмыкнул. Его утомляло, раздражало, низводило ожидание. Он не мог, как Кристофер, совместить между собой факты – он не видел дальше своего носа. И это ощущение навязчивое, словно зуд, напоминало о себе каждую секунду. Хотелось его успокоить, расчесать до ран. Но вместо этого он лишь спросил – «и что из этого следует?» [ты не знаешь о холмсе и ватсоне][детектив не твой любимый жанр][кажется, ты даже разучился читать][но между строк ты прочтешь – «это точно его выбесит»]

\- Что убийца имеет план, - проигнорировав чужую попытку уколоть, продолжил Кристофер.

Но его прервал стук в дверь. «Я принесла еду!», - громкий, переливающийся колокольчиками голос последовал за ним. Его было трудно спутать – мало, кто участвовал в ШоУ, имели столько живых и мягких интонаций, произнося что-то. «Чего ты с ними цацкаешься», - тут же влезла Гвен [обида разъедает её][и ты можешь это понять, как никто][злость переливается через края, устраивая потоп][а кто будет платить за ремонт?][не ты]. Дверь распахнулась полностью – похоже, Долла пнула её, не переживая о том, что таким образом посягает на чьё-то личное пространство. Озадаченное лицо Виктории контрастировала со злобным и улыбающимся охранницы.

\- Смотри, одетые.

\- Гвен! – Викки казалась крайне смущенной и возмущенной, держа деревянный – о боже, а какой ещё он мог быть в этом дрянном месте – поднос в руках. Девушка лишь подняла руки в примирительном жесте, чуть отходя назад. – Будешь даже сейчас следить?

\- Милая, безоружный мужчина не равно безопасный, - она не спускала взгляда с Кристофера и Тиона, ожидая любого подвоха. – Я не могу запустить тебя в клетку с хищниками и оставить одну.

Росс прошла внутрь, слабо улыбаясь, словно извиняясь, что им приходиться так с ними обращаться. Кристофер пожал лишь плечами, смотря оценивающе на поднос. Он вообще на сотрудничество со столькими участниками не был готов, поэтому просто отпустил происходящее на волю случая. Пока девушка судорожно вертела головой, пытаясь найти, куда поставить поднос, ибо и тумбочки в комнате не было, он спокойно показал на кровать. «Ставь прямо на неё», - попытался улыбнуться, но вышло отвратно, поэтому неловко отвернулся к окну, - «или на пол, это не так важно».

\- Хорошо, - она словно хотела что-то спросить или сказать, но не решалась. Поставив поднос на пол перед кроватью, не вставая, взглянула снизу вверх на Акутиона. Губы её дрогнули, но так и ничего не произнесли. Девушка поспешила из комнаты.

Гвен проводила взглядом её спину, а после закрыла дверь, тоже ничего не сказав. «Дружелюбно», - резюмировал всё Крис.

_У матери мягкие руки. Она гладит его по голове, перебирая чуть пряди, крепко обнимая. От этого тепло и уютно: Акутион не шевелиться, боясь, что та прекратит. Свеча чуть дрожит; за окном глубокая ночь; видны окна, в которых горит свет – Трущобы не спят даже, когда Солнце заходит за горизонт. Лампочка вновь перегорела, но Веста нисколько не беспокоиться за это. В темноте этого дома она чувствует себя увереннее: призраки прошлого не донимают её только, когда почти нет света [ты не знаешь ничего][счастье в неведенье][но почему-то руки матери дрожат]_

_\- Что-то случилось? – Он кажется, что вопрос затеряется в темноте. Но Веста прекрасно его слышит. – Мама чем-то обеспокоена?_

_\- Просто вспомнила кое-что, - она замерла на секунду. – Как познакомилась с твоим отцом. Он был таким молодым и смешным._

_[она прячет что-то ещё в своих словах][но ты не можешь понять]  
[слишком юн][слишком наивен]_

_[слишком глуп]_

_Акутион прикрывает глаза. Любопытство засыпает вместе с первыми нотами колыбели матери. Ему снится сон о пиратских кораблях, дивном лазурном море, палящем солнце и соленом изменчивом ветре – в небе звучат песнью чайки, следующих за ним. И бескрайняя свобода, не ограниченная ни стенами, ни куполом. Почему-то это греет сердце также, как мамины руки [единственное, что ты знаешь, сон и реальность – совершенно разные вещи][остаться бы там навсегда][но всё хорошее когда-то заканчивается][луна померкнет, звезды взорвутся, люди умрут]_

_[всё истлеет][любой город падёт]  
[даже металлическая-стеклянная клетка] _

Вечерело. «Еда просто гадость», - Кристофер пнул пустую тарелку, та, звеня, закатилась под кровать, а вилка в другую сторону. До этого они молчали – похоже, он не хотел давать никаких подсказок Гвен, которая определенно внимательно подслушивала. Задремавший Акутион проснулся от шума – голова гудела: похоже, сказывался стресс. Он сел на кровать, а в его глазах читались вопросы, озвучить которые он не мог – что-то его останавливало. Аддерли приложил указательный палец к губам, прося и дальше молчать. «Я пришёл сюда, чтобы убивать, а в итоге сижу запертый за чужое преступление, разве неиронично?», - продолжил он.

\- Честно говоря, я бы не ел это, - не умолкал он. – Вдруг отравит эта наша Госпожа-Сама-Крутость-Долла.

Прозвучал глухой стук в дверь. «Если такой смелый, то выходи, покажи, что способен не только языком молоть», - она была настроена решительно [ты попытался встать с кровати][но кристофер легонько толкнул тебя обратно]. Аддерли подошел к двери, муркнув, постучал несколько раз – «тук-тук, кто там?», с саркастичной и приторно сладкой интонацией вопросил он, дразня девушку. Тут же дверь распахнулась – Гвен выставила вперёд ружье, крепко сжимая в руках, поставив на курок один палец.

\- Ты похожа на разъяренную кошку, - Клее не сдвинулся с места. Его улыбка стала только шире и едче.

\- Как вижу, ты так и желаешь заиметь лишнюю дырку в теле, - она опустила его. – Ты ведь хотел что-то сказать, иначе не вёл бы себя так.

\- Тот телевизор, о котором вы говорили, где он?

\- Зачем он тебе? – Она задумалась, чувствуя, что и сама может понять ход чужих мыслей. И тут же поняв, предположила вслух, чтобы парень разбил её сомнения. – Ты хочешь посмотреть эфир, чтобы узнать убийцу?

\- Не уверен за результат, но попробовать стоит.

Долла, точно конвоир, вела их. Только наручников не хватало, о чем Кристофер тут же сообщил. Но никакой реакции не последовало. Лицо парня тут же перекосилось [игнорирование его худший враг][жалкий показушник не терпит, когда люди не смотрят, не обсуждают, не ненавидят, не хотят заткнуть или войти в конфронтацию с ним][оно горит красными буквами «З А М Е Т Ь»]. «История циклична, не так ли?», - вновь предпринял попытку подразнить Аддерли, но опять был проигнорирован. Вместо этого Гвен повернула голову в сторону Акутиона, словно демонстративно показывая, как ей неинтересно, что говорит Клее.

\- Эй ты, дружочек, - она почти скалилась, произнося это. – Ответь честно, ты виноват?

\- Чтобы ты вышибла ему мозги? – Не унимался Кристофер [оно загоралось сильнее, уже крича побитой птицей: «З А М Е Т Ь»] 

\- Я никого не убивал, - он не верил, что Гвен примет его слова за правду, но что у него было кроме этой самой правды?

\- Ещё чего расскажешь, сладкий? – Не выдержав, она тыкает в него дулом ружья. Тион хотел возразить опять, но девушка кивнула вперёд. – Вот эта комната.

В «общей» сидел только Орзо. Выглядел он бледно, чуть качался из стороны в сторону, словно пытаясь успокоиться, а губы его неустанно шептали что-то, что разобрать было не возможно: неслышно и слишком быстро. Долла тут же подошла к нему ближе, положила руку на плечо, участливо спрашивая: «ты в порядке? могу чем-то помочь?». Аддерли же привлек старый, поставленный для антуража телевизор: экран свисал, будто капля вниз, мерцая слабым светом, а по изображенью шла раздражающая, но несильная рябь. Это выглядело злой насмешкой. И Клее был уверен, что ею и было.

Он взял стул, поставил под телевизор, зачем-то расположенный в самом верхнем углу комнаты, встал на него и постучал по кинескопу, словно это как-то исправит ситуацию. Но изображение не выправилось, а напротив перешло в белый шум. Акутион сел за стол, слыша, как Кристофер выругался, проклиная всех, кто причастен к наличию этой адской технике в этом месте. Столик, единственный стоявший прямо и рядом со стульями, пока остальные были перевернуты и поставлены друг на друга в другом конце комнаты, по какой-то причине был исчерчен царапинами и даже хранил на себе вырезанную надпись.

[«беги, пока не поздно», - отвратительно безвкусно][но ты проводишь по каждой букве пальцем]  
[они впечатываются в кожу][а там лишь – «уже поздно»]

\- Часто тут такое? – Крис слез со стула, обращаясь к Гвен.

\- Впервые, - отозвалась та, отвлекаясь от Орзо. – Тебя даже техника ненавидит, монстр на ножках.

\- Но так приятно, что ты ко мне не равнодушна, - он подошёл ближе, а затем с надеждой, что телевизор исправиться и заработает, обернулся. Но ничего не изменилось. – Организаторы, скорее всего, с нами играются.

\- Отключили от сети?

Он кивнул. Сев рядом с Тионом, поставил локти на стол, упёр голову в свои ладони. Орзо замолк, согнувшись сильнее, схватившись за собственный руки, словно обнимая сам себя – его губы превратились в единую линию, будто пытаясь что-то сдержать. Долла спешно схватила его за плечо, пытаясь допытаться, что с тем. Но в ту же секунду монаха стошнило – в остатках еды явным странным акцентом выделялась кровь. Девушка, не ожидавшая такого, отпрянула, словно от прокаженного. Брезгливое полное отчуждения от действительности «да что, чёрт возьми, тут вообще происходит» прозвучало вместе с падающим стулом и телом.

Аддерли не шелохнулся. «Отравление», - только и бросил он. Акутион почувствовал озноб, а вместе с тем приступ тошноты – отвратный запах так и бил по его желудку [хей, пару дней не был в зловонных грязных и уже отвык?][ещё чуть-чуть и изнежишься, вывернешься наизнанку, распахнешь объятия для прекрасного светлого мира][улыбайся, улыбайся, улыбайся – проблемы это выдумка][проблемы – это всего лишь маленькое препятствие][проблемы проблемы проблемы][ДА ЧТО ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ О МОИХ ПРОБЛЕМАХ]. Кристофер взял его лицо в ладони, повернул к себе – «с тобой всё хорошо», без тени вопроса. Утверждение [команда]

\- Ха? Отравление? – Нервно, переходя на крик, то ли спросила, то ли возразила девушка. – Не могло такое произойти, Озро был ответственен за готовку сегодня!

\- Мало ли когда его могли отравить, может даже не через еду, - Кристофер аккуратно убрал пряди с чужого лба, положил ладонь, проверяя температуру, а затем удовлетворительно кивнул. – Он готовил один?

\- Нет, - Долла задумалась. – Вместе с Викки.

[«ооо», - от уголка до уголка растягиваются его губы, словно кобра, затаившаяся для нападения и готовая открыть пасть]  
[«игра началась», - и вот и бросок]

«Страшная и грустная безнадега захватила умы горожан. Она точно хворь косит их, корежит, заставляя барахтаться в одном грязном болоте, наполненном нефтяным, тягучим чёрным. Оно отвратительное. Оно мерзкое. И кажется, что будет лишь распространяться дальше, пока не останется никого здравомыслящего. Никого готового взвалить на свои плечи «общественный долг». Эти жалкие люди, боясь за себя, опрокинут проклятие на весь человеческий род, хуже смерти – полное забвение.

Мы вымрем не как вид, а как «личность». Как что-то меняющий мир не столько действием, а сколько мыслью. Идеей. Действительность разобьется точно обычная ваза, но собрать эти осколки будет некому. Скучные вещи не привлекают, а какой интерес, когда вокруг без-на-де-га. Хуже смерти, хуже такой жизни»

Неизвестный философ прошлого века. Секретная запись из архивов Мыслящих.

Через час Озро умер. В страшной агонии, будто пытаясь убежать от чего-то, он метался по кровати, стонал и кричал, а после замер, схватившись за сердце. Кристофера и Акутиона оставили в «общей», поэтому об этом они узнали только, когда вернулась Гвен. И вот уже минут тридцать бледная, уставшая и до сих пор злая девушка сидела на полу посреди комнаты и, не отрываясь, смотрела на экран телевизора. Тот до сих пор шёл рябью, сменив белый шум, но вместо ШоУ показывал лаконичное и ироничное «технические работы». Насмешка – очередная и глупая. «У них совершенно нет вкуса», - Аддерли качался на стуле, скрестив руки на груди. Чувствовал себя победителем.

Но тут в комнату зашёл Моро. Позади него, ухмыляясь, стоял Карл, привычно держа в руках куклу. Только та выглядела ещё хуже: одной руки не было, стяжки переходили друг на друга вновь и вновь, будто сетки безобразных шрамов, а правый «глаз» отсутствовал. Долла кивнула, приветствуя их. Кристфер не обратил внимания, больше интересуясь противоположной стеной. Акутион хотел встать, но споткнулся о ножки стула, упал вперёд, упершись руками в стол – [страшно, с каждой секундой всё страшнее][словно отстроченная казнь – всё дальше и дальше, но почти рядом]

\- Виктория отравилась, - не юля, начал Аларик. – Ничего не понимаю.

\- Девочка такая хорошая, тепленькая, - кукла захихикала, но звучала приглушенно, словно у неё не было сил говорить. – Карл возьмёт её. Карл сделает с ней приятные вещи. Она будет рада. Рада, рада, рада.

\- Она ещё жива, - пресёк его слова Моро. Карл от этого заметно расстроился, сгорбившись, опустил лицо вниз и звонко захныкал, выставив вперёд свою марионетку. – Но ей плохо. Лихорадка, бред и тошнота.

\- Умрёт, - Кристофер чуть наклонил голову, будто что-то видел на стене. Акутион снова сел рядом. – У Озро были такие же симптомы. Нас перебьют, если мы не найдём волка.

\- А зачем искать, если это ты и твой дружок, - прозвучал щелчок ружья. Долла была готова вот-вот нажать на курок. Её решимость ходила желваками по лицу вместе с гневом. Она крепче сжала рукоять оружия до побелевших костяшек. – Вы убили моего друга. Вы отняли мой шанс насолить этим чертовым Организатором. Забрали из моих рук победу. Вы, это всё вы!

Оглушающий выстрел последовал чужим словам. Аддерли попытался закрыть руками уши – на секунду он потерялся в пространстве. Щепки летели в сторону, осыпаясь на пол. Ствол был перед его глазами – металлический, блестящий, но отведенный в сторону чужой рукой. «Отдача», - судорожно подумал Кристофер, спешно хватая за локоть Акутиона. Он даже не знал, чего хочет добиться этим. Защитить? Помочь? Сохранить союзника? «Что ты мать твою творишь?», - злость, тягучая, разъедающая, поднимающаяся вверх от живота по горлу и вываливающаяся через рот наружу.

[его рука теплая][это приятно?]  
[точно рука твоей матери, что всегда согревала не просто кожу]

[а сердце]

\- Гвен! – Моро оттащил девушку от них подальше, забирая из рук злополучное ружьё. – Ты играешь им на руку.

\- Играю на руку? Эти ублюдки убили его, - она пыталась выбраться из чужой хватки, но все её попытки были тщетны. Поэтому Долла перестала, обмякнув. – Они отравили Озро и Викки. И ты хочешь это так оставить? Чтобы потом стать жертвой сам?

\- Ты не должна идти у них на поводу, это то, чего хочет ШоУ.

Карл засмеялся своим жутким басом. «Бойся Большого Брата?», - вопросил он, но никто не ответил. Кристофер, взяв за руку Акутиона, направился к выходу. Никто не попытался их остановить: извращенец-кукольник снизошёл ещё большим смехом, пока Моро пытался успокоить девушку [вы переходите на бег][ты пытаешься узнать, что он задумал][тишина точно хлесткая пощечина заставляет заткнуться и перебирать ногами быстрее][«беги, беги, глупый кролик», - доноситься откуда-то: то ли из сознания, то ли из той комнаты]. Его рука в твоей – почему-то это так правильно.

[и тебя это раздражает]  
[до желания выстрелить себе в голову]

«Искусство отражает реальность: тенденции, концепции, витающие в воздухе, мысли, искаженные или извращенные, но живущие в головах людей, события – трагические, воодушевляющиеся, нейтральные. Оно преобразует и выплевывает прямо на стол [шведский][кушайте, не обляпайтесь]. Отвратительное перемешивается с прекрасным выливаясь на холст красной краской – точно брызги обыкновенной крови, бегущей в тебе, мне, в нас всех. Стекает вниз, переходя в саму себя, впитываясь в ткань, оставляя каймы и разводы. Оно пустое, пока не придашь смысл. Оно не существует без [значения] тебя.

Разбей «красное» - на спектр и смысл, на «мы» и «ты». Дай пищу телу и разуму. Дай свободу тому, что прячешь. И оно откликнется в других. Воссияет точно яркое пламя. Но если ты попытаешься это ограничить, оно обожжёт, взбунтуется, не давая собой повелевать. Люди хотят свободы, хотят ею говорить, хотят безнаказанность и насилие. Гладиаторы ушли, а глупые жестокие люди остались.

Такую ты хочешь реальность?»

Пропагандистская статья из газеты.

_«Ужасы противны», - Акутион обхватывает собственные коленки, пряча в них лицо. Ларри отвлекается, поворачивает голову, заинтересовано смотря на друга. «Но ведь это и прекрасно», - улыбка растягивается по лицу, точно развешенное сушиться белье, и она светлая, понимающая, полная любви, - «они страшат, показывая то, что мы так не хотим видеть, забираются нам под кожу, встряхивает, беря за плечи». Мальчик сильнее нахмурился, – « ты опять говоришь какие-то глупости». Но друг пожал плечами, - «даже противное или ужасное это способ коммуникации»._

_\- Говорить ужасные, мерзкие вещи – это способ общаться? – Сложные вещи путали и пугали. Они не укладывали в его голове, существуя над ним. Отдельно. – Это отвратительно._

_\- Георгий однажды сказал, что пока человек один, - задумчиво продолжил свою мысль Ларри. – То позволено и возможно всё. Но как только их становиться двое, то появляются ограничение._

_\- К чему это ты?_

_\- К тому, что всё относительно, - он выставляет руку вперёд в жесте подобном пистолету и делает «выстрел». – Убит._

_\- Но я жив, - Акутион бросает в друга подушку, но тот уворачивается._

_На экране всполохи различных цветов – красный и синий, точно стекла 3_ _D-очков, накладываются друг на друге, становясь реальнее до желания отпрянуть прочь. Маньяк загоняет жертву, клишировано ревёт бензопилой под аккомпанемент бьющего по перепонкам крика. Она будет убита. Или отобьётся. А, возможно, будет ранена, сбежит, но попадётся в ловушку. Не важно, по итогу всё равно прольётся кровь, пытаясь удивить, шокировать, заставляя отвращаться._

_\- Если я вычеркну тебя из своей реальности, то для меня ты станешь точно мертвый, - жертву всё же убили, расчетливо разрезав пополам и дальше под глупый пост-панк-рок или что-то подобное. Акутион закрыл ладонями глаза_ _[противно, противно, противно_ _]. – Безвкусица._

_\- Не понимая, ни твои слова, ни этот фильм, - от бессилия выкрикнул Тион, не убирая от лица рук. Ему хотелось, чтобы это всё прекратилось, а вмести с этим этот глупый разговор. Потому что он будто яркий маркер выделял всё. И от этого рябит в глазах [а любой дискомфорт хочется убрать][ничего удивительного][проза жизни]._

_\- Непонятное пугает, - он встает, подходит к телевизору и нажимает на кнопку. Тухнет в ту же секунду. Пульт где-то на диване, и Ларри цокает: был так близко. – Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я раздражался и бесился от Георгия._

_\- Представляю, ведь я дружу с тобой, - Акутион сел расслабленно, улыбаясь. – И беситься и раздражаться – это одно и то же._

_\- Не умничай, - в ответ ему в лицо прилетела подушка. В этот раз попала._

_[это приятное время][беззаботное, полное всего нового и впечатляющего]  
[смеха]_

_[«как звучит счастье?», - трель птиц за окном][«смехом», - незамедлительный ответ]  
[честный и правильный][тот, который хочешь сохранить и не растерять с годами]_

_[но не сможешь][чтобы жить, нужно переломать все кости, перевоспитать, самого себя, вставить внутрь железные прутья, залить всё сталью и чугуном, залатать пластинами все огрехи и неровности – чтобы никто не смог сломить больше]_

_[трущобы не искусство, не говорят и не учат, только калечат]_

Они вбежали в какую-то комнату. «Нужно найти оружие», - наконец-то решил объясниться Кристофер, но тут же замолчал, заметив что-то впереди. Акутион хотел спросить, но тут же сам увидел: пол и стены в крови, тела – штук пять – разбросанные, лежащие в хаотичном порядке, в странных позах, точно обыкновенные манекены или куклы, а посреди всего этого участник. Ошеломленный, дрожащий, смеющийся. Он заметил их тоже. Повернул голову. Уставился. И только после заговорил, пытаясь объясниться – словно с него и на самом деле кто-то это спросил.

\- Она сказала, что я должен это сделать, - на глазах выступили слёзы. Отбросив длинный, восточный меч, виновник схватился за собственное лицо. – Она сказала, что я должен это сделать, чтобы выжить.

\- Кто она? – Кристофер аккуратно толкнул Тион в плечо, намекая, что тому стоит обходить с левой стороны. Легкое беспокойство промелькнуло в его лице, когда виновник совершенно замер, уставившись на пол перед собой. – Эй, ответь.

\- Она сказала, что смерть относительна, - рыдание усилилось, с трудом позволяя разобрать, что он говорит. Падая, безумец выставил руки перед собой, начал возить ими, словно пытаясь что-то найти в крови. Слова накладывались друг на друга в отвратительную кашу, переходя в беззвучный плач.

\- Назови её имя, - Аддерли подошёл ближе, старательно пытаясь не спугнуть. Прочитанные в юности книги о психологической помощи сказывались, хотя и помнились совершенно смутно. Он точно бродил среди тумана, скрывающего опасность. – Если ты сделаешь это, я обещаю, что помогу тебе.

Но убийца никак не отреагировал, доставая что-то из внутреннего кармана своей одежды. Нож. Маленький, простой, ничем не примечательный. Клее резко ступил вперёд, чтобы выхватить, но было поздно – тот вонзился прямо в горло. И без того грязно-красная комната окрасилась вновь – словно хаотичный художник, решивший исправить неудачу самым кардинальным способом из всех, новый слой крови лёг поверх других. Содрогаясь, тело упало навзничь – от удара нож вошёл ещё глубже, выйдя наружу с обратной стороны шеи. Акутион отошёл, отвернулся, тяжело задышал, стараясь придти в себя.

[это ужасно][мерзкое, отвратительное, грязное – врезается в память, расплескиваясь внутри бензиновыми пятнами]  
[дискусы всплывут на поверхность – кислород нужен для горения и лёгких]

[и вот мой вопрос: сгоришь или будешь жить]

\- Она, - Кристофер присел, осматривая труп. Мужчина средних лет, за эти два дня ничем примечательным выделится не успел, вёл себя обычно. Имени его, к сожалению Аддерли не слышал, как и номер. Жетон искать не стал – это было ни к чему, да и времени на это тоже не оставалось. – Бесполезно, нам нужно идти дальше.

Он поднял чужой оброненный клинок, вытер об одежду кровь, в поисках ножен повертел головой, но те не нашлись. Вздох. «Как глупо», - только и выдал Аддерли, раздосадованный сложившейся ситуацией: всё играло против него, а он по привычке только сильнее упирался руками. Тион, совладавший с эмоциями, всё равно решил не смотреть в ту сторону, поэтому стоял спиной. Чужая возня напрягала, вызывая неприятные мурашки и ощущение фантомных прикосновений. Беззащитность. Открытость. Беспечность. Всё это несвойственное ему, ребенку Трущоб, по какой-то причине проявлялось в его действиях, решениях, словах.

\- Ты когда-нибудь думал, что ты какой-то чужой даже сам для себя? – Переступив через мнимую гордость [она у тебя осталась?], спросил он. Казалось, теперь ему было мерзко не от трупа, а от самого себя.

\- У малышки Тион экзистенциальный кризис? – Неожиданно прозвучало у самой двери. Гвен без ружья выглядела странно. Будто голой.

\- Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что это мы, - Кристофер бы не удивился. Тион вообще думает, что его трудно удивить.

\- Хотелось, но как понимаю, что нет? – Подобно действию кривых зеркал её лицо преобразилось от улыбки. Волки могут гнать свою добычу несколько дней, пока та не выдохнется, чтобы наконец-то разорвать её [но право первенства всегда у |альфа|самца].

\- Его кто-то спровоцировал, некая «она», - Аддерли направил клинок на девушку, одновременно угрожая и указывая. Саркастично улыбнувшись, он прошептал одними губами «попалась».

\- И ты думаешь, что я стала бы убивать своего дорого друга? Заставлять кого-то устраивать резню? Играла бы безутешное горе и злость, чтобы сохранить алиби?

Долла рассмеялась, схватившись за живот. «Ты безумец, Клее», - только и смогла выдать она, сражаясь с приступом хохота. Рука дрогнула, опуская вниз клинок, повернувшись к Акутиону, словно за поддержкой или разъяснениями, парень беспомощно открыл рот, не зная, что именно сказать в первую очередь. Его напарник, старательно пытающийся игнорировать трупы, пожал плечами – «это не укладывается в её голове, Фер» успокаивающее и понимающее оно сравнимо с «ты ни в чем не виноват». Только вот он был виноват. Чертовски виноват [не обеляй][не прощай][не сочувствуй][у преступление лицо – и оно смотрит на тебя с мольбой]

[мы делаем других богами][а себя адептами]  
[возносим молитвы, передаем из рук в руки верования, традиции, священные писания – и ты сейчас выбрал ни того бога]

[но в судный час, опустившись на колени, взмолившись, сложив руки в характерном жесте, подняв глаза к небу, что ты сможешь этим сделать?]  
[как удобно, что ты уже снизу][открой по шире рот][молчи][не говори][не верь]

[отстань][предай]  
[н а п а д и]

\- Если не ты, то кто? – Аддерли вновь поднял оружие. Над ним издевались: организаторы, игра, участники и даже собственное тело, недовольное, уставшее, истощённое [всё летит в пропасть][пожалуйста, пристегните свои ремни][в случае аварии сначала обеспечьте кислородной маской себя, а потом уже ребёнка][своя шкура то ближе][но как вздернут, уже будет всё равно: свои, чужие][мертвые все одинаковые][живые тоже][ты не веришь ни тем, ни тем]

\- Да откуда мне знать, придурок, может ты вообще это выдумал, чтобы меня обвинить, - Гвен оперлась о косяк. Она чувствовала себя победительницей. От того приступа и следа не осталось – это выдавало в ней хорошего лидера, быстро ориентирующегося в ситуации. – Я попала на это чертово ШоУ за грабёж. Никому и вреда не принесла, только считай кредит взяла в банке, только напрямую, без всяких посредников. А ты убил кучу народу и говорил безумные, тупые и высокопарные вещи. Жалкий умник. Не равнозначно это всё.

\- Это ты так оправдываешься или просто решила уже ничего не скрывать? – Кристофер сделал шаг вперёд. Долла не сдвинулась с места.

\- Я никого не убивала, - девушка указала на него. – Ни тут, ни в городе, а ты? Можешь похвастаться тем же?

\- Кроме тебя, кто вообще мог быть это пресловутой «она», - он резко замолчал.

Осознание ударило по голове точно молот по наковальне. Звонко и громко одна единственная мысль заглушила всё остальное. Не секунды не думая, Аддерли рванул вперёд, мимо ошеломленной Доллы, попытавшейся его остановить, мельком замечая Карла, держащего вместо куклы ружьё и скалящегося акулой. «Ловушка?», - но выстрела не последовало, он скрылся прочь. Акутион спешно последовал за ним [ноги сами тебя несут][как жаль][человеку не превзойти бога][даже если это всё в твоей голове][оно реально, пока ты придаешь этому |смысл|]

\- Ты должен был выстрелить, - последнее, что слышит Акутион, нагоняя Клее.

_\- Галки-певуньи есть по всему городу, - Веста, развешивая бельё, улыбаясь, неожиданно начинает разговор. Ещё детские неокрепшие руки тянут к ней что-то лилового, нежно пастельного цвета. Она аккуратно забирает и благодарит кивком. – Щебечут, летают, снуют, и даже дворовые кошки, которых полным полно в Трущобах, не спасают от них. Но мне они нравятся. Красивые птички._

_\- Обычные ведь, - мальчик смотрит прямо на одну, севшую чересчур смело близко. Птичка вертит головой, часто-часто моргая. А когда Тион нагибается вперёд, чтобы дотянуться и дотронуться, вспархивает вверх. От разочарования он чуть мычит, расстроено сжимает губы, будто пытаясь проглотить всё это внутрь._

_\- Милые, - Веста, закончив, несколько раз хлопает в ладоши. – В детстве я их гоняла. Ещё и палкой махала. Видишь, какая у тебя бойкая мама?_

_\- Больше на живодерство смахивает._

_\- Не говори таких ужасных вещей о собственной матери, - она чуть дергает его за ухо, тот лениво отбивается, силясь не засмеяться. – Это не смешно! Никакого уважения. И кто тебя таким воспитал?_

_\- Это риторический вопрос?_

_\- О, - женщина берёт его за руку и ведёт в дом. Улыбка на её лице подобно солнечному лучу – слепит до белых мушек перед глазами. Но Акутион не может не смотреть. В воздухе стоит запах поздней осени: сырости, недавно прошедшего дождя и листьев. А ещё пахнет яблоками: Веста приготовила шарлотку утром. – Как быстро растут чужие дети._

_\- Эй!- Возмущается Тион, чуть дергая руку вниз._

_\- Шучу-шучу._

_Как только они заходят, их обдаёт теплом дома. Солнечные лучи, разлитые по комнате лимонным соком [кислит, ослепляя], не оставили ни одной тени. Акутион срывается на легкий бег до кухни, прямо к столу с шарлоткой. «Сначала помой руки и поешь нормально», - строгое родительское недовольство останавливает его руки в сантиметре от полотенца, которым укрыт пирог. Он недовольно вздыхает, секунду колеблясь. «Хорошо, мам», - подходя к раковине, плеском оповещает мальчик._

_[ты всегда был послушным мальчиком][но есть люди, ради которых переступишь закон]  
[есть поступки, которые обязательно нужно совершить] _

Сначала Акутион не понимал, куда Кристофер сорвался в этот раз. Но когда они подошли, внутри него словно произошёл взрыв – «бум» отчетливое, ясное, такое понятное и удивительно не замеченное до этого. Оно яркой вспышкой затмило всё: отвращение, страх, волнения – вместо этого чувство победы. Маленькой, почти незаметной, а значимость её обратно пропорциональная [эта функция совершенно странная][да, что тебе, даже обычную параболу не понять][цифры, формулы, клетка, векторы][мишура, за которой прячется он][бог?][смысл][только тебе решать: одно и тоже или нет]. Аддерли забегает в комнату смерчем, не волнуясь ни о чём – безумец.

\- А вот и ты, Кристофер Аддерли-Клее, - Виктория, сидящая на теле Моро, выглядела невозмутимо, будто всё так и должно быть. У того торчал из глаза нож. Мертвецкое безжизненное выражение смотрелось на нём дико. Аларик, словно проиграл как-то несуразно, совершенно неподходяще ему самому. Девушка обвела контур его лица пальцами. – Такой глупый.

\- Зачем ты это сделала? – Кристофер не понимал. Если она поддерживала план Моро и остальных, то её действия нелепы. А если у неё и в мыслях такого не было, то столь сложный план, который мог рухнуть на любом этапе, слишком рискован для ШоУ.

\- Мы все несём ответственность, - она улыбнулась, доставая пистолет, принадлежащий Аддерли, и направила его на парня. – Бум.

«Что я могу сказать о ШоУ? Ну, это место, где никому нельзя верить. Даже самому себе. Ведь самые страшные монстры прячутся в нашем сознании. Дашь им взять вверх – и всё проиграл. Расслабишься – проиграешь. Остановишься – всё, не жилец. Поспешишь – ну, что ж неплохая попытка, попробуйте снова позже. Перемудришь – мертв. Будешь глупым – смерть. Смерть, смерть, смерть. Эта в любом действие и в любом слове. И знаете что?

Это самое прекрасное»

Победивший в ШоУ Георгий Бёрк. Интервью перед изгнанием.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сергей Стратановский "Фабричный переулок"


End file.
